9) Advancing the Tales
by IlaGolden
Summary: This is the ninth book in the Tales Saga and the first book in Tales Saga TNG. The Tales Saga is an alternate version of Yu-Gi-Oh rewriting the story from the end of Battle City onwards. It's been eleven years since the trio's birth and they just can't seem to keep themselves out of trouble. But will their loyalty to each other prove to be their downfall?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sighing heavily, Lus Moto ran his fingers back through his mess of short, reddish-brown hair. It had been longer once, when his Mum had been trying to style it like his Dad's just for the novelty purpose. But he wasn't having any of it; not anymore. It was bad enough being the son of the great King of Games, without having to look like him. Luckily for him Taylor and Arados had been more than happy to help him crop it short and now it hung around his head in uneven, tatty waves. It was a style he really liked because it made him look so unique, but so far his Mum had remained unconvinced and he'd only managed to escape the hairdressers, by eluding his mother and wasting time. Needless to say he'd been in trouble that day, but recently no day would be complete if he wasn't.

To the right of him, Arados Lutoni lay with his head leant so far back over the arm of the chair he was awkwardly positioned on that the browning tips of his mop of dark blond hair were sweeping against the floor. His velvet brown eyes registered nothing but the back of his lids and his hands tapped out the drum line to a tune only he could hear. To the left of him, Taylor Kaiba sat hunched over the arm. His short, chocolate brown hair was unable to hide the look of concentration on his face, as he scratched a simple doodle into the aging wood. After a few minutes, his brown flecked blue eyes flicked up towards Lus and a devilish grin spread across his face.

'The ultimate pet,' he smirked, as he ran his finger along the doodle and a small, crude looking dragon popped out of the wood.

'That's what you said about that freak show of a cat you drew,' he rolled his eyes.

'That was supposed to be a cat?' Arados's voice was lined with boredom. 'It looked more like a donkey with wings.'

'You two just don't know talent when you see it,' Taylor pouted as his pocket sized dragon attempted to fly around the room with its poorly drawn, uneven wings. 'I really think I'm getting better.'

'You should stick to drawing snakes and spiders,' he shook his head, 'no talent required there and they're halfway useful.'

'But that's so boring. I mean, where's the imagination in that?'

'Where's the talent in that?' Arados sat up and pointed towards the deformed living doodle. 'And besides Tay, when are you ever going to have time to draw something like that in a fight?'

'I'd draw it before I started.'

'Oh yeah,' he rolled his eyes, 'I can see it now; _please mister, can you leave off pounding me for five minutes, whilst I draw myself some funky looking creature. See I have this wicked power that allows me to bring drawings to life_. Mann, you'd hit the floor before you got halfway through that sentence.'

'You're just jealous Ara.'

'Oh yeah, I'm just dying to trade my superior strength in for the ability to bring stickmen to life,' he rolled his eyes. 'Nope, I think I'm quite happy with my gift thank you very much.'

'Whatever Arados, everyone knows you're nothing but a thug,'

'And everyone knows you're nothing but a vandal,' he shrugged, 'so what?'

'What about you Lus,' Taylor turned towards him, 'my gift or yours?'

'Mine, hands down,' he grinned.

'Yeah, I think I'd agree with that.'

'Me too,' Arados smirked. 'I mean, imagine all the tricks I could play on Nana Wheeler if only she couldn't see me.'

'Oh please,' Lus tilted his head in a cocky manner, 'that's small fry. Observe,' he pulled a sliver charm bracelet out of his pocket. 'Loopy Lisa really ought to remember there's a reason the teachers tell us not to bring valuables to school. Maybe next time she'll think twice before calling me short.'

'Awesome,' Taylor laughed, 'but I didn't think she ever took it off.'

'She doesn't; I slipped it right off her wrist.'

'Did you freak her out a little first?'

'Naturally.'

'So it was your fault then,' Arados shot him a look, before smirking. 'Thief.'

'Thug,' Taylor shared Arados's smirk.

'Vandal,' Lus joined them in their looks of amusement, before all three of them burst out laughing.

It was times like this he was glad of the strong bond they shared. After all, being a social outcast wasn't exactly much fun on your own; especially when you had a tendency to find yourself in a lot of trouble most of the time. Not that it was ever his fault of course. Smugly he slipped the bracelet back into his pocket and slid comfortably back in his chair. In a few moments their amusement would be spoiled. But, no matter what punishment they gave them, nothing could break the connection he had with his Ohpayo cousins. Closing his eyes he waited for the crash of a door, which wasn't long in coming.

'Okay mister,' his father's voice was as tight as it was stern, 'let's see you talk your way out of this one.'

'They started it,' Lus opened his eyes and met his father's gaze.

'That didn't mean you had to finish it,' he folded his arms. 'And I thought we only agree to send you to a Standing school on the understanding you didn't use your powers in public like that.'

'But I didn't use my powers,' a stupid smirk pulled at his lips as the Millennium Puzzle re-materialised in his hands, 'they used me.'

'Don't even try Lus,' he glared at him as he swiped his puzzle back. 'I've been looking for this all day; I'm not impressed.'

'Ah, so what's new?' He shrugged and averted his gaze.

'You boys do get that this was the final straw, don't you?' Tristan's voice was filled with anger. 'You were this close,' he gestured with his fingers, 'to being expelled. Instead you're being suspended for two weeks. Again. And Taylor and Lus are changing schools.'

'What?' Taylor jump out of his seat. 'To where?'

'That hasn't been decided yet, but you will both be sent to a different school.'

'That's not fair,' Lus shook his head, 'and how come Arados gets to stay here?'

'Because of Jo and Crovell,' Joey folded his arms, 'I think its best for him to stay with his siblings.'

'But that's so not fair,' Arados stared at his father, 'I don't want to stay here if they don't.'

'You don't have a choice.'

'This isn't fair!'

'No, I'll tell you what's not fair,' Joey's voice was low with biting anger, 'the three of us having to come down here almost every day, because the three of you can't keep yourselves out of trouble. You don't see Crovell or Jo causing this much hassle.'

'Only because they don't get caught.'

'Or maybe it's because they're just smart enough to know how to behave.'

'Are you calling me dumb now?' Arados's eyes burnt with rage. 'Just because I don't have as high an IQ as them, doesn't mean I'm an idiot.'

'Then why do you insist on acting like one?'

'Err… maybe because you insist on treating me like one.'

'I'm not having this argument with you Arados.'

'Fine Dad,' he glared, 'see you at home.'

With that he disappeared, leaving Joey with a less than impressed look on his face.

'You know something,' Lus smirked, 'Ara has the right idea, later Dad,' he laughed, as his body slowly vanished into nothing.

'Lus, get back here right now.'

Shaking his head, Lus just stood there with his arms folded, watching his father stare searchingly into the space he'd once filled. Beside him Taylor began to giggle.

'And just what's so funny?' Tristan folded his arms.

'The fact you think you can control us,' Taylor averted his gaze, 'just because we're eleven.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Aww,' Crovell ruffled Arados's hair, 'is my baby brother in trouble?'

'Leave off it C,' he swiped his hand away, 'I'm not in the mood.'

'Well it's your own fault,' he leant over the back of the couch and grinned down at him, 'I mean, Jo's offered time and time again to do a cleanup job for you; what do you have to be so stubborn for?'

'Because I don't want to be like you.'

'What, you mean smart?'

The second the smug remark left his mouth he'd found himself flying head first over the couch. He landed heavily, face down on the floor, with his brother pinning both arms tightly behind his back.

'No stupid, careless,' Arados's voice was tinged with angry sulky tones. 'You only need Jo, because you're careless.'

'And you're not?' Crovell laughed as he struggled to get free. 'I'm not the one who's been suspended for like the third time this year, remember.'

'Yeah, but I'm learning.'

'Learning, what exactly? How to be the King of Chaos?'

'No, that's your job.'

'Got that right,' he grinned as he sent a shockwave of energy through his body, causing his brother to go flying back across the room.

'Cheater,' Arados glared as he got to his feet, 'you only do that because I'm stronger than you.'

'Physically maybe,' Crovell smirked as he got up from the floor, 'but we all know when it comes to actual power, I'm god. And that's why I'm one step up the evolutionary chain to you Ara. Because what I have takes brains to control and you're nothing but a caveman.'

'Muton fo.'

'And there you go, proving my point again,' he folded his arms. 'Buck up your ideas little bro, because when you look bad we look bad and that reflects badly on Dad.'

'Who cares?'

'He's the First, Arados.'

'Yeah, I know,' he flicked a lock of hair back from his eyes, 'but its not as though I can put that down as my Dad's job title, now is it?'

'Just because you can't tell people, doesn't mean you can disrespect it.'

'Whatever C,' he rolled his eyes, 'I'm going to train now.'

'You can't, Dad's taken your bag down.'

'What?' The word burst angrily out of him.

'You are being punished Ara, remember?'

'Fine, whatever,' he grunted, 'there's more than one way for me to cool off.'

And with that he transformed himself into a large, white wolf cub and stalked moodily out of the room.

'Chit,' Crovell smirked and shook his head, 'nice one little bro.'

* * *

Taylor had followed his friends' example and jumped himself home. Frustrated by his son behaviour, Tristan had followed, only to find the youth curled up in his Dad's arms with such a pitiful look on his face Tristan couldn't help but forgive him. Taylor wasn't like most kids, who'd run to the other parent to overthrow a decision they didn't like. He might have been a troublemaker, but he understood it was unfair to pit his parents against each other in order to get his own way. Instead he tried to change the original parent's mind by looking as cute as possible. It hadn't worked since he turned seven, but Tristan had to give him points for trying.

'I'm sorry Tay,' he shook his head, 'my decision's final. I mean, it's not like you don't see them all the time anyway.'

'But I don't want to go to a new school,' he sulked, 'I like my school and I like that my cousins are there,' he sighed. 'If I promised to be good and not get into anymore trouble, can you please let me stay?'

'I'm sorry Tay, but you keep making that promise and it doesn't work.'

'But I mean it this time.'

'I wish I could believe that,' he knelt down in front of his son and gently stroked his hair, 'I really do, but you've let me down once too often. I think this is for the best.'

Taylor gave a heavy sigh, then nodded.

'Okay Parto, but if I prove myself to be very, very good at this new school, would you transfer me back?'

'If you prove yourself to be very, very good Taylor, then yes, I will transfer you back,' his face filled with a sympathetic smile. 'But you really have to be very, very good.'

'I will,' he sniffed.

'I'll believe that when I see it,' he sighed. 'Now go play with your cousin, I think she's upstairs with your una.'

He nodded again, before slowly getting up out of his Dad's arms. He then gave Tristan a half smile, before hugging him.

'I'm sorry I'm such a pain Parto.'

'And I'm sorry you're not cute anymore,' he gave a soft little laugh as he hugged him back.

'Me too,' Taylor grinned, 'it made getting my own way a lot easier.' His face pulled back to a more serious look. 'But I really am sorry.'

'I know,' he ruffled his hair. 'Now run along, I want to talk to your Dad, okay.'

He nodded for a third time and quickly hurried out of the room. Watching him, Tristan couldn't help but smile. He might have been a troublesome child, but he had a good heart and hopefully sending him to a new school would remind him of that. Once he had left the room Tristan turned his attention towards Kaiba. Two months ago his vision had fallen to the thirty percent mark and depression had hit him like a ton of bricks; to the degree where he refused point blank to leave the house forcing Mokuba and Tristan to take over the running of Kaiba Corp full time.

It was hard seeing him like this. After Taylor had been born and despite his physical weakness and the knowledge he would eventually go blind, Kaiba had been determined not to let it get to him. With the help of Mokuba and Tristan both covering for him when he was too weak or sick to do anything himself he managed to maintain both his own reputation and the reputation of the company. But as the years wore on one thing had become clear; the physical weakness didn't bother Kaiba anywhere near as much as the imminent blindness did. As time continued to pass it started bothering him more and more to the point where it was hard to even get him to admit what was going on, never mind anything else and just about the only thing which kept him together was watching Taylor grow up. But now he couldn't even do that anymore.

'You're not sending him to a boarding school,' Kaiba broke the silence.

'Wouldn't dream of it,' he sighed, 'I was actually thinking about getting him home schooled; that way he would be round here a little more.'

'Keeping an eye on me you mean?'

'No actually, I was thinking the other way round. As much of a troublemaker as he is in school, he's always well behaved at home. Or rather, he's always well behaved around you.'

'That's because he knows what I went through for him,' a soft smile formed on his lips. 'I would like him around a little more.'

'I thought you might,' Tristan perched himself on the coffee table for a moment. 'So how are you today?'

'Everything's so dark,' his voice was mute, 'I can't even tell when my vision is blurry or not and I... I just want to be able to see. I don't even know what Taylor looks like anymore.'

'Then close your eyes and I'll…'

'No,' Kaiba shook his head, 'I want to be able to see him. I don't want you seeing him for me; it's just not the same.'

'We'll find a way to get your vision back, I promise.'

'Don't make promises you can't keep Tristan. I promised I'd find a way to fix you, remember? But I didn't fix you; I just slapped a band aid over the problem and acted like that was good enough.'

'It is good enough.'

'No it's not. If it were good enough you wouldn't be a complete mental blank every time you took it off. If it were good enough it would slowly be improving your natural memory, not making it worse.'

'You don't know for sure it's making it worse Seto,' he shook his head, 'the doctors always said it could go this way, remember?'

'Then why do I feel like it's my fault?' Kaiba turned onto his side and lowered his gaze.

After a few moments of watching him, Tristan climbed onto the couch next to him and pulled himself into Kaiba's arms.

'It's not your fault Seto; none of this is your fault.'

'Why do you put up with me?' Kaiba's voice was low and dull.

'Because I love you Seto Kaiba,' a sad smile formed on his lips, 'and nothing's ever going to change that.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Whoever thought it was a good idea to give the power of invisibility to a child clearly didn't consider the possibility of kids like Lus Moto existing. Because kids like Lus Moto used this particular power to drive their parents wild, especially when they could use it to turn objects around them invisible as well. Almost as soon as Yugi arrived back at their flat he found the Millennium Puzzle had once again vanished from around his neck. Reaching for it he was almost surprised to find someone had already managed to take it off him.

'Taylor's gift has its uses,' Lus's voice sounded from out of nowhere.

'You mean that was a fake?' Yugi kept his voice as calm as possible.

'It was real to the picture it came from.'

'And just where is my Puzzle Lus?'

'Well it spent most of the day around my neck, or at least most of it did.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'That your other self was being a spoilsport, so I switched him off.'

'What's _that_ supposed to mean?'

Suddenly a piece of the puzzle appeared out of nowhere, dropping heavily to the floor.

'Lus!'

'Oh don't worry Dad; it was just the one piece, but it was enough.'

'Give me back my puzzle Lus,' his voice became heavy and stern.

'Um… how about no.'

'Lus!'

'Tit for tat dad. You take my friends away from me; I take your friends away from you.'

'This isn't a game Lus.'

'That'd be a first.'

'Lus I'm serious.'

'So am I Dad; I'm fed up of being treated like some irresponsible kid.'

'Then stop acting like one and give me back my Puzzle.'

'No.'

Suddenly another piece of the puzzle dropped to the floor at the opposite end of the room to the first.

'Lus!'

'I want to stay at school with Tay and Ara.'

'If that's what you want Lus, you're going about getting it the wrong way.'

'I want to stay at school with them.'

'I'm afraid that's not your choice.'

'Why do I have to change schools anyway?' Lus's voice whined and sulked.

'Because it was the only way to convince you headmaster not to expel you.'

'Which still would have involved me changing schools.'

'Yeah, with a nasty blotch on your permanent record,' he gave a heavy sigh. 'Lus, you're not gaining anything from this bad boy image of yours. A new school is a chance for a new start, you can begin again.'

'I don't want to begin again. I like being a bad boy.'

'Why?'

'Because _you_ weren't.'

There was something about those words which cut Yugi deep. Lus hadn't always been a bad boy, in fact up till a year ago all three of the Ohpayo Cousins were exceptionally well behaved. Then something had happened to make all three of them start acting out and nobody was totally sure why. Just the thought it might have had something to do with him left an unsettled feeling in Yugi's stomach.

'Is being like me really so horrible Lus?'

There were a few moments of silence, before his puzzle suddenly materialised and fell to the floor.

'Lus?'

He felt something brush past his shoulder and, with lightning reflexes, he turned round and grabbed hold of his son's invisible arm.

'Lus you didn't answer my question.'

'You don't know how bad it is to be like you,' his son appeared before him, his velvet blue eyes filled with a look of pain and anger, 'because you've never had to live up to you.'

* * *

When the white wolf cub had approached them, Drake had instantly transformed himself into a sleek black panther cub in order to protect his friends. Of course he knew the wolf was really Arados, but he liked showing off in front of the girls. Giving an unimpressive roar, he pounced on the wolf cub only to be sent flying almost as soon as the fray began. Landing neatly on his feet, he tried again, but to no avail. Arados was not only bigger than him, but he was about a hundred times stronger even when he was holding back.

Still, it was worth one more shot and, leaping towards him, he was determined to give it everything he had. Unfortunately for him, so was Arados and the next thing he knew he was colliding heavily with a nearby tree to the noise of a loud thwack.

'Arados,' Hazelnut's voice was filled with impatient anger, 'what did you have to do that for?'

'He was the one who attacked me,' the older boy transformed back into his human state.

'There was no need to be so rough with him; he's only eight.'

'And so are you lus soulless,' he turned away from her, 'therefore _you_ have no right to be telling me off.'

'You okay Dray Dray?' Lilac gently stroked his fur as he lay their reeling in pain.

In response he made a few poor injured little kitten noises, which never turned out as good as they sounded in his head. Still she continued to pet him and that made him feel better.

'Apologise to Drake,' Hazelnut's voice was little more than a flat order.

'Um… No,' Arados folded his arms, 'he should apologise to me.'

'I'll tell your Dad, then you'll be in big trouble. Drake's an Ashmar, remember.'

'He attacked me! If he didn't want to get hurt, he shouldn't have done that. It's his fault, not mine.'

'You're impossible!'

'Whatever,' he turned himself back into the white wolf cub and stalking off.

Sighing heavily, Hazelnut came over to Drake and for a few moments just stood there watching as her little sister fussed over him.

'Turn back Drake,' she knelt down beside him.

Doing as he was told, he transformed himself back into a human, but continued to lie in an awkward state.

'You're not going to tell his Dad on him, are you?' Drake met her gaze.

'No,' she shook her head, 'he's right, you attacked him, you'd get into trouble too. And I really, really don't want that.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Today had been the last straw; Serenity couldn't take it anymore. The stares. The whispers. The murmurs behind her back. It wasn't fair to her or her daughter. And, as much as it pained her to do it, this was the only solution she could see. Taking one of the bottles of hair dye she used to colour her own unnaturally bleached hair, she carefully began to apply it to her toddler's snow white locks. Almost as soon as she began applying it her daughter began to howl and scream as though she'd been burned.

Blinking the tears back from her eyes, she gritted her teeth and continued with what she was doing. She hadn't wanted it to come to this. It was bad enough having to dye her own hair every other day just to have it bleach completely white two days later. She hadn't wanted that fate for her daughter. It just wasn't fair.

'I'm sorry honey,' she tried to soothe her, 'but that boy had no right to call you a sheep and I don't want anyone to taunt you like that again. I know you're too young to understand, but you'll thank me when you're older. I mean, I have to do this too. Just be grateful you're too young for coloured contacts,' she swallowed hard, 'I just want you to be happy my pet and unfortunately that means fitting in. And looking like a Veronsen isn't going to make you fit in.'

Miserably her daughter continued to bawl. She was too young to understand what was going on and that's what hurt Serenity the most. The fact she couldn't make her daughter understand this was a necessary cruelty and would certainly be better for her in the long run.

'Why is CiCi crying Una Serenity?' Her nephew's voice sounded from the doorway.

'Because she doesn't like her hair being dyed.'

'Then why are you?'

'A boy at the park called her a sheep today and started bleating at her. It was the final straw Taylor; I just can't take it anymore.'

'How old was he? Maybe I could teach him a lesson for picking on a three year old.'

'I don't think so Tay,' she turned towards him, 'you get yourself into far too much trouble as it is and your Dad would kill me for encouraging more.'

'I'm not like Ara, Una Serenity,' he made his way towards them, 'I wouldn't beat the kid up, just scare him a bit. I'm getting better at drawing dragons,' he grinned as a malformed looking winged beast flew into view. 'See.'

As her daughter caught sight of her cousin's creation, her screams subsided and a small babyish smile formed on her face. After a few minutes of watching it, she began to giggle.

'Look,' Taylor smirked, 'CiCi agrees with me.'

'I don't think that's why she's laughing Tay.'

'Of course it is,' a cheeky grin spread across his face, 'she always agrees with me, don't you?'

'No Taylor, she only finds you amusing because you bring things to life for her.'

'And that's why I'm her favourite cousin.'

'Actually Tay, I think she sees you more as a brother,' Serenity couldn't help but laugh.

'Still means she likes me more than Jo, Crovell and Ara.'

'No, it means she sees you more.'

'Of course she sees me more, she lives here.'

'You know Taylor; sometimes you're so innocent it's almost cute.'

'I know,' he poked his tongue out and grinned. 'Shame it doesn't work on Dad or Parto anymore.'

'That's only because you seem to be in trouble every other day.'

'That's true,' he pulled a face. 'Speaking of which, I was suspended again today.'

'Tay,' she sighed.

'I know,' he rolled his eyes. 'But some kid accused Lus of stealing Lo… Lisa's charm bracelet and, well… it kind of got out of hand.'

'You mean, you and Arados decided to fight back.'

'We couldn't let him beat up Lus, that wouldn't be fair.'

'There's no such thing as a fair fight when Arados is there, you know that.'

'He tried to hold back.'

'He doesn't know how.'

'Yeah, but I'm sure the kid didn't need all his ribs.'

'Taylor!'

'Hey, I didn't pound on him, I just let a snake bite him a few times,' a weak smile formed on his face.

'Oh Taylor,' she shook her head with disappointment.

'I didn't draw the snake and I didn't mean for it to come alive, it just sort of happened.'

'A lot of things just sort of happen when you, Lus and Arados are together.'

'You noticed that too, huh?' Taylor grinned.

'It's pretty hard not to,' she narrowed her gaze. 'You three cause way too much trouble.'

'Well you don't have to worry about that anymore,' he sighed, lowering his gaze.

'Why not?'

'Parto's sending me to a different school.'

'Well it's about time.'

'Hey,' he scowled at her.

'I'm sorry Tay, but it's for the best.'

'That's what Parto said.'

'That's because your Parto's a surprisingly clever man.'

'Not as clever as Dad though,' he lowered his gaze. 'Will Dad ever be happy again?'

'Your Dad has a lot to deal with right now Tay.'

'I know,' his lower lip trembled, 'and it's all my fault. If I'd never been born, he wouldn't be like this. I made him go blind.'

'No you didn't Tay; please you have to stop thinking like that.'

He gave a heavy sigh, but didn't say anything.

'You want to help me wash this dye out of CiCi's hair,' Serenity forced a smile onto her face and tried to lighten the mood.

He nodded and smiled weakly back at her. The three of them then made their way towards the bathroom. Once there Taylor kept CiCi amused, as she ran a shallow bath for her. Placing her daughter into the water, she ran a gentle stream on the shower and, carefully tilting her daughter's head back, began to wash the dye from her hair.

'The waters going brown,' Taylor laughed, 'maybe it'll dye CiCi's skin and she'll look like she's got a really bad fake tan.'

'I hope not.'

'Me too, CiCi's too little and too pale to get away with a really bad fake tan.'

'Glad you think so,' she rolled her eyes.

'Is the water supposed to go this brown?'

'I'm not sure,' she frowned, 'I don't normally run myself a bath when I wash out the excess dye.'

'There seems to be a lot of excess dye. How much did you use?'

'Less than half a bottle.'

'Maybe CiCi has less hair than you think,' he laughed.

Serenity didn't reply. Instead she watched, as the water continued to run through her daughter's hair. She knew she hadn't put the dye on for anywhere near long enough, but some of it still should have taken. But the longer she watched, the lighter CiCi's hair became, to the point where… Suddenly she switched the shower off and stared in dismay down at her daughter.

'The dye didn't work,' Taylor's voice was as brash as it was vaguely amused, 'I guess that means her hair's meant to be white.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

SK watched as the younger of his two cousins pulled his long, white hair into a neat ponytail and slid a pair of lenseless glasses back up his nose. His pale eyes then glimmered with excitement as he grinned up at him.

'Not a bad disguise, right? And cheep too,' he took off the black jacket he was wearing and undid the top button off his shirt. 'Better,' he nodded, after re-examining his reflection.

'You look…' SK licked his lips nervously, 'different.'

'Well that's what I was aiming for,' he smirked. 'Did that suit I gave you fit?'

'Yeah, but you still haven't explained what all of this is about.'

'Well its quite simple,' he smirked, 'about once a year Seto Kaiba and his secretary, i.e. Tristan, make a visit to Duel Academy to, you know, make sure everything's still running smoothly. They usually stay in the background, with only a few select members of the faculty aware of their presence. Only this year my brother doesn't exactly feel like going, for obvious reasons.'

'Okay,' he frowned curiously at him, 'so I guess that means you're going instead. So what's with the disguise and what do you need me for?'

'Well, you haven't aged since your death and I'm now about the same age as you, physically I mean. You also kind of look like my brother and…'

'I'm not sure I like the sound of where this is going.'

'Oh come on, it's not like I'm asking you to pretend to be Seto. I'm asking you to pretend to be me.'

'But why?'

'Do you remember when I was a full Veronsen?'

'I'm hardly likely to forget Mokuba,' he shifted uncomfortably as he licked his lips again.

'True,' he shot him a sympathetic look, before taking a deep breath in. 'What me and Serenity didn't tell you guys is that on, I guess it must have been the third day, the whole city suddenly came alive with the scent of Reama magic.'

'Well that's makes sense; I mean, it would coincide with the birth of Taylor, Lus and Arados.'

'Well, we didn't know that at the time, in fact we were more concerned with feeding off of it. Only problem was, the source of each scent turned out to be a toddler, well practically. It held no interest for us, because of the risk involved and the fact their powers weren't developed enough to be worth it even if there was no risk.' He paused for a moment. 'Serenity and I never lost the ability to track that scent.'

'Where exactly is this going Mokuba?'

'Do you remember when me and Serenity went around the world on our honeymoon?'

'You were gone for a year without a word and came back with very few pictures. So yeah.'

'Well it was during that trip we discovered just how much dying our hair and wearing contacts dampens our Veronsen senses,' he took another deep breath in. 'The reason there are very few pictures is because we didn't exactly want many pictures of us like this. Or at least Serenity didn't,' he shifted his gaze away. 'We never got over that whole Jay thing, you know; we wanted to find a way to make it all better or at least make being like this worth something. So we decided to seek out powerful sources of Reama magic and make sure they were working for us.'

'But why?' SK found himself studying him. 'With Nayta trapped in Giya, it's not like there's any threat to us. I'm mean, we've gone eleven years without any trouble from the Reama Sorcerers.'

'Yeah,' he nodded, 'and do you want to know why?'

'Why…?'

'Because the Standing awakening happened only to children under the age of ten and, in most cases, under the age of seven. There's been no threat to us so far because the children were too young to know they had power to tap into at the time of their awakening. And those who did quickly had it suppressed along with their imaginary friends.'

'Why do I get the feeling you're going to tell me its not going to stay that way?' SK's tongue skated across his lips.

'Because the children are teenagers now, all it takes is for a few bad seeds to tap into what's there and…'

'And we could be staring down the barrel of a Standing rebellion.'

'Exactly.'

'Okay,' he folded his arms, 'so where does Duel Academy come into all of this?'

'The origin of duel monsters is routed in the history of Reama magic amongst the Standing, you know that SK. Okay, not all players back then were Reama users, but usually the best were and the kids at Duel Academy play the same game their ancient counterparts did, so...'

'So there's a chance more than a few of them also contain the capability of using Reama Magic; you want to test them?'

'That would suggest I didn't already know some of them are capable of it.'

'Huh?'

'I told you, we were looking for powerful sources and there were a number that caught our interest. A few… more unusual kids, who we've been keeping our eyes on.'

'Without anyone knowing,' he cocked an eyebrow as his tongue skated across his lips again, 'how'd you manage that?'

'Well, truth be told, it was mostly me. I mean, Win's powers had to be useful for something, right?' Mokuba grinned.

'So you've been keeping an eye on these kids and they're now all at Duel Academy?'

'As far as I know they're all still there. Well…' he hesitated, 'all bar one of them; he kind of graduated and is now working for Pegasus. But I'm not so worried about him right now.'

'But you are worried about the others?'

'Not all of them, just the stronger two. I just need to make sure they're still… neutral, as it were. Eleven years of calm means there's one hell of a storm coming, I just want to make sure we're ready for it.'

* * *

'Meow,' Catilin rolled onto her back and cheekily poked her tongue out at Duke.

She'd been acting this way ever since she'd found out she was pregnant again. It had been kind of cute at first, but now he was beginning to wonder if he needed to get her seen by a psychiatrist. The problem was he knew she wouldn't react well to that kind of doctor, or any kind of doctor for that matter, but after what she'd been through as a kid he didn't exactly blame her.

'So are you actually going to use real words this evening or am I going to have to ask Ahna for those cat lessons?' He leant back against the door frame and smiled down at her.

'Meow.'

'You know I kind of miss my human talking Catilin, she was kind of quirky and definitely cute.'

'Meow.'

'I'm not joking Cat; I'm really worried about you.'

'Meow.'

'Look, I know why you're doing this,' he sighed as he made his way towards the bed and sat down beside her, 'but I promise it won't happen this time.'

'Meow,' she sighed heavily before turning away from him.

'Cat I promise you're not going to lose this one.'

'Meow.'

'Look, I've been looking into this; your Khine lost four of hers too. You share her genes; I mean, you are her. But her sixth and her seventh child were born alive. That means there's hope for us. We will have another child Catilin, I promise.'

'Meow,' her voice was as dull as the look in her eyes.

'Ahna will be dropping Drake back soon,' sighing again he lowered his gaze, 'he spent the afternoon and evening with her girls again, because I had a few things to do.'

'Meow.'

'You know, I think he's starting to miss you.'

'Meow.'

'I mean, he thought it was funny at first, but now…'

'Meow.'

'Catilin please stop,' he placed a hand on her arm, 'you're scaring me.'

After a few moments of silence, she slowly got up off the bed and headed towards the balcony. For a few long moments he watched her as she stared out across the gardens of the Northern Palace.

'What are you thinking about?'

Her head twitched at the sound of his voice but she didn't reply. Instead she gave a heavy sigh and lowered her head. He hated seeing her like this, but he didn't know what to do, how to help her.

'I miss you Cat,' his voice was sorrowfully quiet, 'I want to be able to help you, I really do. And I know you're scared, but so am I. And I'm trying to be strong for you and for Drake. But it kills me to see you like this. Please talk to me Cat. Please.'

She turned towards him, her brown eyes filled with the pain he knew she was feeling. He could see she wanted desperately to talk to him, but he could also see she didn't know how. After a minute or two her gaze lowered and she turned away again.

'Meow,' the sound was little more than a soft whisper, 'Meow.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Remind me Jo, how exactly did we end up with Mr too arrogant to ask for help, for a younger brother?'

'I believe it had something to do with you saving our Dad's life,' she smirked to herself as her eyes remained trained on the cards in front of her.

'No, I believe your Mum saved our Dad's life,' he took a step towards her, 'my former future self was simply the instigator of said saving.'

'It still amounts to the same thing C; the possibility of him being born and your invested interested in making sure it happened. Face it, Mr too arrogant to ask for help is your fault. So did you get the cards I asked for or not?'

'I still think it's cheating Jo,' he moved into her eye line and placed the small pile of cards onto the table next to her.

'I'm not the one who's going to be duelling him, remember?'

'That's not the point.'

'You said it yourself C, he's never going to ask us for help,' she glanced up at him, 'but this way we can make sure he stays safe for as long as possible. Unless of course you've decided there's another way of doing this?'

'We've discussed it Jo, there isn't. But I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the idea of you keeping Mr too arrogant safe at the expense of other people.'

'Well we could always tell Dad; stop any of it before it even happens.'

'And miss out on all the chaos you mean?'

'I thought you might say that,' an amused yet knowing smile pulled at her lips. 'So where is Mr too arrogant right now anyway?'

'He went for a white wolf run,' Crovell shrugged.

'How long ago?'

'Two or three hours at least; so my guess is that our Dad and your Mum have probably noticed him missing by now.'

'He just can't keep out of trouble, can he?' Giving a half laugh, she turned her attention back towards the cards.

'He is trouble,' Crovell rolled his eyes, 'his existence is an anomaly and even his birth was a nightmare.'

'You love him really. I've seen you reeling in the chaos he's created over the years; especially in the last couple after his rebellious phase began.'

'But you know me sis,' he leant in towards her, 'I love chaos, it doesn't matter who instigated it.'

'True, but you always seem happier when it's him. Admit it, you love him and you'll miss him if the worst were to happen.'

'We've discussed this Jo, it's an acceptable risk; you're not changing my mind here,' his voice was level and serious.

'I know; I'm just trying to remind you of who he is.'

'I know who he is. He's trouble; he's always been trouble,' an almost affectionate smirk twitched at his lips, 'but he's our trouble.'

* * *

Mai gave a heavy sigh and watched Joey pace back and forth across the room.

'I'm not going looking for him,' his voice was filled with the same level of agitation as his body. 'I won't. Not this time. He'll have to come back eventually.'

'You always say that and you always end up looking for him,' she shot him a weak, almost pleading smile. 'Why don't you save yourself the time and worry and go look for him now?'

'Because I'm tired of playing this game with him.'

'He's just a kid Joey and he's our son; please go look for him.'

'No.'

'Joey,' pleading tones crept into her voice, 'it's getting dark now; I don't like the thought of him out there on his own.'

'Then you go look for him.'

'You know that won't work.'

'I'm not doing this with him again Mai. He has to learn there are consequences for his actions and if he has to stay out there all night to learn that, then fine by me.'

'Joey!'

'I mean it Mai.'

'He's eleven.'

'So is Jo and you don't see her carrying on like this.'

'I know, but Jo's different.'

'How? She has the same parents, doesn't she? We raised her in the exact same way, didn't we? So what makes her so different to Arados? And don't bother saying it's because she's a girl Mai, because I just don't buy it.'

'Jo is the Heir to Order.'

'And Arados is the Heir to Light, the Heir to the First; somehow I think that's the same, don't you. I mean, if the Mistresses carried on like he does then…'

'The Reganna might have tried to take over the multiverse every chance they got?'

'Ha ha, very funny Mai, but it's not the same.'

'Oh I don't know, I think there are a lot of comparisons between the ways Arados, Lus and Taylor behave and the way the Mistresses were when they were children.'

'And what would you know about it?'

'I am Win Mai, remember.'

'Yeah, but Win Catilin's the one with most of the memories.'

'But between her, what I know and the Fabled Truths I have a pretty good idea of what the Mistresses were like back then. Lus may not act much like the young Face of Friendship did, but the three of them are definitely similar to the Pure, Win and the First.'

'Whatever,' he rolled his eyes, 'all I know is that I'm not going out looking for him again.'

'Yes you are.'

'And what makes you so sure of that?'

'Because me and your conscience won't let you leave him out there all night.'

'Oh, I'm fairly sure my conscience will.'

'Yes, but I'm pretty sure I won't.'

'You're not guilting me into going out looking for him.'

'No, that's the job of your conscience. It's my job to make sure your conscience does its job.'

'I'm not going out looking for him Mai.'

'Yes you are.'

'No I'm not.'

'Oh, trust me, you are.'

'No I'm not. Not this time.'

'You will Joey, we both know you will. So why not just get it over with and go after him already?'

'No, I told you, I'm not playing his little games with him anymore. If he wants to get my attention, he has to come to me and earn it.'

'Joey, he won't come back until you start looking for him, you know that.'

'No, all I know is that's what he wants us to think. I've always gone out looking for him. This time I won't.'

'Joey you have to.'

'No I don't.'

'Joey, please,' her voice lost all tones of patience it might have had, 'he's our son and he's just a kid. I don't like the thought of him being out there all night. Go look for him; I'm begging you, go look for him, please.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mokuba leant against the doorframe and watched Serenity put their daughter to bed. He still didn't quite know what it was he felt for her. He knew love played a part, but it wasn't the kind of love the others had. It was more like a twisted and pulling devotion which at times scared him. The problem was no matter how much he tried to picture himself with anyone else, it was impossible. Whatever it was he felt for Serenity prevented him from being with anyone else, regardless. He knew she felt the same way he did and there were times, moments where they could both forget the darkness within their feelings and somehow convince themselves what they had was a genuine love. But those moments always felt too brief and fleeting.

Serenity's eyes rose to meet with his, the off-brown coloured contacts she was wearing somehow enhancing the pained emotions behind them.

'You look awful,' her voice was tight as she turned her attention back to CiCi.

'I know,' he lowered his gaze, 'but…'

'I know.'

'Will you miss me?'

'Of course,' her voice was soft, 'I'm not complete when you're not here. And I won't be the only one to miss you.'

He gave a stiff nod, before making his way over to them.

'Daddy!' CiCi raised her arms towards him.

'You recognise me, huh little one,' he pulled her into a hug, 'even though you've never seen me like this before.'

'And hopefully she'll never see you like it again,' Serenity shot him a look. 'You don't look good like this; nobody could ever look good like this,' she turned her head away. 'It's bad enough that her hair won't dye.'

'What?' Mokuba felt shock rivet through him. 'You said you weren't going to do that, not till she started school.'

'Well I changed my mind,' her voice was tight, 'only now I wish I hadn't.'

'I... I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' she shook her head. 'It was my mistake, but at least we know now.'

'She'll still be able to wear coloured contacts though.'

'I guess.'

There were a few long moments of silence, during which Mokuba found himself studying her. In all the years they'd been like this he'd never been able to work out exactly what it was Serenity hated so much about being part Veronsen. It wasn't something he shared. He didn't hate what they were; he just didn't fully understand it and at times that frightened him.

'I'll miss you, you know,' he broke the silence.

'Then don't go. Don't let people see you like that. Stay here.'

'I can't. You know I can't. I have to do this.'

'You don't have to do anything,' her eyes locked with his. 'What did SK have to say?'

'He had a lot of questions and I did my best to give him... reasonable answers.'

'Did he ask why we've been keeping this from everyone?'

'Strangely enough, no,' he frowned, 'but isn't that what we were hoping for? We didn't want him to ask that question because we didn't want to have to answer it.'

'I guess.'

There were a few moments of silence.

'I'm going soon,' his eyes turned towards the doorway. 'Do I... do I get a kiss goodbye or…?'

'I wouldn't let you leave without one,' her voice was strangely soft and almost affectionate, 'how else could I guarantee you coming back?'

* * *

'Hello you,' Covo smiled as she entered the room, 'how's Cat?'

'The same,' Ahna sighed, 'and Duke's looking pretty worn.'

'He's worried about her.'

'State the obvious why don't you,' she rolled her eyes.

'So why don't you state the opposite.'

'Huh?'

'The not so obvious; I mean, you know what goes on inside Catilin's head better than anyone. So tell me, what's really going on here?'

'Nu-uh,' she shook her head, 'the last time I got involved, I nearly fell out with Duke. He doesn't like me interfering and you know it.'

'So don't interfere,' he smirked. 'Just tell me what's going on and I'll interfere.'

'Covo!'

'Alright, alright, keep it to yourself,' he laughed. 'So how was your day?'

'Oh don't even try that Covo,' her gaze narrowed playfully on him, 'you spent the day with me, remember?'

'Oh yeah, how could I forget?'

'Very easily apparently.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I've known you for too long Macar Covo; I know what you're up to.'

'And that would be?'

'You're trying to trick me into telling you.'

'Oh really,' he tried to play innocent, 'is that what I was doing?'

'Yeah, it was.'

'Oh come on Ahna, tell me; I promise I won't interfere.'

'Fine,' she rolled her eyes again before giving a heavy sigh. 'It's to do with Lillyannu and Kindred.'

'How?' Covo half laughed.

'Well as you know Lillyannu married Kindred out of duty and Cat never forgave her for that.'

'But Catilin was born five thousand years after her.'

'Oh come on this is Cat we're talking about, things like that don't matter to her and you know it,' she gave another heavy sigh. 'Because of Lillyannu, Cat always promised herself she'd marry for love no matter who that person was.'

'And she did.'

'I know and that's why she can't understand it.'

'Understand what?'

'Why she's sharing her Khine's bad luck.'

'You mean the miscarriages?'

'Yeah,' she nodded, 'she always believed they were a curse on her Khine for marrying someone she didn't love.'

'Isn't that what her Khine believed?'

'Ironic, isn't it?'

'So now that she's sharing the same misfortune, she what? Doesn't believe she loves Duke.'

'No, that's not it.'

'Then…?'

'Let's just say it's complicated.'

'Oh no Ahna Crovell, you're not leaving me at that.'

'Well... you know Duke has a hole that's never been filled.'

'It has been mentioned a few times,' Covo frowned, 'although I've never been totally sure what it means.'

'I am. I've been aware of it from the beginning, but I promised Jay I wouldn't say anything and I can't break that promise now. Not to someone who doesn't already know or suspect the truth.'

'I take it Catilin knows the truth.'

'She figured it out a few years ago and I was the first person she told. I didn't... couldn't tell her I already knew and I... I managed to convince her not to tell Duke about it, but... I don't think it was my opinion on the matter she trusted.'

'Let me guess, it was Veronie's right?'

'How...?'

'I'm not stupid Ahna; I know all the Mistresses know what's going on.'

'I wouldn't say that exactly,' she averted her gaze, 'they don't know the whole truth. That's why they didn't tell Duke in the end. What's the point of revealing something no one can do anything about? At least that's the logic they used. Only... only there was something which could have been done about it... which still could be done about it, but... I promised Jay I would never reveal the whole truth unless absolutely necessary.'

'Because Jay's the reason this hole exists to begin with, right?' Covo cocked an eyebrow at her. 'That's what he admitted to, to all of us.'

'He was right; Duke doesn't need that hole to be filled, but... Cat thinks she's cursed because it isn't and she thinks it isn't filled because of what the Boy did to Duke. In her mind it makes sense that it's both hers and Jay's fault that happened so... she blames herself, but the truth is it has nothing to do with her at all. It was Jay. It was all Jay. But... how can I tell her that? How can I tell anyone without them knowing my part in all this? I kept his secret all this time and that makes me just as guilty as him.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bedtimes were a flexible thing for a natural born trouble maker and sneaking around the house after hours was all too easy when your parents believed you were asleep. It then became a game of how much you could get away with without getting caught. There was no denying that, when it came to late night mischief, Lus with his invisibility gift was definitely the best. But out of Arados and Taylor, he came top. But then again, Taylor didn't need to leave his room to cause trouble. Just so long as he had a flat surface and a pen he could cause all kinds of havoc without ever getting caught.

Still, there was no thrill in such a passive mode of mischief; after all, he rarely got to see the chaos his living doodles had created and faining sleep had only led his parents to believe he could use his gift in his dreams too. To compensate once a week he would sneak downstairs and either witness the aftermath of his gift in action or simply watch the grownups. It was strange, but sometimes just being up and downstairs after bedtime was all the excitement he needed.

Out of curiosity about what school his parents were going to send him too, Taylor had opted for watching the grownups. He'd been too afraid to ask them in person and they'd been careful enough not to mention it whilst he'd been in earshot. Still, he felt as though he ought to know what was going to happen to him; he just had to hope that's what they'd be discussing when he got downstairs.

'What does Taylor look like?' His Dad's voice drifted out from his study.

'Like his Dad, only smaller and squishier.'

Taylor couldn't help but smile, he'd been told more than once those words were his Parto's initial description of him. But he also knew hearing him say them now could only mean one thing; Parto was trying his best to cheer Dad up the only way he knew how. Creeping closer to the partially opened study door, he glanced in. He could see the gentle half smile on his Dad's face; it was something Taylor hadn't seen in a long while and it made him strangely happy to see it.

'His Dad?'

'Yes, you,' his Parto nodded, his voice mimicking child-like tones, 'you're his Dad and I'm his Parto.'

'And does his Parto love him?'

'Not as much as I love you.'

'Why not?'

'Because you're bigger than he is and there's more of you to love.'

At that his Dad pulled him into a kiss. Rolling his eyes, Taylor turned away from them. No child, no matter how much they loved their parents, wanted to see them making out. He was just about to make his way back upstairs, when he heard...

'Seto, are you okay?'

Glancing back, he could see his Dad had pulled away, with an almost sick look of distress on his face.

'Seto?' His Parto stared at him.

'I…' his Dad stammered, 'I can't even see light anymore.'

'What?'

'When I opened my eyes just now everything was in darkness,' he slowly backed away, as though he were afraid of himself. 'Tristan it's gone. It's completely gone.'

'Seto, its okay, we can get through this,' his Parto moved towards him, but his Dad blindly battered him away.

'I don't want to get through this. It's too much. Don't you get it? It's too much,' his body wavered for a moment and he somehow managed to catch hold of the desk to keep himself upright. 'I just... I just wanted to see him grow up and she took that from me.'

'I know, but what can we do?'

'You can go to her, make her take this curse away.'

'How? I don't have anything she wants and I don't think she fears anything I could do to her. She's like Re; she would much rather watch you suffer.'

'I can't live like this, Tristan please, I can't live like this. Maybe if you told her...'

'No, Seto we can't and I can't believe you of all people would even think that,' his Parto's voice was firm. 'You get all jittery at just the smell of cigarettes even though you know it's not her and she can't hurt you. Do you really want to make her an actual threat by redeeming her?'

'I...' he took a jagged breath in. 'How... how does she still have so much power over me?'

'Because you almost died because of her,' his Parto pulled him into a protective hug, 'she tortured you both mentally and physically and you almost died because of her. You being terrified is nothing to be ashamed of and this... this right now is just you being terrified because she's the one who did this to you.'

'But I... Tristan...'

'I know,' his Parto's voice was soft and gentle, 'but I would rather make a deal with the devil himself than allow _her_ her freedom.'

'But I... I don't... I don't want to live like this.'

'I know. But you're not alone here Seto; you have me and Taylor and everyone. This doesn't make you weak, I promise. So how about we get through tonight and deal with everything else tomorrow?'

Stunned Taylor took a few staggered steps away from the room before sinking down against the wall. He'd known for a long time this day was coming, but a part of him had never truly believed his Dad was going blind. A sick feeling of guilt moved through him; it didn't matter what anyone else said, if he'd never existed then his Dad wouldn't have been cursed and this day never would have come. It was his fault his Dad was blind and everything thing in him wished there was something he could do about it.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold back the tears welling up inside of him. He was too old to cry and even if he wasn't he had no right to cry right now. Not when this was his fault and not when he had no intention of ever using tears as a way of getting himself out of trouble.

'Shouldn't you be in bed Taylor?' Serenity's voice sounded gently from above him.

His eyes lifted to meet with hers, but doing so just made them water even more than they already were and his resolve not to cry was definitely wavering.

'Hey, hey,' she crouched down in concern, 'are you okay?'

'It... its Dad,' he swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, 'he... he's…' but he couldn't go on.

Instead he threw himself into Serenity's arms and burst into uncontrollable tears. Behind him he heard the door open pull fully open.

'Is he alright?' His Parto's voice was filled with concern.

'Is Kaiba?' His aunt's voice was almost tight as she scooped him up into her arms. 'You should worry about him right now; I'll put Taylor to bed.'

'Okay...'

Before anyone could say anything else, Serenity had started making her way towards the stairs. Taylor wasn't sure if he was just light for his size or if Serenity being part Veronsen gave her strength enough to carry him, but he didn't really care. All he knew was being carried by her like this was somehow comforting and more than anything he needed to be comforted right now. It was a shame that comfort didn't last; almost as soon as his body hit the cool covers of his bed, he felt his insides well up with pain. He knew he was going to cry himself to sleep no matter what anyone did or said next.

'Your Dad's strong Taylor,' Serenity's voice was soft as she tucked him in, 'I know he hasn't been coping particularly well recently, but... he's been through hell and he's survived; he'll survive this, I know he will.'

'What if he doesn't,' Taylor's sounded both dull and strained at the same time, 'what if he just continues being sad? What if he's never happy ever again? What if...?'

'You need to stop worrying so much about this Taylor. You're Dad will eventually get through it; he's just going to need you and your Parto to help him, okay? You can do that for him, right?'

'I'd do anything for him,' Taylor's lower lip quivered, 'he almost died for me.'

'I know; and that's how I know he'll get through this Taylor. You'll see your Dad smiling again before you know it, I promise.'

'But what if he doesn't? What if...?'

'Taylor it will be alright,' she gave a heavy sigh before kissing his forehead. 'Now you get some sleep; I'm pretty sure we've all got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Darkness. His world had become a world of darkness. Emotionally and visually there was nothing. Opening his eyes made no difference, other than to remind him this was what his life was now; a far reaching expanse of nothingness. A void. Darkness. Sighing heavily, he gently stroked Tristan's hair. Somehow his partner always managed to start and end each night's sleep with his head rested against Kaiba's chest. It was a strange comfort to know some things really don't change, even if the rest of his life felt like it was falling apart.

After a few moments of just lying there, the alarm clock beside their bed began to buzz. Blindly he reached out for it and switched it off.

'Good morning,' he heard Tristan yawn, as the pressure moved of his chest, 'how are you feeling?'

He shrugged, but didn't reply and he felt the weight shift in the bed as Tristan made his way out of it.

'Will you be okay on your own today? I mean, Serenity and Taylor are in, but…'

'I'd rather you stayed home.'

'I can't, I've got too much to do. With Mokuba off at Duel Academy for the next few days, someone has to pick up the slack.'

'You work too hard.'

'Didn't I used to say that to you?' Tristan's tone was light and jokey. 'Remind me, when exactly did I become Kaiba?'

'When I married you,' he gave a sad half smile.

'No, that's when I became Tristan Kaiba. I want to know when I became you.'

'You didn't become me,' he sighed again, 'I became you.'

'Oh, you think so, do you?' He felt Tristan sit down on the bed next to him. 'So if you're me, then who the hell am I?'

'You're mine,' a slight smirk pulled at his lips, 'I own you.'

'So my name is Mine now, is it?' He gently kissed him. 'And you own me?'

'Uh-huh,' he nodded, 'every inch.'

'Then maybe you shouldn't let me leave on my own, you know, just in case someone tries to steal me away from you.'

'That would never happen. And even if it did, I'd get you back.'

'How?'

Sitting up slightly he pulled Tristan into a long, deep kiss. When they parted, he rested his forehead against his partner's and wished more than anything he could see his face.

'Come to work with me today.' Tristan's soft voice broke the silence.

'I can't.'

'What's stopping you?'

'I don't want people to see me like this.'

'Then let me be your eyes for you and they won't know.'

'But I'll know.'

'Please,' he ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair, 'I just want to see my old Seto back. I miss him.'

'I don't know if he even exists anymore.'

'He does, I know he does. Come into work, you'll see. You can still be you.'

'I can't.'

'Yes you can.'

'Tristan…'

'Please Seto; you don't have to stay all day. Just come in. It'll be like old times.'

'No it won't,' he shook his head, 'because I could see then.'

'Seto... please...'

'I'm sorry,' he pulled away. 'I can't.'

'I hate seeing you like this.'

'Then go to work.'

'Seto…'

'I'll be fine,' he gave a dismissive flick of his hand, 'I just need to be on my own.'

* * *

'Catch,' Lus tossed him across a large chocolate chip cookie. 'Mum didn't even know she cooked these,' he grinned, biting into his. 'So what are you doing out here anyway?'

'Trying to avoid getting caught by my Dad,' Arados bit into the cookie he'd been given and leant back against the wall of his friend's tree house.

'You did the white wolf run again?'

'Yup, only this time with a slight difference,' he grinned, 'this time I don't plan to get caught.'

'You mean you're actually running away from home?' Lus smirked.

'Why not?' He shrugged. 'Beats living with a family who are convinced you're an idiot.'

'So where do you plan to stay exactly?'

'Well here's out of the question. I mean, the second either of your parents spots me I'm toast. And that goes for Taylor's as well.'

'So what are you going to do then?'

'I'm a wolf, aren't I? I'll run wild.'

'You mean hunt your own food and everything.'

'Yeah, but only if you and Tay spring me a few cookies every now and then.'

'Wolves don't eat cookies.'

'Normal wolves don't and I'm anything but a normal wolf.'

'Good point,' Lus laughed, 'and it'll be cool to see you.'

'So did you call Tay?'

'No reply.'

'Not like him to still be in bed.'

'I left a message,' Lus shrugged, 'he'll call me when he gets it.'

'You didn't mention me, did you?'

'Do I look stupid?'

'So what did you tell him?'

'To call me,' he forced the last large chunk of cookie into his mouth. 'Mumph muh mmmph muh muh mumph?'

'What?'

'Do you just want to go round and see him?' He repeated after swallowing his mouthful.

'You mean wake him up?' Arados grinned.

'Why not? I'll sneak up to his room and you can wait for us outside.'

'Won't he get annoyed?'

'I thought you were the one who wasn't a morning person.'

'Good point,' Arados laughed. 'Okay, let's do it. But shouldn't you let your Mum know you're going out first?'

'Did you let your parents know you were going out?'

'Good point,' he jumped to his feet. 'So what are we waiting for? Let's go.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Crashing into the tree had left a large, blackening bruise on Drake's back. Almost the second he'd spotted it, his Dad had insisted he was to take the day off school, just in case. Naturally the eight year old had been thrilled at this suggestion and even more so after sleeping had turned out to be an incredibly painful experience. His Dad had told him to stay in bed, but staying in bed hurt more than moving around. So, in direct defiance of his father's wishes, he'd left his room and begun wondering aimlessly around the Northern Palace.

Eventually he found himself in front of his parent's bedroom door. Curious about how his Mum was doing, he gave a gentle knock on the door before pushing it open. She was lying on the bed in the same defeated little huddle she'd been in the last time he'd come to see her. It made him feel bad to see her like this, more so when he knew there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.

'Meow,' he took half a step towards her.

'Meow,' his Mum glanced up at him as her face filled with a sad smile.

Sighing heavily, he walked towards her. The whole cat thing had been fun to begin with, but that was when she seemed to enjoy it too. Now, however, she was just sad all the time and he didn't really know why. Kneeling down next to the bed he folded his arms on top of the mattress, next to his mother's head, than rested his own head on top of them.

'Hey Mum,' he kept his voice soft and low, 'Dad said I could take the day off school, because I fell out of a tree and bruised my back.'

'Meow?' She frowned at him.

'Okay,' he lowered his gaze, 'I got into a fight with Arados and went flying. But he was a wolf at the time and I was a cat. Please don't tell Dad.'

'Meow,' she lightly stroked his hair.

'It was my fault,' he sighed, 'I attacked him, but I just wanted to protect Hazelnut and Lilac. Pretty dumb, huh?'

'Meow.'

'It's really dumb,' he found himself pouting, 'I mean, Arados wouldn't hurt them, they're practically his sisters. I mean, he thinks of them like they're his sisters; I just wanted to show off.'

'Meow.'

'I'm sorry.'

She gave him a sympathetic smile and brushed the hair back from his forehead.

'Meow.'

'Is that all you're going to say?' Drake wasn't sure if he was saddened or disappointed.

Her gaze lowered and she gave a heavy sigh, but said nothing.

'Mum, please talk human again; you can't say everything you need to in cat and it's just not fun anymore.'

Her gaze remained lowered and she remained silent.

'Can't you please just be my Mum again? Please?' His eyes began to glisten with unexpected tears. 'Mummy I miss you,' he climbed onto the bed next to her and was glad when she put her arms around him. 'Mummy please don't be like this no more.'

Her grip on him tightened, but she remained silent. Burying his head into her, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold back the tears welling up inside of him. It was like nothing else even mattered, not even the pain from the bruise on his back bothered him. All he wanted was for his Mum to be alright again. Everything in him willed for it to be so. He just wished and wished and wished he knew how to make his Mummy better again. He didn't want her like this anymore; he just wanted her back.

Suddenly his whole body felt cold. Opening his eyes again he was surprised to find himself outside and sat at the top of a high wall. Blinking in shock, he stared around and quickly spotting the fact someone had traded his eight year old body in for an older model. He couldn't quite tell how old he was, but he was definitely an adult. His skin was lightly tanned and all he appeared to be wearing was a short, white pleated kilt, accompanied by a strange looking brown, leather tool belt.

Afraid and confused, he soon found the tears welling up inside of him again. But before he could completely breakdown, the sound of someone else's weeping caught his attention. Turning his gaze to the ground below him, he spotted long brown hair, huddled over a white tunic and sandaled feet. Taking a deep breath in, in order to calm himself down, he called out to her.

'Are you okay?' It shocked him how deep his voice sounded and he almost wished he hadn't spoken.

A pair of brown flecked blue eyes set in a face at once familiar and yet totally new, stared up at him.

'Who are you,' her voice was little more than a fearful whisper.

'I was about to ask you the same thing,' he jumped down beside her.

'How... how did you do that without getting hurt?'

'My Mum always said I was born on my feet,' he grinned. 'So do you wanna tell me your name?'

'Do you want to tell me yours?' She folded her arms stubbornly. 'I did ask first.'

'That's true,' he laughed. 'So how old are you?'

'Changing the question doesn't mean you don't have to answer it,' she shook her head. 'And besides, you're names on your belt.'

'It is?' He frowned, looking down to where she was pointing only to see a line of strange symbols stitched into the leather.

'Nicolie,' her voice was cool and almost cold, 'your name is Nicolie.'

'Err… right,' he gave a nervous laugh. 'So now you know my name, you should tell me yours.'

'Talma,' she continued to eye him up suspiciously, 'and I'm fourteen and you have no right to be talking to me.'

'You're fourteen,' he grinned, 'you're older than me.'

Her face instantly filled with a strange look, forcing him to remember he wasn't in his own body. Giving another nervous laugh, he scratched the back of his head.

'Sorry, sometimes I forget myself.'

'I think you're forgetting a lot more than yourself,' her eyebrow twitched, 'you must be at least twenty, so for you to insinuate you're younger than me must mean you're either a liar or you're mad.'

'And for all you know, I'm probably both,' he scratched the back of his head, 'but it was an honest mistake.'

'Humph,' she looked unconvinced.

'Look, it's really not important,' he shifted his gaze away. 'What I wanna know is what you're doing crying out here anyway?'

'I wasn't crying,' there was something familiar about the stubborn tones in her voice.

'Yeah you were; I heard you.'

'I don't care what you heard, I wasn't crying,' she folded her arms. 'And if I was, it was because my father died today, alright?'

'Wow, really, he died?'

'Yes, he's dead,' she turned away from him.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' her voice trembled slightly, 'he was cursed and mad; he did bad things and he deserved to die.'

'That's harsh.'

'How can it be harsh when it's the truth?' Her voice lacked conviction.

'Because you're crying,' he half reached a hand towards her, then hesitated, 'why would you be crying if it were true?'

'He was... he was still my father,' her voice shook, 'and... and even if I didn't still love him it doesn't change the fact that children inherit their parents curses.'

'Huh?'

'Don't you get it?' She stared at him. 'My father was cursed and now that he's dead, I'm cursed too.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

One minute he'd been lying there in her arms, the next he'd completely disappeared. Horrified, Catilin had leapt out of bed, run out of her room and down along the corridors of the Northern Palace. Everything in her wanted to shout out for Duke, to cause a stir, to let everyone and anyone know her son had gone missing. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't will up the voice she needed to speak. It was at times like this she hated the fact her brain didn't work the same way everyone else's did. Because if her brain worked the way it should have nothing in the whole multiverse would have been able to keep her quiet.

It took her a while, but she finally came across Duke and when she did she found herself able to do nothing more than stare at him with a look of complete and utter despair crumpling her features.

'Are you okay?' The concern in his voice was as obvious as the expression on his face.

She opened her mouth to tell him what had happened, but found herself still unable to utter a word. Her expression trembled into tears and she threw herself into his arms.

'Hey, its okay, its okay,' he held her tight. 'What happened?'

Again she wanted so much to tell him, but still nothing would leave her mouth.

'Cat?' Duke half pulled her away to meet her gaze. 'What's happened?'

Unable to talk, she miserably shook her head and lifted her tear blurry brown eyes up to meet his, hoping beyond hope that he'd understand.

'It's Drake, isn't it?' His voice was quiet.

She nodded.

'What's happened to him?'

She opened and closed her mouth a few time, willing the words to pass her lips, but they wouldn't. Eventually she gave a heavy sob and lowered her head.

'It's okay,' he pulled her close to him again. 'Whatever's happened to him, I promise we'll deal with it. It'll be okay. It'll be okay.'

* * *

Taylor gave a heavy sigh as his hand played with the pillow beneath his head and his gaze remained trained on the window in front of him. Crying himself to sleep had left him feeling drained and even more miserable than he'd been the night before. It left him with neither the will nor the energy to get up. So when a large cookie suddenly floated into his view, he'd moodily pulled the covers over his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

'Go away Lus, I'm not in the mood.'

'How can you not be in the mood for cookies?' His friend laughed.

'Because I'm not Lus, can't you just leave me alone?'

'Not till you tell me what's wrong.'

'I don't want to talk about it. And besides, it's none of your business.'

'So your Dad finally went blind then.'

'What makes you say that?' Opening his eyes in a mix of curiosity and surprise, he slowly moved the duvet away from his face.

'You're a Kaiba,' Lus's voice sounded out of nowhere, as a chunk of the floating cookie was mysteriously bitten off, 'god forbid you ever actually tell people what's going on. But we're not stupid; Ara and I both know how worried you've been about it. So did it happen last night?'

'Yeah,' he nodded, taken what remained of the cookie out of the invisible hands before it was eaten completely. 'Although he hasn't really been able to see anything for a while now,' he stared down at the cookie he was holding. 'Just light or at least a speck of it. And now even that's gone.'

'Harsh.'

'Tell me about it,' he took a bite of the cookie.

'Yeah, because that's easier than getting you to tell me about it,' his invisible friend laughed again.

'So where's Ara?' He sniffed, surprised at how quickly his friend's company was starting to cheer him up.

'Waiting outside. He's run away for real, real this time.'

'No way!'

'Uh-huh. Want to come outside and see him.'

'Okay,' he nodded after thinking about it for a moment, 'but give me a few minutes to get dressed first, yeah?'

'Okay.'

'Well?' Taylor stared into the spot his guessed his friend was occupying.

'Well what?'

'You might be invisible Lus, but I'm not. And I'm not changing in front of you, you prev.'

'Oh yeah, because I really want to see that,' his friend voice dripped with sarcasm.

'Of course you do, everyone knows you're in love with me Lus.'

'I'm not the one with two dad's Tay.'

'What's that got to do with anything?'

'Don't act all innocent Taylor; everyone knows you'd have me in a flash, well if you weren't so in love with Arados that is.'

'Shut up Lus. If anyone's in love with Arados, it's you.'

'Shows what you know, I actually find his sister far more attractive.'

'Who Lilac?'

'No, Jo, you nimrod.'

'Yeah and everyone knows Jo's in love with me.'

'Whatever Tay, you keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it'll be true.'

'Come on Lus, we both know she'd much rather have me than you.'

'Why, you're practically her cousin.'

'No, CiCi's her cousin,' Taylor shook his head. 'And anyway shouldn't you be clearing off so I can get dressed?'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll go wait outside with Ara.'

The remaining quarter of his cookie, floated up into the air and made its slow way towards his door.

'Don't take too long now,' Lus's voice sounded from the doorway, 'or Ara will eat all the rest of these.'

* * *

'Today's the day sis,' he folded his arms, as he leant casually back against the wall and watched her make some final amendments to their brother's deck.

'I know; I just hope he comes back here to get this first.'

'So he can cheat?'

'No, so he can win.'

Walking over to her, Crovell took the deck off his sister and scanned through it.

'I can beat this,' he shot her a look.

'I'm aware of that,' her violet eyes went up to meet his.

'I thought you were supposed to be the Golden Wolf of Order sis,' he smirked.

'I am.'

'Then you're not allowed to favour Chaos.'

Placing the deck back down on the table, he took his own out of his back pocket. Sorting quickly through it, he slipped out a single card and added it to his brother's deck.

'What did you do that for?' His sister shot him a look.

'I levelled the playing field; he'll be a match for me now and that's the way it should be.'

'But…?'

'No buts Jo, you know how much I like a challenge and this is one challenge I don't want to miss out on.'

'What card did you add?' Her face filled with an uncertain look.

'All in good time little sister,' he gave a half smirk, 'all in good time.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'So is there anything you want to do?' Arados bit into his fifth or sixth cookie.

'I don't know,' Taylor shrugged, 'I was kind of thinking about going to Giya.'

'Wait, what?' Lus stared at him. 'Isn't that where they sent… _her_?'

'Yeah,' he gave a stiff nod, 'that's why I think we should go.'

'Are you crazy? She'll kill us on sight.'

'No she won't. She can't; we're mortal immortals, remember?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'you and Ara are mortal immortals. I'm just mortal and breakable. Very, very breakable.'

'She doesn't know that.'

'Err, yeah she does.'

'No, she knows one of us is vulnerable, but she doesn't know which one. I mean, she hasn't seen any of us since we were babies.'

'But what if…'

'She has no powers remember,' Arados shrugged, 'so Tay's right; there's no way she can know which of us is which. But, to be honest, I'm more concerned as to why you want to see her.'

'She was the one who cursed my Dad,' Taylor lowered his gaze, 'that has to mean she's the only one able to cure him too.'

'Oh, I get it,' he grinned. 'Well that seems like a good enough reason to me, count me in.'

'I don't know,' Lus's face filled with a doubtful look, 'I mean, she's not going to cure your Dad for nothing you know. And if we fail or get caught or…'

'We'll deal with that if and when it happens,' Arados gave a dismissive flick of his hand. 'There are far more important things at stake here.'

'I'm still not sure.'

'Come on Lus, its all for one and one for all, remember? We won't go unless you do.'

'Yeah Lus,' Taylor nodded. 'Come on please, this is for my Dad; he almost died for me I have to do something to repay him for that.'

'I know, but... you're not the ones who could get killed.'

'Lus…'

'Leave him Tay,' Arados shrugged, 'he's just a coward, so we won't go.'

'But…'

'It doesn't matter Tay, clearly he has no interest in helping your Dad.'

'But…'

'Sorry Tay.'

'Lus,' he turned back towards him, his eyes wide and pleading, 'please.'

'I'm not a coward,' Lus's eyes flicked between the two of them in an uncertain manner, 'I just don't want to get killed.'

'We won't let that happen.'

'But what if it does? I don't want to die.'

'If we don't try Lus, my Dad could stay this way forever,' Taylor lowered his head. 'You guys don't know how bad it is, but I've seen him…' he gritted his teeth and turned away. 'I just want him to be happy again, like he was when I was younger. Please,' he stared up at his friend. 'Please.'

'I… I don't know,' he stammered, 'I mean, we could get into so much trouble.'

'I thought your middle name was trouble,' Arados smirked.

'Not for this kind of trouble,' he shook his head. 'Not the kind of trouble where I could die.'

'Oh, come on Lus, please.'

'Alright,' he gave a reluctant sigh, 'but if we get caught, we're going to be in so much trouble.'

* * *

Without saying a word, Drake plonked himself down beside her and grinned.

'My friend's Dad's cursed too. He's going blind.'

'Compared to the one I have, that curse would be like heaven,' she turned away from him. 'No one said you could sit down, you know.'

'Sorry, but standing makes me fidgety and I thought you might think me impatient or scared or something. So what is your curse?'

'None of your business.'

'Oh come on Talma, maybe I can help.'

'I doubt it.'

'Can you at least tell me how you got it?'

'The same way my father got it,' she sighed. 'My whole life he used it as a way to make me behave,' she lowered her gaze, 'and to make me do things for him.'

'Was he evil?'

'No.'

'But he cursed and threatened you.'

'He didn't threaten me exactly... I mean, he never actually said he would curse me if I didn't help but I knew that's what would happen,' she stared up at him, 'because he was mad,' she lowered her gaze again. 'Going mad. That was his curse. And that's what he's cursed me with.'

'So you're going to go mad now?'

'Uh-huh,' she nodded, 'and then I'll kill myself.'

'How do you know?'

'Because that's what happened to my Dad and to his dad. They went mad and then they took their own lives. My father saw his dad die and he became cursed. I saw him die…' she fell silent.

'Wow,' he put an arm round her, in order to comfort her.

Unfortunately he forgot that she still saw him as an older man and her reaction was to leap to her feet and yell angrily at him.

'You have no right to touch me!'

'I'm sorry,' he lowered his gaze, 'I just didn't like to see you upset.'

'That doesn't mean you have to touch me.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Whatever,' she folded her arms and turned her head away, 'just don't do it again.'

'I won't,' he shot her a sad but uncertain look. 'You know I'm not a perv, right?'

'A what?' She stared at him.

'Never mind,' he shook his head. 'Look, do you wanna talk?'

'Why?'

'Because you're upset and I think you might need someone to talk to.'

'Really? Well I don't.'

'I think you do,' he patted the ground beside him. 'Come on, all my best friends are girls so I'm used to listening,' he grinned. 'Especially to Hazelnut, she's too serious for her age.'

'And how old is she?'

'Eight.'

'That's wrong,' she looked almost disgusted, 'she's not old enough for marriage.'

'Who said I wanted to marry her? I told you, she's my friend.'

'You're practically an old man; you're not allowed to be friends with kids.'

'But I'm… you don't understand.'

'Oh I understand alright,' she narrowed her gaze on him, 'I know exactly how it works.'

'How what works?' He shook his head in confusion.

'You know what.'

'No, I don't.'

'Sure, whatever,' she pouted, before taking a seat back down next to him. 'I've already told you I'm insane, so you think you can demand a big dowry for me, right?'

'What?'

'Don't play dumb, I know what you're thinking. And if I wasn't who I am, it would work too. But you're a commoner, probably no better than a peasant and there's no way I'd be allowed to marry that far beneath me.'

'Wow, are you grabbing onto the wrong end of the stick or something? I just wanna make you feel better.'

'Why?'

'Because you're upset and that's what I do when I see someone upset. Or, at least what I try to do,' he sighed.

'But you don't even know me. Why would you do that for someone you don't know?'

'Because I can,' he shrugged, 'and because I want to.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Joey gave a heavy and exhausted sigh as he crashed down onto the bed. He'd been up all night looking for Arados and hadn't found him anywhere. Now he was too exhausted to search on and too worried to sleep. All he could really do was lie there and hope he'd eventually be able to do one or the other.

'Joey, where's Arados?' Mai's voice sounded from the doorway.

'I couldn't find him,' his voice was as heavy and dull as he felt. 'I searched all night and nothing. I couldn't find him Mai.'

'But I thought he always let you find him.'

'Not this time Mai; I think... I think he's really run away.'

'Then why aren't you still out there looking for him?'

'Because I need sleep Mai,' his turned his gaze towards her and hoped his eyes matched the way he felt. 'I'm so tired, but I don't think I can…'

'Look,' she pressed her lips together, 'he's probably with Lus or Taylor. And if not, we both know he's not bright enough to run away without leaving a trail of some kind.'

'But that's the problem Mai,' he forced himself to sit up, 'I think he is bright enough. I think we've been underestimating him and I think he's fed up.'

'You mean he's doing this to prove a point?' Mai's face filled with concern.

'No, I think he's doing this because we've not been giving him the attention he needs.'

'But we give him lots of attention.'

'Yeah, for being bad; for being in trouble. We tell him off. We practically accuse him of being stupid. But he's not stupid Mai, I think he just acts the way we expect him to act.'

'I never expected him to be a troublemaker.'

'No, but we expected him to be as smart as Jo and Crovell and when he wasn't…'

'Are you saying we're to blame for the way he acts?'

'No,' he shook his head. 'Well… at least not entirely.'

Now it was Mai's turn to give a heavy sigh as she sat down on the bed next to him.

'You're right,' she lowered her gaze, 'I know you're right; we haven't been very good parents to him, have we?'

'I never said that, I just said…'

'I know what you said, but it's true; we expected too much of him and when he didn't measure up, we expected too little. We're terrible parents.'

'No we're not, we were just slightly misguided,' he gave her a tired, but reassuring hug. 'And when we find him again, we can correct that mistake. Give him the attention he deserves and try to put this bad behaviour trip behind him.'

'But first we need to find him.'

'No,' he sighed again, 'as much as I hate to say it, first I need to sleep.'

'That doesn't stop me from looking,' Mai pulled herself to her feet, 'and I'll start by phoning Tristan and Téa, see if either of them has seen him.'

'Okay,' he nodded, 'and whilst you do that, I'll crash out here.'

'Okay,' she gave him a sad smile, before heading back towards the door, 'but either way I'm sure he'll turn up soon.'

He returned her smile, as he watched her leave, then crashed back down on the bed and stared bleakly up at the ceiling.

'I hope you're right Mai,' he rubbed the exhaustion from his face, 'because I get the feeling he's not going to be found until he's good and ready. And by then it's going to be too late.'

He frowned. Too late for what exactly, he wasn't sure. He just got the feeling finding Arados would be better done sooner, rather than later. It was strange, almost like he could sense a storm was coming and the calm before it was deathly.

* * *

He heard her approaching long before she entered the room. As his vision had decreased over the years, his other senses had become sharper. He knew it was his body's way of compensating, but he hated it more than anything. His body shouldn't have to compensate for the loss of vision, because he shouldn't have lost his vision to begin with. This wasn't a medical problem. This wasn't the result of old age or... whatever. This was a curse given to him by a spiteful and vindictive woman. It wasn't fair. Giving a depressed sigh, he lay down on the couch and continued to stare into the darkness.

'Are you okay?' Serenity voice sounded as he heard something being placed down on the coffee table he knew was in front of him.

'Do I look okay to you?'

'I brought you some breakfast.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'You really should eat Kaiba.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'Come on, just have a little bit; I'm sure you'll feel better once you've eaten.'

'God damn it Serenity, I told you, I'm not hungry.' He pulled himself to his feet and attempted to make his way out of the room.

In his haste he bumped into something. Startled and slightly disconcerted, he tried to use his hands in order to tell him what it was. He then tried to feel his way along the room, but he soon realised that he was going the wrong way. Humiliated that his dramatic exit had been ruined, he stopped moving and lowered his head.

'Are you okay?' Serenity's voice was toned with more concern than he was comfortable with.

'I'm fine,' he gritted his teeth, 'I know my way around this room; you just disorientated me. Now do me a favour and leave me alone.'

'I'm not so sure that I should.'

'Why not?'

'Because this is a very stressful time for you and you shouldn't be left on your own.'

'I'm not a child,' he did his best to glare at her, 'I can take care of myself. And if I want to be on my own, then there's nothing you can do or say about it. Now take your unwanted pity and leave.'

'I'm sorry, but I still don't think I should.'

'Serenity, leave, now.'

'I'm sorry Kaiba, but I really don't think I should leave you alone right now,' there was something about her voice, something about the way it toned which made Kaiba suspect her insistence on staying wasn't just about concern.

'I told you I don't want your pity and I'm not giving you that choice,' he balled his hands into fists. 'Leave, now. I'm sure my niece needs taking care of or something.'

'You need taking care of too Kaiba.'

'Not by you I don't.'

'At least let me help you back to the couch.'

'I'm not an invalid,' the words screamed their way out of him, 'I can do it myself once you leave. Now leave!'

'But…'

'No buts Serenity; just leave me alone!'

'Okay, I'm going. Just remember I'm here if you need me.'

He listened carefully, as her footsteps made their way back out of the room; using them as a guide to tell him exactly how far away he was from where he wanted to be. Over the years he'd slowly been learning tricks like that and every time he had to rely on one of them he'd cursed himself for it. Once he'd heard the door gently close, he slowly felt his way back across the room. When he finally managed to find his way back to the couch, he climbed onto it and rolled miserably onto his side.

He hated the darkness and he'd give anything to be able to see again. But just the thought of having to be anywhere near Nayta made his insides turn cold with fear. How? How could she still have this much power over him? How could she still make him feel weak and humiliated without even trying? He hated her. He hated her more than anything and the fact she was the only one with even the slightest possibility of taking this curse away from him hurt him more than anything in the world.

He closed his eyes and buried his face into the pillow beneath his head. He hated himself for being this afraid of her. He hated the darkness his world had become. He hated the way the darkness made him feel. He hated the fact he'd allowed himself to become so weak because of it. He was drowning in a sea of his own misery and he knew it, but there was nothing he could do about it. Because no matter how hard everyone around him tried to save him, he knew the only one who could pull him out was him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'I knew this was a bad idea,' Lus stared round at the desolate wasteland they now found themselves in, 'seriously I don't like it here one bit.'

'Me either,' Arados swallowed hard, 'but somehow I think that's the point. I mean, they were punishing her, right? Why else would they send her to the worst part of Giya?'

'I know,' he glanced about, 'but I didn't think it would be quite so... unwelcoming.'

'Well who cares,' Taylor shrugged, 'this is where we're going to find her, so quit complaining about how bad it is and help me look for her.'

Nodding, the three of them fell silent and slowly began making their way through the barren wasteland they found themselves in. Lus could feel the shivers running up and down his spine with every step he took. It's like he could sense a storm cloud on the horizon and every second it was moving closer. Or, more to the point, they were moving towards it. His eyes darted towards his friends. From the expressions on their faces, he could tell they were thinking the exact same thing he was; whatever was about to happen, wasn't going to be good.

They'd been walking for no more than half an hour, when they came across a large cavern. Exchanging cautious glances, they quietly entered. On the floor of the cavern was what appeared to be a large version of the Yatnuh, something they'd only seen when the Mistresses Chamber in the Temple of Set had been filled with light.

'This must be where they finally defeated the Reganna,' Arados grinned.

'And where my Dad…' giving an embarrassed laugh, Taylor lowered his head.

'And where your parents told everyone else they were in love,' Lus teased, 'we all know the stories Tay.'

'I know,' he blushed, turning his head away, 'but I also know what you guys are like about it.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?' Arados folded his arms.

'Nothing,' he shrugged. 'Look, I don't think she's in here. Lets…'

'Who's in where?' An unfamiliar female voice sounded from behind them; making them all jump.

Turning, they saw her; a dark haired woman in her early thirties with serious, dark eyes and a piercing gaze which held them all in place.

'Well?' Her voice was almost too calm to believe. 'Are you going to answer my question or not?'

'We… we're looking for Nayta,' Taylor eventually managed to stammer out.

'Really? And what could you three kids possibly want with an exile like her?'

'We… we want her to take the curse off of my Dad.'

'Oh really and why would she do that for you, Taylor Kaiba?'

'How…?'

A vicious laugh cut him off.

'I am Nayta, you little twit. Your Dad was the first and last person I ever got to curse, so it doesn't take a genius to work out who you are.'

'Hey,' Arados took a defensive step towards her, 'no one calls my friend a twit and gets away with it. You're asking for this now.'

Balling his fist, he went to hit her. But she simply stepped out of the way allowing his hand to collide with the wall, causing the rock beneath the impact to crumble.

'Arados Lutoni,' a knowing smirk spread across her face, 'you really have your father's temper you know. And with a gift like that, it's no wonder they call you a little thug.'

'How...?'

'You really think a person like me is incapable of making friends?' She laughed. 'You'd be surprised just how many like minded people there are amongst the dead. Those unsatisfied with their lot. Those who can't let go of the ambitions and desires they had in life. And those who just need a leader to follow. Oh yes, you'd better believe I have friends up here; friends with the freedom to gather all the information I could possibly want.'

'Okay, so you know who we are,' Taylor tried to remain unfazed, 'big deal; it's not like you can hurt us.'

'I can't hurt the two of you, but little Lus is still mortal, if I remember correctly; I don't need any powers to kill him.'

'Yeah, but you won't,' Arados again became defensive, 'me and Taylor would never let you; you'd be dead before you could even lay a finger on him.'

'And you'd have my blood on your conscience.'

'It would be worth it.'

'Really?' Nayta gave a cocky tilt of her head. 'Well then I guess it's lucky for me I have no intention on killing any of you, isn't it? Although I dare say anyone would really miss Lus, even if I did.'

'You take that back,' Taylor felt a snap of anger inside of her, 'me and Ara would miss him like crazy.'

'But his parents wouldn't. Certainly not his mother. She didn't even want him to begin with. In fact, I'm probably the only reason he was even born.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Lus frowned.

'Didn't you know,' she shot him a covert sideways glance, 'I kidnapped your Mummy from outside of an abortion clinic. Just before she went in.'

'You're lying.'

'Oh I'm not, believe me I'm not; ask your Mummy dearest if you don't believe me.'

'Look, enough of your head games,' Taylor glared, 'can you give my Dad his vision back or not?'

Casually she glided across the chamber towards a partially covered hole in the back wall. Out of this gap she pulled a large wooden box, which she opened in order to show them the golden cuff bracelets contained within.

'It was my plan to use Giya as my home base long before I was exiled here,' her voice was almost too casual, 'so needless to say I was far from unhappy about your parents' choice. I may not have had my powers anymore, but I had everything else I needed. The only problem with Giya is that although the dead make for good friends, their access to the world of the living is limited. And I needed the living in order to fulfil my plans, so it just became a waiting game, because I knew one day the living would seek me out, I just never thought it would be the three of you; although I did hope.'

'What... what are you talking about?' Lus took half a step back.

'I'm talking about recruiting you boys,' a cruel grin spread across her face. 'Of course, I don't have the power to force these cuffs on you, but you will wear them and you will obey me.'

'Yeah right,' Arados folded his arms, 'why would we do that?'

'Consider it a trade. You work for me and in exchanged Taylor's Dad gets his eyesight back.'

Her words caused the trio to exchange wary glances. They knew they wouldn't get what they were after for free, but this...?

'We're not working for evil,' Lus shook his head, 'that's not an even trade.'

'Isn't it?' She gave a strange half laugh and ran her tongue along her teeth. 'I mean, it is a pretty powerful curse. And I should know; I was the one who placed it on him.'

'It's still not an even trade.'

'And what do you think Taylor?' Her gaze shifted to him. 'Do you think it's an even trade?'

'No,' he lowered his gaze and shook his head, 'if you can really take the curse off of my Dad, then I think it means we still owe you.'

'Tay,' Lus's jaw dropped open, 'how can you say that?'

'You haven't seen him,' his eyes became large and pleading, 'you don't know… Please…'

'I don't know Tay,' Arados's voice was dry, 'I really don't think we should do this. I mean, we're supposed to be the Heirs to the Light, not to the Darkness.'

'But I have to do this for my Dad. He almost died for me. I owe him.'

Lus and Arados exchanged a glance. They both knew this wasn't a good idea, but somehow they could see that whether they agreed to do it or not, Taylor would anyway. And it was safer for him to be with them than without.

'Tell you what,' Nayta's voice interrupted their train of thoughts, 'I'll give you twenty-four hours to decide.' Shutting the box, she made her way out of the cavern. 'Return here tomorrow with your decision. And boys do be prompt, because I hate to be kept waiting.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

He didn't know why his kindness had shocked her so much, but as soon as Talma had gotten used to the idea he didn't want anything from her she seemed to warm up to him. They'd sat talking for what felt like hours. Then the sun had started to set, which surprised Drake because for him it still felt like morning. The growing darkness caused an anxious look to appear on Talma's face, so Drake offered to walk her home and gratefully she accepted.

He never once asked her where she lived and she never told him; he simply allowed her to lead the way, without making it seem as though that's what was happening. Even so he could sense their journey reaching an end without her ever needing to say a thing and carefully he began winding up their conversation. Just as he was a blonde, green eyed young woman appeared before them. Her face was filled with a disgruntled look and her intense gaze was focused on Drake.

'I've been looking for you everywhere Nicolie,' her voice was as tight as her expression, 'Father's going to have you for this, you'll be lucky if he doesn't toss you out on the streets.'

'Err…' Drake blinked at her, 'I… I'm sorry.'

'You always are,' she folded her arms. 'And just what is your excuse going to be this time? Another dream about finding paradise? This girl,' she pointed towards Talma, 'some kind of spirit looking to lead you to whatever the hell land it is you think you come from?'

'I… No,' he shook his head. 'She… she was upset and I was comforting her.'

'And that meant you skipping another afternoon of work, did it?' Her voice shrilled with anger. 'And just who is _she_ anyway?'

'My name is Talma,' Talma puffed her chest out, 'and my uncle happens to be the Pharaoh.'

'What?' Both Drake and the angry woman gawked at her.

'My uncle is the Pharaoh,' her voice was calm and smoothly confident, 'and if Nicolie has done you any disservice by helping me, then I'm sure my uncle would be more than happy to compensate you for it.'

'The... the Pharaoh doesn't have any siblings,' the woman shook her head as she regained her composure, 'so... so how can you be his nice?'

'The Brotherhood of Brothers,' her words were simple but her voice carried a great deal of weight, 'or if you don't like that explanation, then my father was Lord Tao, the Pharaoh's cousin.'

'Prove it.'

'Come to the palace with me and I shall.'

'Lead the way little girl,' the woman narrowed her gaze on her.

'I will,' she started forward again, 'but don't call me little girl; I'm thirteen and a woman.'

'You're not a woman until you are married,' she rolled her eyes.

'Then I guess that means you're not a woman either, for what man would want you.'

Quickly realising the pair might tare each other to shreds if he didn't go with them, Drake shook the shock from his head and fell into step behind Talma. This was probably the weirdest situation he'd ever found himself in, but, considering how relatively uneventful the first eight years of his life had been, that was hardly saying much. Of course he'd heard stories of all the things which had happened before his birth, but they had been nothing more to him than fairytales at bedtime. This was real and that excited him.

As they approached the palace, he held his breath in awe. Not because it particularly amazed him, after all he'd grown up in a more impressive looking palace than the one he was looking at now, but because he knew it was expected of him. Talma greeted the guards at the gate and they let all three of them pass without any trouble. This impressed the woman enough to finally lay off the insults and allow the girl to lead her along a network of corridors. As they neared what Drake assumed to be the throne room, two girls, of about the same age and height as Talma, appeared.

'Where have you been cousin?' The blonder of the two threw her arms around her neck. 'Lilly and I have been really worried.'

'Sorry Annu,' she returned the hug, 'I just had to get away for a while.'

'Father told us what happened,' the girl identified as Lilly winced, 'are you okay?'

'No, but I will be,' Talma lowered her gaze, 'time heals all, isn't that what my mother always says?'

As they talked, Drake found himself studying the two new girls. Just as there'd been something familiar about Talma, there was something about the two of them which made Drake feel as though he'd met them before. The only problem was he wasn't sure how or why and no matter how hard he racked his brain the answer just wouldn't come to him.

'My father's been looking for you,' Lilly's face filled with a weak smile.

'Mine too,' Annu nodded as she pulled back from the hug, 'I think they want to let you know they'll help your mother take care of you.'

'I never had any doubt about that,' her own lips twitched into a sad smile, 'but could you please take me to them now, only…' she indicated towards Drake.

'Did he do something to you cousin?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'he's been very kind to me and I want to see if uncle can reward him for that.'

'I'm sure my father will be glad to,' both girls answered in unison, before laughing.

'I'm guessing you meant mine, right?' Lilly grinned.

'Yeah.'

'Okay, follow me,' she grinned, skipping past them and back down the corridor.

Turning away from the throne room, the others followed her as she led the way towards a light, well ventilated chamber. To Drake's amazement sat behind a strange, marble like desk was a very tanned looking Yugi and next to him stood an equally tanned looking Veronie. It was all Drake could do not to gawk in complete and utter amazement.

'You found her,' the tanned Yugi smiled in relief when he spotted them.

'We didn't,' Lilly shook her head, 'these people did,' she indicated towards Nicolie and the still unknown woman.

'And you are?' His gaze turned towards them.

'Tamilin and Nicolie Tracker,' the woman's voice was confident sounding despite the slight tremble towards the edges.

Her words caused the tanned Veronie and Yugi to exchange nervous glances.

'I'm sorry,' the tanned Veronie frowned, 'could you repeat those names?'

'Tamilin and Nicolie Tracker, your highness,' Tamilin dipped her head in respect.

'Would I be correct in assuming that your father is Kindred Tracker?'

'How did you know?'

'He was a friend of mine, before I married the Pharaoh's younger cousin,' the tanned Veronie's face flickered into an uncomfortable smile, 'I doubt somehow he'd remember me though.'

'I'm sure he would,' a faint smile pulled at Tamilin's lips, 'our father has an impeccable memory.'

'Not for this he doesn't,' he grimaced.

'Has your father... does he... does he ever talk about your mother?' The tanned Yugi sounded uncertain and hesitant.

'Only that she died when I was a toddler,' she lowered her gaze. 'He doesn't say how and I'm not sure he knows. Why, did you know her?' She raised her eyes to meet his.

'We both did,' his voice was strangely soft, 'me and Simüte.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It wasn't the fact Arados had come back on his own which bothered Joey so much. What was bothering him was the fact his usually boisterous and confident son was being so wary and un-talkative. It was strange, the second Mai had woke him up to tell him his son was home he'd been filled with immense relief, but the second he saw him sulking about his room like some frightened little kid... It was like he was staring at someone else's child.

'Are you okay?' He took half a step towards him, closing the door behind him as he did.

Arados's eyes remained trained on the ground as he shrugged and said nothing.

'Did something happen whilst you were out? Something which upset you? Is that why you came back?'

Again Arados just shrugged and remained focused on the ground.

'Arados...?'

'I got bored,' his voice was tight and dull.

'I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. If you got bored, why didn't you just go to Lus and Taylor? Why come back here?'

'I did go to them, we…' he took a sharp intake of air.

'You what?'

'We decided to spend the day apart.'

'Why?'

'No reason.'

'I don't believe you Arados,' he folded his arms and fixed his heaviest gaze on his youngest son. 'The three of you deciding to spend a day apart is like the three of you deciding to stop breathing. Did something happen to you boys? Be honest with me Ara, I can't help you if you're not honest with me.'

'There's nothing to help with; nothing happened to us.'

'Then why are you being like this?'

'Like what?'

'Evasive.'

'I thought you'd prefer it to arrogant,' Arados raised his eyes to meet his father's and Joey could clearly see a trace of fear in them. 'I'm tired of being a bad boy,' he lowered his head. 'I don't want to be a bad boy anymore. I don't want to do bad things. I was just angry. Angry because everyone thinks I'm stupid and I'm not stupid. I'm not stupid. Just because I'm not as smart as _them_ doesn't mean I'm stupid and everyone was treating me like I was stupid. But I don't want to be bad anymore. I don't want to hurt people.'

'Ara…?'

'Can't you lock me up or something, please,' his eyes lifted towards him again; this time they were large and pleading. 'If I'm not locked up then I'll leave the house tomorrow, I know I will. And I don't want to leave the house tomorrow, if I leave it, I think… I think I'll make the wrong choice.'

'Choice?' Joey felt a jolt of more than just concern move through him. 'What choice? What do you mean?'

'I can't tell you,' he squeezed his eyes shut. 'I don't want to be bad anymore. I want to be good. I want to be good.'

'Ara…?' Shocked at his son's behaviour, he took hold of his shoulders and forced his gaze back towards him. 'Arados, what is it? What's wrong? Have the three of you done something?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'not yet.'

'But you're going to?'

Tearfully, he nodded his head.

'What is it?'

'I can't tell you; I made a promise and I can't break it.'

'Do you want to do it?'

'No.'

'Then why are you?'

'Because if I don't, I'm worried what might happen to…' he swallowed hard and shook his head. 'We always do things together. We look out for each other. We take care of each other. If I don't do it too, he might get hurt and I couldn't stand that.'

'I understand your loyalty Arados, but I need to know what's going on.'

'I can't.'

'Yes you can. You can tell me what's going on and I'll help you avoid whatever bad thing it is you're afraid of doing.'

'I can't.'

'Arados I…'

'Please don't make me betray him.'

'Lus or Taylor?'

'Huh?'

'You're saying him, meaning that only one of you actually wants to do this, right?'

He shrugged and lowered his gaze.

'I thought so. So which one is it, Lus or Taylor?'

'Does it make a difference?'

'Yes it does, because maybe then I can understand why you think you have to do this. And I don't just mean you Arados; I mean all three of you.'

'I can't.'

'Arados!'

'I can't. I can't. Please don't make me,' to Joey's surprise, his son then burst into tears and threw himself into his arms. 'Please don't make me betray him, please.'

'Okay,' he gently stroked his hair, 'okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. Please talk to me Arados; I just want to help you.'

'I can't,' his whole body trembled. 'I can't tell you. I can't.'

* * *

'Dad,' he heard Taylor's voice as the weight of his head gently pressed down upon his chest. 'If you had to do something really, really bad, for really, really good reasons, would you?'

'It would depend on what it was and why I was doing it. Why?'

'No reason; just something our teacher was saying in school, about the ends, justifying the means or something. And I wanted to know, if you were faced with something like that, would you?'

'Something like what, exactly?'

'Like if there was a way for you to restore Parto's memory so he didn't have to use the Chip anymore, but in order to do it you had to… work for Pegasus or something.'

'It would depend on how long I had to be working for him for.'

'What if you had to work for him forever?'

'Then I probably wouldn't,' he gave an arrogant half laugh, 'and somehow I think your Parto would agree with that.'

'But what if it was the only way to cure him.'

'I don't think he'd mind Tay. Your Parto is a strong man; he's learnt to cope with things the way they are.'

'But what if it was the only way to make him happy.'

'Hey is this about what we told you…?' Kaiba hesitated for a moment. 'I know in the past your Parto was sad a lot, but he's happy now I promise you. And he'll remain happy as long as we're happy; you know that.'

'But you're not happy.'

'Taylor…?'

'What if there was something I could do to get your eyesight back?' He felt the weight lift off his chest. 'What if there was some way I could repay you for… for almost dying for me? Would you let me do it? Even if it meant never seeing me again?'

'Taylor, what would be the point of me seeing if I can't see you?'

'Because it'll make you happy again.'

'Not if I can't see you it won't,' he managed to reach a hand out towards his son's face. 'Don't you get it Tay, that's why I'm sad.'

'No it isn't. It's not just about me. I know it's not just about me,' his voice broke. 'If you can see again it will make you happy, I know it will. You were never supposed to have me, but you were always supposed to see. It's my fault you're like this.'

'No it's not; Taylor...'

'I don't want you to be sad anymore,' his voice trembled with tears. 'Dad, please, I don't care what it takes; I just want you to be happy again.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

'Did you remember to put his deck back?' Crovell kept his voice low, as he pulled his sister out of the lunch line.

'Of course,' she shot him a sideways glance, before giving a dramatic flick of her right hand.

Almost as soon as she did everyone came to a stop around them. The sheer silence and the frozen expressions on people's faces made it feel as though they'd stepped into a waxwork museum after hours.

'What did you do that for?'

'Because I need you to tell me we're doing the right thing,' she met and held his gaze.

'Jo...'

'Don't you _Jo_ me,' she shook her head, 'we both know there are other ways this situation could go, so why are we choosing this course?'

'Because we both agreed this was the right one.'

'Right? You think doing this to our brother is right?' Her face filled with a look of disgust.

'We've been through this Jo,' Crovell gave an exasperated sigh, 'this is the safest course of action for everyone. It's the one which carries the least amount of casualties and has the greatest chance of success. We agreed, small sacrifices need to be made to avoid big ones. This is a small sacrifice.'

'It doesn't feel so small,' she turned her head away, 'not to me.'

'Don't do this to me now Jo,' he took hold of her, 'not after all the planning we've done. Don't get cold feet on me now that just isn't fair. I can't do this without you.'

'Right now I'm not sure you can do it with me,' she turned her gaze away.

'Is that how it is?' Crovell's voice tightened. 'Does that little thug mean more to you than I do?'

'No,' she stared at him; her face a mixture of honesty and confusion, 'you're both my brothers, I care about both of you equally; that's why I'm having a hard time with this. But that's not true for you is it? You don't really care about him, do you?'

'You make me sound like some kind of inhuman monster,' he let go of her and pulled away. 'I don't hate him. I don't dislike him. I just can't say I'm particularly attached to him either. His existence happened because I wanted it to happen.'

'And you're never going to see it in any other way, are you?' She shook her head. 'In your mind he's nothing but a puppet you can use and manipulate. You're never going to see him as anything else. You can't.' Her gaze lifted to meet with his. 'You may not hate him or even dislike him but you are completely detached from him and in some ways that's so much worse.'

'Maybe it is worse, but its how I feel and I'm not going to apologise for it,' he folded his arms. 'Now do us both a favour and undo this little spell of yours before someone walks in and we have to do damage control.'

'Fine,' she gave another flick of her right hand causing the room to spring back to life.

'Now that's a good sister,' he shot her a strange smile before turning to leave. 'Have a nice lunch.'

'Wait.'

'What is it?'

'I...' she hesitated. 'Promise me you'll win. Things will be much easier to... to cope with if you win.'

'I thought you didn't play favourites with your brothers Jo,' his eyes met with hers.

'I... I'm not I just... I don't want you to lose. This will be so much harder if you lose. I... I don't think I can do this on my own.'

'We both know you're stronger than that,' a soft smile formed on his lips. 'Don't worry, even if I lose this will be easy for you and you know it.'

'I wish I could just detach myself from him the way you do,' she lowered her gaze.

'No you don't. And I don't wish you could either. I like that you're attached to him, it means you're not cold. I always thought your future counterpart was a little cold and I'm very glad you are not.'

* * *

With Catilin unable to talk, it had been up to Duke to contact SK. Unfortunately for him that had turned out to be easier said than done. Duke felt like he was going out of his mind, making his voice hoarse just trying to get the Mistresses' Helper to respond to him. When he finally showed up all SK could do was shoot an apologetic smile in his direction and lick his lips.

'Sorry, I was busy.'

'With what exactly?' Duke was in no mood for patience or pleasantries.

'Something Mokuba needed me for,' his tongue glanced across his lips again as he shifted his gaze away. 'In fact, I can't exactly stay long now.'

'Oh don't give me that; don't you dare give me that,' his teeth gritted so tightly together his jaw hurt, 'my son's gone missing.'

'I... I'm sorry to hear that, but this isn't exactly...'

'SK,' he cut him off, 'would I call you if this was just a normal disappearance?'

'I... I guess not,' his tongue glanced across his lips again. 'So, what happened exactly?'

'I'm not sure, that's what I need you to find out for me.'

'Okay,' he nodded, 'do we have any clues at all?'

'Just what Catilin saw.'

'And what did she see?'

'That depends on whether or not you can speak cat.'

'She's still doing _that_ then?'

'I don't think she can stop even if she wanted to,' he lowered his gaze.

'That's not good,' he shook his head, 'maybe you should think about getting her some professional...'

'We're not here to talk about my wife SK,' Duke glared at him. 'I need you to help me find my son.'

'I know, but without knowing what Catilin saw...'

'Look, I'm going to keep trying with her, but in the mean time I need you to see if you can figure anything out.'

'Anything like what exactly,' SK licked his lips again. 'You've not exactly given me a whole lot to go on and I can't just produce information out of thin air.'

'Yeah, but you should be able to check for spells and power signatures, things like that,' Duke folded his arms. 'I may not have any power of my own, but I know a hell of a lot about it because I live in a world where it's essential I know these things. As you're a person with actual power I shouldn't have to make these suggestions to you.'

'Okay, I'll call in a couple of favours with people I know up there and get that started for you,' SK's gave an almost callous shrug, 'but right now I need to get back to Mokuba.'

'Seriously, you're pawning me off on other people and _leaving_?'

'We don't have a whole lot to go on right now and I've already been assigned a task by a Win Part. I'm kind of in a bind right now.'

'You're seriously telling me Mokuba's task is more important than mine?'

'No,' he shifted his gaze away, 'I'm saying Mokuba's more important than you.'

'So if Cat were the one calling you in...?' Duke had never felt so disgusted in his whole life.

'I'm sorry Duke, it's just the way it works,' SK's tongue glanced across his lips again. 'Look, like I said I'll call in some favours to check for spells and power signatures, but until Mokuba's finished with me there's not a whole lot more I can do.'

'Fine,' he gritted his teeth, 'you go back to _Mokuba_, I'll call Ahna and the others and we'll see if we can turn anything up.'

'Why didn't you do that anyway?' SK frowned. 'I mean, Ahna can speak cat, can't she?'

'Yeah and she's also a little too close to Cat and always has been.'

'And just what's that supposed to mean?' SK shot him a weird look.

'Nothing,' he turned his gaze away. 'Look, I was just hoping not to involve the others on this one. Not unless I absolutely had to.'

'Why not?'

'Do you have any idea how useless it makes me feel as a husband and a father when there's not a damn thing I can do to help my family? And do you know how much worse that feels when everyone around you can help? Because they can do things you can't. Because they have power and you don't. Damnit,' he found himself gripping the material above his heart, 'I promised myself I wouldn't let it bother me, but at times like this...'

'Wouldn't let what bother you?' SK licked his lips as he frowned.

'It doesn't matter; there's not a damn thing I can do about it anyway. Just like there's not a damn thing I can do about anything.'

'Duke...?'

'Just go already SK. If you're going to put Mokuba's needs over mine I'd rather you weren't around at all; so just leave.'

'Okay, but as soon as I'm done I'll be back, I promise.'

'Whatever.'

In the blink of an eye SK disappeared. As soon as he had Duke gave a heavy sigh and made his way back towards his bedroom. Catilin was lying in the same state of misery he'd left her in, staring at nothing. Lying down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in the sweetness of her hair.

'It's okay,' he kept his voice as low and calm as possible, 'we'll find him. I promise you we'll find him. We're just going to need a bit more help than I wanted, is all. But we'll find him. We'll find him.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

'Your mother's name, did your father ever tell you that?' The tanned Yugi pressed his lips together.

'No,' Tamilin shook her head, 'Nicolie and I used to ask him all the time, but…' she half shifted her gaze away. 'It was strange, wasn't it?' She flicked her gaze towards Drake. 'That glazed over look he used to get whenever we asked him about it, as if he didn't quite remember her.'

'Err…' he blinked, 'yeah, I guess,' he half wished he could have given a more definitive answer, but what could he do?

'I see,' Simüte glanced towards the tanned Yugi, 'well her name was…' he hesitated.

'Please tell us,' Tamilin took a step towards him, 'there's something not right about not knowing your own mother's name.'

'Her name was Lillyannu,' he lowered his gaze.

His words caused the three girls to gasp in surprise.

'You named me and Annu after her,' Lilly's eyes were wide with amazement.

'Yes,' the tanned Yugi nodded, 'but only because we both cared so much about her.'

'But why? I mean, who was she?'

'She was a queen,' Drake gave a disbelieving yet proud smile, as all the things his Mum had told him about her Khine came back to him.

'Oh not with that again,' Tamilin rolled her eyes. 'I'm sorry your highness,' she turned towards the Pharaoh, 'but my brother occasionally gets it into his head that he's related to royalty somehow. Of course it's not true, but he uses it as an excuse to be idle.'

'I see,' the tanned Yugi exchanged another strange glance with Simüte, 'and has he always talked about it or only more recently?'

'Always, your highness. It drives me and my father crazy, especially when he acts as though he isn't even a part of our family.'

'I see,' his eyes focused on Drake. 'And is there any reason why you believe this Nicolie?'

'Because it's true,' he kept his voice as calm and honest as possible. 'My mother…' he hesitated, he didn't know if this Nicolie guy was old enough when Lillyannu died to remember her.

'Your mother, what?' Simüte frowned at him.

'Don't listen to him,' Tamilin's voice cut through, before he could speak again, 'he no more remembers our mother than I do.'

'Are you sure?' He continued to stare at Drake.

'Yeah,' he lowered his gaze, 'I don't remember her; I don't even know why I was saying I did.'

'I think there was a reason for it,' now it was the tanned Yugi's turn to hold him in his gaze. 'Your mother and I were close.'

'I know,' he nodded.

'How?' Tamilin turned on him.

'It's hard to explain,' he was starting to feel more than a little trapped now, 'and I'm not sure I can.'

'You'd better; do you know how much you're embarrassing me by carrying on like this?'

'I… I'm sorry,' he stared up at her, 'I don't mean to. Things are just a little confusing right now.'

'Why is that your excuse for everything,' she glared at him. 'I'm sorry your highness, but I'm afraid my brother and I really ought to be going.'

'Please don't,' the Pharaoh rose from his seat and held a hand out towards her, 'I think I would like to talk to your brother for a while longer.'

'Why? He's nothing but a bone idle daydreamer.'

'I would still like to talk to him,' he glanced towards Simüte. 'Take the girls and Tamilin to the garden.'

'But I…' Simüte started to protest.

'It's alright Dad,' Lilly grabbed hold of her friends hands, 'we can take her to the garden without uncle's accompaniment.'

'If you're planning to punish my brother for his heresy, then I would rather be present,' Tamilin's face was filled with a mixture of horror and confusion.

'I'm not going to punish him,' the tanned Yugi shot her a reassuring smile, 'but I do wish to speak to him alone, because I'm not sure he can say what he needs to with you present.'

'Alright,' she gave a respectful bow, before being dragged out of the room by three barely teenage girls.

'I'm right, aren't I?' The tanned Yugi refocused his gaze on Drake. 'You weren't able to speak freely in front of her, but you can speak freely now. So tell me, why do you believe you're related to royalty?'

'I'm hoping I'm not speaking out of turn here,' Drake shifted his weight from foot to foot, 'but I don't just believe it, I know it. Lillyannu Ashmar was the last Silkoneon queen, before _my_ mother that is.'

'I'm sorry, what was that?' Simüte frowned at him.

'I… I'm not Nicolie Tracker,' he could feel the palms of his hands start to sweat. 'My name is Drake Ashmar and, as hard as this might be to believe, I'm only eight years old.'

'Are you being serious?'

'Yes,' he nodded, 'and I'm only telling you this because… because my Mum, Catilin Ashmar, told me that you were the only people who could remember her Khine and the Silkoneon people. I mean, you are Simüte Lutoni and the Pharaoh Yoam right?'

'Yes, but I still don't understand the rest of what you're saying.'

'Maybe I should start again,' he took a deep breath. 'I'm Lillyannu's Khine's son, I'm eight years old and somehow I've been taken back in time and placed in the body of Nicolie Ash… Tracker. I don't know how and I don't know why. But please believe me.'

'Okay…' Yoam nodded slowly, 'do you have any proof that this is the case?'

'I remember the Silkoneons, don't I? And… and I also know that Kayma was your daughter. And I know that her son… your… your grandson is still alive. And… and I know that Kaiba's Khine killed her. And… and I know lots of things that Nicolie Tracker wouldn't know.'

'You know about Kayma?' Yoam's face turned more than slightly pale.

'Yes, she was Nicolie's half sister, like Jo is Crovell's half sister.'

'Who?'

'Jo and Crovell Lutoni,' the words gushed out of him, 'they're Simüte's Khine's children.'

'So the reawakening does happen then?' Simüte stared at him. 'When, what year?'

'Um…' he began chewing his lower lip, 'I don't know what the year was. I mean, I can never remember but it was at least seven months before Crovell was born and he's twelve now.'

'And you don't know what year that was?'

'I told you, I'm only eight. I only know as much as I do about things that happened before I was born cuz Mum thinks they make good bedtime stories. But I only remember little bits about the ancient stuff and normally only bits that directly relate to the Ashmar line.'

'I see.'

'I hope you do,' his eyes felt wide and pleading, 'I mean, I wish I knew more, but…'

'It's okay,' Yoam stopped him.

'So do you believe me?'

'For now,' Simüte nodded, 'but only because I think you need our help and maybe, just maybe, we need yours.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Téa had been surprised to see the cookie tin lying on the kitchen table, especially as it wasn't her cookie tin but her son's secret stash tin. Of course the stash wasn't as secret as her son might have liked it to be, because even with his gift his mother had still known about its existence, although she'd never actually seen it before. But now there it was, lying on the table in front of her, lid off and completely empty save a few crumbs in the bottom. Every instinct in her body told her something wasn't right with this situation and nervously she glanced around for her son.

'Lus?'

For a few moments there was silence. Then the squeak of a floorboard behind her, made her turn. Although she couldn't see anything, she knew he was there.

'Lus...?'

She felt a pair of arms wrap round her waist and a head rest against her stomach.

'Mum, I'm scared.' Lus's voice sounded almost out of nowhere.

'Of what hunny?' She placed a hand on his invisible head and gently stroked his hair.

'Of being evil. Of dying. Of… of lots of things. Mum I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For stealing. For being bad. For causing you and Dad grief. I'm sorry for everything.'

'Lus are you okay?'

'No.'

'What's wrong?'

'Everything.'

'What do you mean?' She frowned in concern.

'I mean, everything's wrong. Everything since the time I woke up this morning's been wrong.'

'How?'

'It just has,' his voice was edged with misery.

'Have you, Taylor and Arados fallen out?'

'No, of course not. It's the opposite. Well almost the opposite.'

'What do you mean? Lus, what's happened?'

'Nothing.'

'Don't lie to me Lus.'

'It's not like I don't do it all the time anyway,' she felt him burry his head into her stomach. 'I'm a bad child. I'm evil.'

'No you're not Lus,' she wrapped her arms around him. 'You might be slightly troublesome, but you're a good boy at heart.'

'No I'm not. I'm rotten all the way through. I must be.'

'Why?'

'Because if I'm even considering this I have to be.'

'Considering what?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Lus?'

'Did you always love me?'

'Huh?' The question caught her slightly off guard.

'Did you always love me? When… when _she_ wanted to kill me. When she had you locked in that basement. Did you love me? Did you try to keep me safe from her?'

'I…' she hesitated, she didn't want to lie to her son, but she could hardly tell him the truth.

'You didn't, did you? Because you knew I was rotten,' she felt him pull away.

'No, no I never thought you were rotten Lus.'

'But you didn't love me.'

'I never said that.'

'You didn't have to. I could tell from the way you were hesitating. You didn't love me. You probably didn't even want me. My whole existence has been nothing but a curse.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'no it hasn't. You've brought me nothing but joy since the moment you were born.'

'But you didn't want me to be born. You loved me because you had to.'

'That's not true. Where are you getting this from?'

'You were kidnapped outside of an abortion clinic, weren't you?'

Her heart stopped dead and for a few long moments she was left completely speechless.

'Where... where on earth would you get an idea like that?'

'It doesn't matter. I just need to know whether or not it's true.'

'Lus…' she swallowed hard, 'it's not exactly an easy question to answer.'

'Yes it is. Either you were or you weren't.'

'Okay,' she reached for her invisible son's shoulders and held them as tightly as she could, 'I was.'

'And why were you there? Was it to get rid of me?'

'I… I don't know.'

'Don't lie. Was it to get rid of me?'

'I didn't know I wanted you then,' she tried to convey as much honest emotion through her voice as possible. 'The biggest regret I've ever had was ever considering having you aborted. You've got to believe me.'

'So it's true then. If _she_ hadn't done that to you, I never would have been born?' He pulled away from her again.

'I don't know. I still might not have gone through with it Lus. And anyway, what might have been doesn't matter, the second I saw you I loved you. Please believe that.'

'But you didn't want me,' his voice was sounding shrill and almost hysterical. 'How can you say you love me, when you didn't even want me?'

'Because it's true Lus.'

'No it isn't. I'm the odd one out. I've always been the odd one out. Kaiba wanted Taylor, Mai wanted Arados, but you didn't want me. You don't love me. You've never loved me.'

'That's not true.'

'Then why did you call me Lus? If you loved me, why did you call me Lus?'

'Because it was one of the few Etean words I knew at the time.'

'But you knew other words. You knew other names. Why did it have to be Lus? Why did you call me Little?'

'Because you… because you were.'

'So? If you loved me, you wouldn't have called me that.'

'But it was because I loved you that I _did_ call you that.'

'You're lying. You didn't want me. You don't love me.' She could hear his voice start to break. 'That's why you called me Lus, because you were hoping people would pick on me.'

'That's not true Lus.'

'Why else would you be so cruel? You already told me you didn't want me.'

'But the moment I saw you…'

'So? Even if you are telling the truth. Even if you do love me now, you still didn't want me. And that's why I'm bad. That's why I'm so rotten. Because you didn't want me.' There was a sob, followed by the sound of footsteps running out of the kitchen.

'Lus,' she made her way towards the hallway after him, only to see the front door wide open. 'Lus come back,' she rushed towards it, 'please come back!'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

'So what did she say?' Duke was on Ahna the second she exited the room.

'Just that he disappeared.'

'How?'

'She said he…' she hesitated, 'she said he appeared to evaporate.'

'What?' He laughed in surprise. 'What does she mean, _evaporate_?'

'That's what I asked her,' she pressed her lips together, 'she said it was like he just… turned into light and dissipated.'

'So she's certain he didn't Jump then?'

'Positive.'

'Does she have any idea what might have happened?'

'No, only that… that just before it happened she wished… she wished he could understand what she was feeling and why she's like this right now. She just wished he could understand, because she knew she couldn't explain.'

'Does she even know why she's like this?' He gave a frustrated sigh and turned away. 'I don't suppose you asked her.'

'Actually…'

'I might have known,' he shot a look back in her direction, 'and what did she say?'

'That she's scared.'

'Well I could have told you that,' he rolled his eyes.

'I know, but... I didn't realise just how much she... blamed herself.'

'Blamed herself for what exactly?'

'It doesn't matter,' she shook her head. 'Anyway, the best thing you can do is tell SK that your son evaporated into the light.'

'Great,' he rolled his eyes again, 'because that's so much more to go on than what I had when I spoke to him earlier.'

'It is actually,' Crovell's voice suddenly sounded from behind them.

'Crovell Lutoni,' Ahna folded her arms as she and Duke turned towards him, 'it's barely two o'clock; you should be in school mister.'

'Aww and miss out on all the fun,' he smirked and lowered his head slightly, 'I don't think so. After all, the heir to the Ashmar line has gone missing.'

'That's no reason for you to be skipping school.'

'Your mother's right,' Duke forced himself to agree, despite the fact he was secretly pleased to see him, 'your education is important.'

'Please,' he rolled his eyes, 'you and I both know I'm the smartest person in that place, bar maybe Jo. The only thing I'm learning there is how to be really, really bored. And besides, I'm needed here.'

'Not during school time you're not,' Ahna narrowed her gaze on him, 'what kind of example is this to be setting your sisters? And just how did you manage to get out of school anyway?'

'I never went in this morning,' he shrugged.

'Crovell!'

'Hey I had my reasons, besides I was there at lunchtime.'

'Why does that not surprise me,' Duke shook his head. 'But if you weren't in school, then where were you?'

'The Great Library.'

'Doing what, exactly?'

'Research.'

'On what?'

'Everything to do with Dad's Khine, a little on the Brotherhood of Brothers, anything I could find on the three cousins,' he smirked, 'oh and of course Sen Kayma.'

'What?' Duke blinked at him.

'Otherworldly Forbidden,' Ahna frowned, 'or Forbidden Otherworldly, it's the Etean for genie.'

'Genie,' he laughed, 'what does that have to do with anything?'

'Maybe nothing,' Crovell gave an almost covert shrug, 'maybe everything.'

'Crovell,' Duke shot him a look, 'my son has gone missing, if you know anything that might help, please…'

'My research,' he interrupted, 'it's all connected. But I can't tell you how. Not yet anyway.'

'Why not?'

'As always my dear Daiosen I have my reasons,' his gaze focused on Duke as a strange smile slid across his face, 'and, as always, you're just going to have to trust me.'

* * *

Taylor was sat at the table, staring at the cards in his deck. He knew he would need them if he was going to agree to Nayta's deal. He also knew his deck had to be at the top of its game and so did he. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't concentrate on what he was doing. A part of him hated the thought of agreeing to do the bidding of a woman who'd tried to kill them, but if it was the only way to give his Dad his sight back, what choice did he have?

Getting up from the table and taking his deck with him, he made his way upstairs. He then headed towards the little room on the second floor which served as a weird cross between a storage room and a shrine. After everything which happened his Dad had been unable to get rid of Piper's belongings. Instead he shoved them all into this little bedroom, claiming it was just for Taylor's sake, so he'd have some keepsakes of the _mother_ he would never get to meet. His parents had never hidden Piper's existence from him. In fact Taylor had some very distinct memories of being an infant toddling around this room, fingering everything in his reach, but it wasn't until a couple of years ago he was fully able to comprehend the idea that they were memorialising a woman who had existed and not existed at the same time.

For a few long moments he closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet, but musty scent of the room. He was never totally sure whether or not he liked that smell, but it always made him feel like his mother was right there with him. He gave a heavy sigh and opened his eyes again. As he did a deck dropped out of nowhere onto the chest of drawers in front of him.

'Lus?'

'We're doing it,' his cousin's voice was filled with moody tones.

'What?' Taylor frowned.

'We're agreeing to Nayta's deal. I mean, why not? Your Dad actually loves you. Not like my parents.'

'What?' An almost involuntary laugh burst out of him.

'Nayta was right; my Mum didn't want me,' his friend chose this moment to appear before him, 'so I'm not going back there.'

'Wow, really?'

'I have nothing to lose now,' he perched himself on the room's bed, 'so even if Ara doesn't agree, you'll still have me.'

'But aren't you scared she might try to kill you?'

'Right now I'd welcome it,' he folded his arms and shifted his gaze away. 'I'd sooner that, then for _her_ to see me again.'

'Lus, that's harsh, no matter what else she is or whatever she might have done she's still your Mum.'

'So she gave me life, doesn't mean I owe her anything; especially if she didn't want me in the first place.'

'Yeah but at least you have her.'

'Yeah, right,' he rolled his eyes, 'I have a mother who didn't want me, woop-dee-doo. I don't see why you're getting so bent out of shape about it; I thought you wanted me to do this with you.'

'I do,' he folded his arms, 'I just don't like your reasons. Family is the most important thing in the world.'

'You're only saying that because yours is so messed up to begin with.'

'Lus,' Taylor gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists, 'I will _not_ have you talking like that in my mother's room.'

'Uh,' Lus glanced around as though he'd just realised where they were, 'sorry, I didn't think.'

'Yeah, well...'

'So do you think Ara will join us?' Lus's voice couldn't hide the fact he was trying to change the topic of conversation.

'I don't think he'll have a choice now,' Taylor lowered his gaze.

'What's that supposed to mean? It's not like we're forcing him to do anything.'

'I know, but there's no way he's just going to let the two of us do this without him.'

'That's true,' he smirked, 'he's a good friend like that.'

'It's not like we wouldn't be the same.'

'True,' Lus sighed, before flopping back onto the bed, 'but then again we're more than just friends, we're family and, like you said, nothing's more important than family, right?'

'Right.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

There had been so many questions. All the things they wanted to know. All the things they wanted to understand. It was almost too much for him and Drake had no idea just how well he'd managed to explain himself. Still Yoam and Simüte both appeared to understand he was trying his best and they didn't push him too hard whenever he felt like he was struggling. He had no idea how long they'd been talking for, although it felt like hours, when there was a knock at the door behind him. Without even waiting for a response the door opened to reveal Talma.

'I'm sorry to disturb you uncles,' she lowered her head, 'but Tamilin wanted to know how much longer you were planning to keep her brother for, only she's reluctant to return home without him.'

'Tell her she and her brother have been invited to stay the night,' Yoam's voice was calm but smooth.

Talma gave an understanding nod, before leaving the room. Instantly Yoam turned his attention back towards Drake.

'I think, under the circumstances you should stay here for as long as possible. This is neither your own life, nor your own time you're living in right now. For your own sake I think it's safer if we can keep you somewhere nearby.'

'Thank you,' he could feel the grateful smile spread across his face, 'I was a bit worried about meeting Nicolie's dad anyway. Especially if he's gonna be in a bad mood with me for disappearing.'

'I understand,' he folded his arms casually and leant back in his chair, 'but I'm still quite interested to see what powers you posses, if you can access them in that body that is.'

'Well I don't have anything extraordinary,' he lowered his gaze and shifted his feet from side to side, 'I can only do things all normal Silkoneons can do. I'm not like Lus, Arados, Jo, Taylor and Crovell; I don't have any gifts. So if I do have power in this body, it won't be anything more than what Simüte has.'

'But you do have a higher being for a parent,' now it was Simüte's turn to focus his gaze on him. 'I agree with Yoam, there has to be something special about you. You're still fairly young in your own life; maybe you just haven't discovered your gift yet. Maybe it was your gift which sent you back here.'

'I don't think so,' he gave an embarrassed laugh and shook his head. 'Whatever sent me back here has nothing to do with anything I might or might not have inherited from my Mum. It was probably Jo or Crovell that did this. I mean, they are like the most powerful people I know and when they combine their powers together they can do almost anything.'

'Well in that case maybe they sent you back here to discover what your gift is.'

'Maybe,' he could hear the lack of conviction in his own voice, 'but I doubt it. Crovell is the Heir to Chaos; if he sent me back here you can guarantee it wasn't to help me out.'

'How well does my Khine control him?' There was a look on Simüte's face somewhere between serious annoyance and concern. 'I mean, if he's really as powerful and chaotic as you say, then surely your Veronie Lutoni must have a pretty strong grip on him.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'but Jo does.'

'His younger sister?'

'The Heir to Order,' he nodded several times, 'she is his equal, I guess. Least that's what Mum always says. She says that Jo only exists to control Crovell, cuz none of them would be able to, even though they proved they could look after him.'

'I see,' he folded his arms, clearly not too impressed, 'your world sounds very…'

'Confused,' Yoam finished for him, 'but at least there is hope for your people Simüte,' he glanced across at his friend.

'Aye,' he pulled a face, 'if only that hope wasn't tied up with my Khine inheriting the First. I know such things mean little to you old friend, but to me...'

'I may not completely understand who the First is Simüte, but even I can see just how unusual a situation it would be.'

'But it's so normal,' Drake blinked at them. 'How could it not be normal?'

'It's all you know,' Yoam met his gaze, 'of course it's normal to you. But to us...'

'I guess...'

Before he could finish what he was saying there was another knock at the door followed by Talma's hasty entrance.

'Tamilin says she doesn't want to stay here uncle,' she sounded nervous, 'she says that she and Nicolie must return home now.'

'Did she say why?' Yoam sounded stern but calm.

'She said that her father would worry about them.'

'Tell her I'll send a messenger to inform her father of his children's whereabouts and he is welcome to join them, if he so wishes.'

Nodded, Talma again left the room.

'I hope she agrees to that,' Drake found himself dancing from foot to foot again, 'I'd feel much better about meeting their father if I'm somewhere where I know he'd be too afraid to do anything to me.'

'You haven't even met the man and you're already frightened of him?' Simüte cocked an eyebrow.

'I don't like being told off,' he lowered his gaze, 'I hate it when people are shouting at me.'

'Well at least we know you really are a child trapped in a man's body,' he laughed, 'because no man alive would willingly admit to that.'

'Arados calls me a coward for it, but he gets shouted at all the time so it doesn't scare him anymore.'

'That's another one of my Khine's offspring, isn't it?'

'Uh-huh,' he nodded, 'and the worst behaved.'

'Great,' he rolled his eyes, 'I really wish I could teach my Khine a thing or two about discipline; clearly it's a…'

Before Simüte could get any further through his sentence, his body flashed into exploding light and disappeared.

'What… what just happened?' Drake took several steps back.

'I have no idea,' Yoam was on his feet staring into the spot his friend formally occupied, 'the last time something like that happened he… but that's not possible, all knowledge of what that… that game could do to your people was locked away. Your mother's Khine gave her life to make sure of that.'

'You... you don't think he's been traded for me, do you?' He could feel his lower lip start to tremble. 'Because I really, really wanna go back home.'

'I don't know how that would be possible; your Crovell isn't that powerful, is he?'

'I... I don't know. He might be. I know the older he gets, the more powerful he is. But…'

Again he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

'I'm sorry uncle,' Talma quivered slightly as she entered, 'but Tamilin is insistent that they go home.'

'I wish she would change her mind,' Yoam sighed. 'Could you try asking her one last time?'

'Okay,' she nodded, before leaving again.

'Tamilin has her mother's will by the look of it,' a sad smile twitched at the Pharaoh's lips, 'she was just that stubborn, if not more so.'

'What are we going to do about Simüte?' Drake couldn't help but feel like the scared little boy he was.

'I'm not sure what we can do; not if he's really been sent to your time that is.'

'Are you going to tell Annu that her father's missing?'

'No, I don't want to worry her. I'll just tell her he's gone on some errand for me. At least until we know for sure where he is.'

'Okay,' he nodded, 'but I don't like the thought of lying to her.'

'I can see you're a good boy Drake; your parents must be proud of you.'

'They are,' he grinned, puffing out his chest, 'even if I'm not as special as some of the others, I'm still their number one son.'

'I'm sure.'

There was then a fifth knock at the door and a fifth entrance for Talma.

'So,' her uncle focused his gaze on her, 'what did she say?'

'She…' she gave a nervous half laugh, 'she agreed.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It had taken Simüte a few long moments to figure out where he was. When he had he felt his heart leap with joy. He didn't know how or why he was here, but the thought he would never see this place again had been haunting him. To actually be here now gave him more pleasure than anything else in his life. A part of him knew he should feel bad for that, but he didn't. He couldn't. How could he when...

'I'm home_,_' the words burst out of him, 'I'm _home_.'

Without hesitation, he dashed out towards his beloved garden and almost jarred to a halt when he saw it.

'What…?' He slowly shook his head. 'What's happened to my…. my…?'

It wasn't that the garden had been badly taken care of. The opposite in fact, it was beautiful. The only problem was it was nothing like it had been the last time he'd seen it. The flowerbeds had been rearranged. The choice of colours and flowers, although complimentary, were nothing like he would have chosen. It wasn't right. It wasn't _his_ garden anymore.

'Tracker,' he gritted his teeth, 'Tracker Ashmar, you get your ass here right now. I told you, you weren't to touch my garden. _Tracker_!'

His apprentice made no attempt to contact him. He was just about to shout again when he felt a tug on the bottom of his kilt. Turning round he saw a small girl, with large brown eyes and equally brown hair staring up at him. Giggling, she said something unintelligible to him.

'I'm sorry,' he blinked at her, 'but I don't understand you. Say that again.'

She frowned at him and more nonsensical words poured out of her mouth.

He quickly realised she was speaking a completely different language. Sighing heavily, he prepared himself to speak in Etean. It had been a long time since he'd needed to use his mother tongue and a part of him was worried he would be able to use its translator abilities anymore, but that didn't matter, he still had to try.

'Cen tarna.'

'Ulk Veronie, khesta asta sai son Etean?' The girl giggled.

'Sai cen Etean?'

'Pifta ulk, sai keta ven cen Etean. Mai Marana om Parto teka se om mai soulless. Stas khesta asta sai son yie?'

'Baka, jayu sai oaha goh se Ulk Veronie?'

'Aye, yie sai nones.'

'Arn,' he shook his head, 'von Simüte.'

A deep frown moved across his face as it slowly dawned on him exactly what was happening here. The change to his garden. The lack of response from Tracker. Even this little girl's presence on Sil only made sense if...

'Ulk Veronie, asta sai payt?'

'Arn,' he took hold of her shoulders, 'ven yeug sai zes parhr se zes sai parano.'

* * *

Joey's eyes had almost popped out of his head when he saw Lilac leading a guy, who looked like a well tanned older version of himself towards him. When the other guy spotted him it was clear from the expression on his face he was thinking the exact same thing.

'Simüte?'

'Veronie?' The guy's voice was lined with a rich accent. 'Sai mai Khine part.'

'Yeah,' he nodded, 'I mean, aye.'

'Sai cen Etean?'

'Aye, stas sai shan lattay English,' he let out a deep breath, 'and that's why I'm not going to be speaking to you in Etean. You should pick it up fast enough; I hope.'

'Ulk Veronie,' Lilac stared up at him, 'what's going on? Who is this man, if he isn't you?'

'He's my Khine.'

'He was speaking a weird language when I found him,' she wrinkled her nose, 'and when I saw the way the air danced around him I thought something bad had happened to you.'

'Thank you for your concern Ly, but you should go find your Mum now; tell her I need to see her and your Dad right away.'

'Mum's not here right now,' she shook her head. 'She and Dad went to see Ulk Duke; Una Mai picked me and Hazelnut up from school.'

'Why did they go see Duke?'

'Una Mai wouldn't say.'

'Okay,' he shot her an understanding smile, 'go to your Una and let her know I need to see her please.'

'Okay,' she grinned, before skipping down the corridor.

'I'm sure this all must be very confusing for you,' he focused his attention on his Khine, who was staring at him intensely.

'You sp-sp-speak strange,' he stuttered out the words.

'You'll pick it up soon enough,' he folded his arms, 'you did before at any rate. What I want to know is why you always seem older than me.

'I... I'm sorry, what... what mean you?'

'You mean you don't remember?' He cocked an eyebrow at him. 'We've kind of met before, except you were in my body and I… was somewhere else.'

'I have no… memory… for that. Sorry.'

'Guess that makes sense,' he sighed. 'Shame really, because that might have made some of this easier.'

'Some of what?' Simüte frowned.

'Some of the madness that is my legacy,' he grinned before giving an almost involuntary laugh. 'Come on, I'll take you to the great hall.'

'That changed too? Like the garden.'

'Not much,' he pressed his lips together, 'but then, I don't really know what it looked like when you knew it.'

'Tidy,' he voice was edged with pride, 'my home was like my garden.'

'Your fluency is better,' Joey shot him a look as he led him towards the great hall.

'Yes,' he nodded, 'I am understanding you more now. I guess you never forget the gifts of your mother tongue.'

'Huh?' He frowned at him for a moment, before it dawned on him. 'Oh that's right, you've spent the last eighteen years speaking nothing but Ancient Egyptian, right?'

'Ancient Egyptian,' he stared at him in confusion, 'you mean there's a different kind of Egyptian now?'

'I'm afraid so. There aren't many ancient languages which survived the tests of time. I mean, technically Etean didn't, at least not in this Realm; my people have been re-teaching themselves to speak it.'

'And the Odraians?'

'Yeah, them too.'

'Is that why you speak this English?'

'It was my first language,' he nodded, 'but we're trying to make sure the next generation can use Etean to its full extent.'

'Yes,' an understanding smile filled his face, 'your niece was very fluent.'

'She's not my niece or at least not biologically,' he gave an embarrassed laugh. 'Her brother is my eldest, but she is…'

'Ahna and Covo's?'

'How…?'

'Do you know a Drake?'

'Cat's son,' he came to a sudden stop, 'how... how do you know about him?'

'I met him. In fact, I was talking to him right before I was brought here. Is he really only eight?'

'Yes,' he blinked in amazement.

'Then at least he is not a liar.'

'I don't understand; what is Drake doing back in your time?'

'That's what we were trying to figure out. Because he's not just back there, he's in Nicolie's body.'

'What?' Joey felt his insides turn almost cold. 'Nicolie as in... Lillyannu's son? Are you... are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'My gods, just what the hell is going on?'


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

'That was…. that was Joey on the phone,' there was a deep frown on Duke's face, 'he wants you and Covo back there right away. Me and Cat too, if she's up to it.'

'Did he say why?'

'No, but he said if we wanted to know where Drake was we would come.'

'He's found Drake?'

'I don't know; there was something weird about the way he sounded.'

'Okay,' she her eyes twitched slightly, 'you let Catilin know, I'll get Covo.'

'Right,' a tight smile formed on his face as he moved passed her.

Taking a deep breath, Ahna made her way towards the garden. She'd never redeemed herself after the last time she'd been Gan and her son's tattoo punishment still remained as a constant reminder. Most of the time this was fine, but it did mean if she wanted to go anyway it was safer for her to have Covo or someone else with power close by just in case. When she reached the garden, she spotted Covo and Crovell near one of the flowerbeds which dotted the gardens of the Northern Palace. Her son, as he so commonly did, had explain less than half of what he'd needed to before disappearing again. A part of Ahna wasn't sure if it was a relief or not to see him stood talking to his stepdad so casually when he knew what was going on. Her disconcerted feelings only became stronger when she realised the only reason he'd still be hanging around was because he wanted to see whatever it was which was about to happen next.

'Dad was on the phone, right?' Crovell grinned, turning towards her before she'd even reached them. 'I heard it going just now. He wants us back; something to do with Drake?'

'How do you always know?' Her gaze narrowed on him.

'Good hearing,' his face twisted into a sly smile, 'and I had a text from Jo.'

* * *

Arados was feeling miserable. He didn't want to talk and had been glad when his father finally left him on his own. The only problem was he couldn't seem to muster up the energy to move out of the uncomfortable huddle he was sat in. His whole body was aching and his extremities were starting to buzz with pins and needles. Still this physical discomfort was nothing compared to the emotional one he'd have to put up with tomorrow. No matter how everyone else felt about it, majority rule would win out in the end. If the other two decided to join up with Nayta then he'd have no choice but to agree. The problem was he didn't agree... he couldn't; how could he when...?

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud knock at his bedroom door.

'Go away.'

'No,' without warning his older sister appeared next to him.

'Leave me alone Jo,' he glared.

'No,' she shook her head, 'you need me.'

'No I don't. Crovell needs you, go bother him.'

'He's not here at the moment and I want to bother you.'

'Well I don't want to be bothered.'

'I know, that's why they call it bothering,' she laughed in that annoying way only she could.

'You're not funny, you know that Jo.'

'Yeah I am; you just can't appreciate it.'

She got up and moved towards his desk. Once there she picked up his deck and turned back towards him.

'Want to duel?' Her face filled with one of her oh so fake smiles.

'Not in the mood.'

'Sure you are; unless you're afraid to lose of course.'

'You're not baiting me Jo.'

'Who's trying to bait?' She smirked as she handed him his deck. 'Come on, one quick little duel.'

'No,' angrily he shoved his deck into his pocket and rose to his feet, 'I told you, I'm not in the mood. And if you won't leave me alone, then I'll leave _you_ alone.'

Closing his eyes, he Jumped himself to Taylor's. He wasn't exactly in a sociable mood, but at least his friend would know better than to keep at him when he clearly wasn't interested in talking.

'I guess that makes three for three.'

'Huh?' Opening his eyes he was surprised to see both Lus and Taylor staring at him.

'What brings you here?' Lus frowned.

'I was about to ask you the same thing.'

'Nayta was telling the truth about my Mum,' he glowered, 'so I've run away from home.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'And what about you?' Taylor met his gaze. 'Why are you here?'

'Jo wouldn't leave me alone.'

'Lucky,' Lus grinned.

'Annoying more like,' he snorted and rolled his eyes.

'So you want to crash here for a while?' Taylor's lips twitched into a slight smile.

'Yeah, if you don't mind,' he sighed, taking a seat next to his friends.

'Welcome to the table of the condemned, friend,' Lus leant across the kitchen table towards him, 'what's your story?'

'That's not funny,' Arados couldn't help but laugh.

'Yeah it is,' his friend grinned.

'Keep telling yourself that Lus,' he rolled his eyes, before a sad smile crossed his face. 'This is the last time we're ever going to be like this, isn't it?'

'What?'

'This is the last time we're going to be free and good and…'

'You mean…?' Taylor stared at him.

'If Lus is here that means he agrees,' he lowered his gaze, 'and I'm not abandoning the two of you.'

'So what do we do now?' Lus coughed nervously. 'I mean, do we wait till tomorrow to go back to her or…?'

'We wait,' Taylor cut him off.

'But why?'

'Because the next time we see our families, we're going to be on the opposing side to them,' he sighed. 'I know neither of you probably feel like it, but you're better off going home and spending this time with them.'

'No way,' Lus shook his head, 'I can't go back there.'

'Yes you can. And you will.'

'But I don't want them to see me. I told you…'

'Then they won't see you,' he rolled his eyes, 'or are you forgetting about your gift?'

'You mean, spend the night completely invisible to them?'

'Why not?'

'It still means being around them.'

'You'll thank me for it tomorrow Lus,' he shot him a sympathetic look. 'You both will,' he flicked his gaze towards Arados.

'Maybe,' he shifted uncomfortably, 'but I wouldn't know what to say to them.'

'Why say anything at all; I mean, Lus's parents won't even see him, so why should yours hear you?'

'If I say nothing, they'll know something's up.'

'I know,' he sighed again, 'but at the end of the day, you'll both feel better for spending the night at home with your families. Whether you speak to them or not. Whether they see you or not. Just being with them…'

'Since when were Kaibas so concerned with family?' Lus gave an uncertain sounding laugh.

'We've always been concerned with family,' a sad smile filled his face, 'why else do you think I'd be doing this for my Dad?'


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

'Kindred,' Simüte's jaw fell open when he spotted Duke and Mai couldn't help but wince. 'My gods, I knew we would be Khined, but I had no idea you would be too. So your pack has its astute black wolf too, huh Veronie?'

'Uh... yeah... about that...' Joey edgily rubbed the back of his neck.

'I wasn't awakened,' the calmness of Duke's words sent shockwaves through the room.

Everyone's eyes turned towards him and Mai felt a strange feeling of nerves move through her.

'You... you knew?' Joey was the first to break the silence.

'Of course I knew. I knew before Jay died,' Duke half shifted his gaze away.

'Why... why didn't you say anything?'

'Because, I don't know, I was hoping maybe you'd have the guts to tell me my heritage was lost,' he half glared.

'I... I tried... I... wanted to, but... I didn't know how. I thought...'

'I know exactly what you thought,' Duke folded his arms, 'you thought I'd think you'd intentionally lost the orb with my Sintoy and powers in it, right? And even after Jay died and he practically confessed to doing it himself you still thought that's what I'd think. It's what you all thought I would think,' he flicked his gaze around at the others, 'that's why none of you who knew the truth had the guts to tell me,' he sighed, 'not even my wife. But I knew and as much as it bothers me sometimes, I'm not angry about it. I just wish one of you had the guts to tell me, that's all.'

'How could an orb be lost?' Simüte turned his attention towards Joey. 'The only ones who know about the location are those who serve the Mistresses. Are you telling me a Guardian of the Mistresses intentionally robbed one of our kind of their inheritance?'

'I don't know if it was intentional or not exactly,' Joey shifted his gaze away, 'the Guardian in question returned to the light a long time ago. I wanted to tell you Duke,' he flicked his gaze towards him, 'but... the more time passed the harder it became. And then you married Cat and I figured it didn't matter anymore because one of your offspring would inherit the Tracker black wolf and everything would just work out.'

'It's okay, I figured the same thing,' he shrugged. 'And for what it's worth I know exactly how much you struggled with not telling me,' his eyes turned towards Crovell for a moment. 'A troublesome little infant you might vividly remember made absolutely certain I knew just how much you struggled with trying to tell me.'

'This time is more messed up than I thought,' Simüte massaged his temples for a moment.

'Who cares how messed up our time is,' Duke turned towards him, 'what I want to know is what you know about my son's disappearance.'

'Well I can tell you one thing for absolute certainty right now; he's where I should be. And that's not all, he's in Nicolie's body.'

'Young Nicolie or…'

'He's in his mid to late twenties.'

Hearing this, Catilin visibly swooned backwards.

'Its okay Catilin,' Crovell appeared beside her to catch hold of her, 'he's almost as mature as me and Jo and he's definitely more mature than Arados, so I wouldn't worry about him.'

'He's right,' Simüte shot a wary but warm smile in her direction, 'your son came across very well; it was hard to tell he wasn't the age he appeared to be.'

'But not impossible, right,' Joey frowned, 'I mean, eventually he's going to get caught out.'

'He's with Yoam at the moment and I'm sure he'll do everything he can to make sure that doesn't happen. But what concerns me more is how all this is possible.'

'Well,' Crovell smirked as he folded his arms, 'what was the last thing you were saying before you wound up here?'

'That I wished I could teach my Khine about disciplining his children.'

'Thanks,' Joey rolled his eyes.

'And what about Catilin,' Crovell turned his attention towards Ahna, 'what was she thinking before Drake disappeared.'

'That she wished he could understand,' Duke was the one to murmur the words.

'Anyone else see an obvious connection here?'

'Sen Kayma,' Simüte whole body tensed, 'you're suggesting this is the work of a Sen Kayma.'

'Not just any Sen Kayma,' he gave a cocky jerk of his head, 'the second most powerful Sen Kayma that's ever existed; second only because he's mortal.'

'I don't understand,' Duke face filled with a look somewhere between confusion and betrayal.

'I do,' Joey shook his head as his features twisted into an unimpressed scowl, 'they mean Drake.'

'Drake's not a Sen Kayma.'

'No, he is,' Crovell smirked, 'it's his gift.'

'Some gift,' Simüte curled his lips, 'Sen Kayma are dangerous; why the hell do you think people lock them up in bottles?'

'You're not suggesting we lock my son up in a bottle, are you?' Duke half turned on him.

'He wouldn't be able to, even if he wanted to,' Crovell half sung out the words, making them sound more like a taunt, 'Drake's mortality protects him. Normally Sen Kayma are immortal, that's part of what makes them so dangerous; but its also their greatest weakness, because an immortal being can be easily sealed away somewhere for an eternity. Even a being as powerful as the First can be caged by the right sealing spell; she even used one on herself when she bound herself to my father's body,' he cocked his head. 'But mortal's cannot be bound anywhere for more than a few years without the magic wearing off. Consider it their protection from immortal abuse. I mean, the only reason Nayta still hasn't found her way off Giya yet, is because the Mistresses bound her powers, not because there's a spell keeping her there.'

'Okay, I think I understand, but… If this is really my son's gift, then why has it never been active before?'

'Because I was keeping it in check,' Jo's voice suddenly sounded from behind them.

Turning, Mai was surprised to see her daughter dressed in a simple pink and blue tunic, opposed to her normal tomboyish jeans and t-shirt.

'I know I was only three when he was born, but I could sense what he was. We both could,' she glanced towards her brother, 'and we also knew how dangerous it could be, so I did what I could to bind his powers.'

'Okay... so explain to me how he used them to travel back in time?' Duke cocked an eyebrow at her.

'Because I unbound them,' Crovell brought the rooms attention back towards himself.

'Why?' Again Duke looked almost betrayed. 'If you knew how dangerous they were, why unbind them? And why now of all times?'

'Because we needed his gift,' the conversation bounced back towards Jo.

'For what exactly?'

'That doesn't matter,' Crovell shook his head, 'you'll all see soon enough.'

'You really don't have any control over your children, do you,' Simüte rolled his eyes before shooting Joey a look. 'In fact, they're the ones who seem to be in control here. I'm glad to see the future has turned out so well, host to the First.'

'There's no need to be like that about it,' Joey glared at him. 'I'll have you know I control my children just fine, thank you.'

'That's not what Drake was telling us,' he shook his head. 'Why do you think I wished to be here in order to teach you a thing or two in the first place?'

'Oh yeah, because I'm really going to take parenting advice from the guy who allowed Lillyannu's daughter to…'

'That wasn't my fault.'

'Yes it was,' he took a menacing step towards him. 'And trust me I know it was; I was forced to relive exactly what happened and I know that there was a way to stop it. But you couldn't tell her. Even when you knew… even when you knew what was going to happen, you still didn't tell her.'

'We made a promise.'

'Yeah and she died because of it,' anger glinted in Joey's eyes. 'So before you even think about giving me advice on parenting, you should remember just how much you stuffed up for the sake of a promise; a promise which would have hurt less to have been broken. So don't you dare question my parenting skills, because, the way I see it, I should be questioning yours.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

'Nicolie,' Talma smiled sweetly as she peered into the room he'd been given to stay in, 'your father's here.'

'Really,' Drake swallowed hard; he was not ready for this.

'Yeah, your sister ordered me to fetch you; which she had no right to do by the way,' she folded her arms and gave a mock indignant pout, 'I am her social better after all.'

'I'm sure she meant no harm,' he could feel the sympathetically apologetic look spread across his face.

'Yeah, well, do me a favour and remind her of her place, will you.'

'I will,' he promised.

'I don't like you sister much,' she wrinkled her nose in a way Drake couldn't help but think was cute.

'I'm sure she's not that bad, maybe she's just a little…'

'Arrogant,' she cut in.

'Maybe,' he laughed, not willing to give a solid opinion on someone he didn't really know, 'but I'm sure you'll get used to her.'

'Whatever,' she shrugged. 'So are you coming with me to see your father or not.'

'You're my escort, are you?'

'Maybe,' she smirked, 'I mean, you don't know your way around the palace; you could get lost if I left you on your own.'

'Then lead away,' he grinned, moving towards the door.

For a second, he could have sworn a genuinely pleased smile flickered across her face. But it didn't last long enough for him to really acknowledge.

'Right this way,' she led him out of the room and down the corridor.

'So... you've met my father then,' he tried to keep his voice as calm and level as possible.

'Yes,' she gave a tight little nod.

'And what did you think of him?'

'He seemed nice enough to me; well kept and clearly a man of honour.'

'You spoke to him then?'

'No, I could tell by the way he held himself.'

'Oh,' his voice sounded more worried than he intended it to.

'Are you okay?' She shot a curious look in his direction.

'Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I'm…'

'You're what?'

'A little worried about seeing my father.'

'Why?'

'It's a long story,' he gave a nervous laugh, 'but don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine.'

'If you say so,' she continued to studying him curiously for a few moments.

Before either of them could say anything else, they'd arrived in front of a set of double doors.

'You're father's in here,' Talma indicated towards the doors. 'Do you…' she hesitated.

'Do I what?'

'Do you want me to come in with you?'

'Only if you want to,' he couldn't help but smile at her concern.

'Well,' he could see she was blushing slightly, 'you were just being nice to me and I would hate to see you get into trouble for it. I would…' there was a nervous look in her eyes as her gaze rose to meet with his, 'I would like to try and defend you to your father.'

'Then yeah,' his face filled with a soft smile, 'you may come in.'

Turning towards the door, he hesitated for a moment before pushing it open. He wasn't totally sure what he was expecting to see on the other side, but one thing he knew for certain was that he had not expected what he found. Because what he found was a well tanned man, with jet black hair and grass green eyes. A man with a face, despite its current serious expression, which could easily host a whole range of emotions. A face which was so unmistakably familiar it sent cold shivers running through Nicolie's stomach as he couldn't help but wonder whether or not this was some kind of joke. Because this man, the man who was Nicolie's father, looked exactly like his own.

'So playing hero to some little girl is more important than your work, is it?' Kindred's voice was so stern it made the shivers in Drake's stomach liquid into sickness.

'I… I'm sorry, but…'

'I'm not just any little girl you know,' Talma cut him off.

'Apparently not,' Nicolie's father folded his arms, 'but as I understand it, my son did not know that when he decided it would be a good idea to spend the afternoon with you.'

'I couldn't just abandon her,' Drake took half a step towards him, 'she was upset.'

'And?'

'And I don't like to see girls cry.'

'You had no problem upsetting your sister when you were younger.'

'Well…' his mouth felt dry, 'I… I've changed. I'm an adult now.'

'And a lazy one at that,' he rolled his eyes. 'Admit it; you just wanted the excuse of spending time away from work. And I dare say the fact that she,' he indicated towards Talma, 'is a rather attractive little thing, helped.'

'How dare you,' Talma's eyes glinted with anger. 'He was nothing but genuine, kind and sympathetic towards me. I believe he had nothing but the intent of helping me in mind when he stopped to talk to me this afternoon and I will not hear anything bad against him.'

'Well aren't you the feisty one, princess,' Kindred's gaze narrowed on her. 'But I should warn you against taking too much of a liking to my son, he's not the most reliable of people.'

'I don't care what you say,' she held her ground, 'he didn't have to take the time to talk to me and there was more than one occasion where he could have taken advantage of me, but he never did…'

'That would be a first.'

'What?' Drake felt waves of shock move through him. 'I would never take advantage, not of anyone.'

'You keep telling yourself that,' Kindred glared at him, 'but we both know the truth Nicolie. You're a lazy, good for nothing dreamer, who cares about no one but himself.'

'That's not true,' he felt more than angry at the suggestion, despite the fact he had no idea what the actual truth was, 'I am a good person.'

'Oh how I wish….'

'Wish what?' Talma cut him off. 'What good does wishing do anyway? You're son was nothing but kind to me and yet you're treating him like he's some… I don't even know if I could find the words to describe my disgust at the way you're treating him. And if anyone should wish something, it should be me. I wish that you would just drop dead!'

Almost as soon as she'd said that, Kindred's eyes bulged. Drake was then forced to watch in slow motion horror, as the guy who looked exactly like his own father, fell lifelessly to the floor.

'Oh my gods, what happened?' He heard Tamilin gasp from behind them. 'I leave you alone with him for five minutes and…'

Tearfully she ran past them to her father's body, throwing herself sobbing onto his chest.

'No, no, no,' Talma's voice quivered with fear, 'I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. Please don't let it be true. Please don't let it be true. I don't want to be cursed. No, please, I don't want to be cursed!'


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

'Timing is a great thing, isn't it lus braysta?' Tristan couldn't help but smirk, as Mokuba somehow managed to arrive back from his trip to Duel Academy just as he was arriving back from work.

'Tell me about it,' his brother-in-law rolled his pale blue eyes, 'I would have been back here hours ago, but SK kept disappeared and everything got set about three hours behind.'

'You never got round to explaining why you took him with you.'

'Yeah, well I don't really need to,' he shrugged. 'So what's been happening round here whilst I've been gone?'

Tristan's smile instantly tightened. He'd not had time to tell Mokuba about his brother yet and it wasn't a conversation he was particularly looking forward to.

'He's blind.'

'Tell me something I don't know,' Mokuba gave a strange half sigh, 'as far as I'm concerned he's been blind since his vision hit thirty percent. You shouldn't have let him believe otherwise; you allowed him to fuel his denial and now it's going to hit him harder than ever.'

'As if anything I said to him would have made a difference.'

'At least you would have tried; after everything he'd done for you, you couldn't even do that for him,' Mokuba shot him a look, before sighing heavily and rubbing his face with his hands. 'I'm sorry, it's been a long couple of days and I have a feeling its all about to get worse.'

'How so?'

'Remember I told you that SK kept disappearing on me? Well the last time he came back he _finally_ told me Drake had gone missing. And the reason SK's not here with me now, is because Joey started calling him over something.'

'Sounds like a storms about to hit.'

'As if our lives have ever been completely storm free,' he shrugged, 'so another one's about to hit; we'll deal with it, isn't that what we always do?'

* * *

It was more painful than he'd expected; hiding in plain sight, watching his parents drive themselves frantic with worry. But no matter how genuine their pain appeared he couldn't allow himself to be seen by them, if he did... if he did he might lose the nerve he needed to go with Taylor tomorrow and he'd promised...

Carefully he positioned himself on the couch next to his Mum, hoping she wouldn't feel the pressure he was creating there. He then watched as she agitatedly waited for his Dad to return. Her face showed a level of concern he'd never seen before and even though it deeply affected him, he still couldn't bring himself to let her see him. Knowing you were an accident was one thing, but knowing your Mum had planned on killing you was another. It hurt. It hurt more than he'd care to admit. It hurt so much it fuelled whatever anger was left in him, making his decision to help Taylor that much more defined in his mind and yet...

'Any luck,' his Mum practically leapt off of the couch the second his Dad entered.

'None.'

'Joey called whilst you were out; apparently something's going on at the Southern Palace, but the second I told him Lus was missing he said it could wait. At least until we find him.'

'But what if it's connected?'

'That's exactly what I said, but he was pretty certain it wasn't and I believe him.'

'But what if it is connected somehow, I mean, Lus knew…' his face crumpled slightly. 'I know how much you were hurt by it. I know how much you wish you could go back and love him from the offset, but Téa, it's not your fault,' he pulled her into a hug. 'I'm worried. I want to know how he found out. Could he have overheard you talking about it?'

'Yugi,' his Mum pulled away from him, clearly offended, 'I never talk about it, you know that.'

'I just wanted to make sure.'

'Well be sure. However he found out, it wasn't from me.'

'Who then? Who would have told him something like that?'

'Someone who knew how much it would hurt,' she folded her arms. 'I certainly wouldn't put it past Kaiba.'

'I thought the two of you had gotten past your differences after...'

'We have, but you and I both know he's been acting out lately. If he's not wallowing in his own misery he's trying to make everyone around him miserable. Plus it doesn't take a lot to offend him these days.'

'True, but... Kaiba's been taking everything out on us adults, not on the kids. He's _never_ done anything to upset them and I don't see why he would start now.'

'And I don't see who else would,' she shook her head, 'and you and I both know he couldn't have come to that conclusion on his own. Someone had to have told him.'

'That's what I'm worried about.'

'What do you mean?'

'What if it wasn't someone we knew, what if it was someone who wanted to manipulate him into using his gift for them?'

Lus's heart suddenly leapt in fear. His father was right, that is exactly why Nayta had told him about his Mum. Why hadn't he seen that before? Or maybe he had and he just hadn't wanted to admit it, because it gave him an excuse for everything that was about to happen. He couldn't take it anymore. To the clear shock of his parents, he appeared before them.

'I'm sorry,' the words wailed miserably out of him, 'I'm sorry!'

'It's okay,' his Mum threw her arms around him, 'we're not mad at you, I promise.'

'Where have you been,' his Dad's voice was filled with cautious concern.

'I went to Taylor's, but I didn't stay long,' he sniffed, 'then I came back here. I just…'

'I understand,' his Mum continued to hold him, 'you learnt a terrible thing and it upset you.'

'I'm sorry,' his eyes brimmed with tears.

'For what?'

'For everything…' he averted his gaze and took a deep jagged breath, 'for everything that I'm about to do next.'

'What?' His Dad stared at him.

'Taylor convinced me to come back here, but now I wish he hadn't. Because now I… I'm just so mixed up. I don't know what I want anymore. But I know I have to… I made a promise; I can't back out of it,' his eyes flicked fearfully between his parents. 'I'm sorry. I'm… I'm just so sorry.'

'Lus?'

'I'm sorry,' he pulled himself away from his mother and removed himself from his parents' sight, containing himself just enough to get outside of the room before bursting into tears. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' he repeated over and over. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

'Lus?' He heard the worried voices of his parents calling for him. 'Lus where are you?'

But he couldn't answer them. Not when he knew how close he was to betraying them. To betraying himself and everyone he cared about. Well almost everyone. As he rested his forehead against his arms, he reminded himself that he wasn't completely alone in this. No matter what Taylor and Arados were in the same boat he was. There was some comfort in that; he just wished it was enough to take away the sinking feeling of pain that was building inside of him.

'I'm sorry,' he breathed the words through sobs of tears, 'please... please… please forgive me.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Even though all he could see was darkness, he still knew his son was stood behind the couch watching him. He'd come in about half an hour before and had remained in complete silence from that moment on. There was something about the situation which concerned Kaiba more than a little, but he wasn't about to break the silence; when his son was ready he would talk.

'Seto,' Tristan's sounded from outside the room.

The sound of it caused Taylor to let out a startled little gasp. There was then a shishing of movement as he dropped to the floor and pulled himself as far under the couch as he could. Or at least that's what Kaiba assumed the noise meant, without being able to see he couldn't tell for sure. But he knew it fitted in with the way his son was currently behaving.

'Seto?'

'In here,' Kaiba gave a heavy sigh.

'Felt like a change of scene?' He heard Tristan enter the room.

'As if it makes a difference anymore.'

'I see you're in a bright and cheerful mood today,' he could almost hear Tristan roll his eyes.

'Oh don't start.'

'I'm not starting; I'm just worried about you. Seto you need to get yourself out of this slump you're in.'

'You say that like it's easy, but we both know how long it took you to _get over_your little slump, now don't we?' He gritted his teeth. _'And just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't notice when you have slip ups,' _he added telepathically.

_'What's with the non-verbal?'_ Tristan thought back.

_'Our son is under the couch.'_

'Yeah, well on a different note Mokuba and I were having a very interesting discussion just now. About telepathy. You know I always thought Taylor was going to be a telepath,' he heard Tristan move softly across the room. 'Everyone did. The way he was as an infant, it wasn't hard to believe he would be. I wonder why he hasn't ended up that way though.'

'Well telepathy does require thought and our son doesn't seem to be able to think much these days,' Kaiba played along with Tristan's little rouse. 'Why else would he think I wouldn't notice him hiding behind the couch?'

He heard his son give a slight caught out squeal, followed by shrill squeaks of laughter.

'Parto stop it, I'm too old to be tickled.'

'You're too old to be tickled when I say you're too old to be tickled,' Tristan laughed. 'And if you still think you're small enough to hide under this couch you're definitely not too old to be tickled.'

'So you knew I was here this whole time, huh Dad?' Taylor sounded a little disappointed.

'Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean you're any better at hiding from me than you ever were.'

'I wasn't hiding... not exactly, I just...'

'Just what Tay?'

Taylor made a few odd noises, but no real reply was forthcoming. Kaiba gave a heavy sigh; a part of him was certain his son's odd behaviour was his fault, but even that thought wasn't enough to force him out of the pit he'd fallen into.

'You know it has been a while since you've actually seen him,' Tristan's voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

Before Kaiba had a chance to respond, the darkness of his vision began to flicker.

'Tristan,' his voice was filled with warning tones.

'Oh come on, you know you want…'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I don't…'

'Well I'm not giving you a choice.'

In an instant it felt as though someone had turned on a video camera inside his mind. He could see himself lying on the couch and his son stood above him, just in front of where Tristan was standing. It had been a few months since he'd seen him properly and he was surprised at how different Taylor looked from how he remembered him. That hurt, more than he would have believed possible. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, but unfortunately he couldn't turn it off like that and the image Tristan was projecting into his mind remained as clear as it had been when his eyes had been opened.

'Tristan, stop it. I don't like it.'

'You used to.'

'I know,' he reached a hand out towards him, 'but that was before... before it meant I was missing out on so much.'

Almost instantly the darkness returned.

'Seto...'

'It's okay, I know... I know I have to get used to this. Once I am then... then maybe I won't mind seeing through your eyes, but right now I have to get used to this.'

'You know we're both here for you, right?'

'Of course,' he managed to reach out and take hold of Tristan's hand, 'but you have to let me deal with this in my own way.'

'I don't want you to get used to this Dad,' Taylor's voice was small, 'you shouldn't have to. You weren't supposed to go blind, it's all my fault.'

'Taylor... it's not your fault, it's _her_ fault. But it will be okay, I promise.'

'I think he'd believe you more if you actually sounded like you meant it,' Tristan gave a muted half laugh, 'about it being okay I mean. You're not acting like its okay right now and you've got both of us worried.'

'I know, but... can we just stop talking about this now. I'll deal with it, but... not right now.'

'Okay, but don't think this is the end to this conversation by any stretch of the imagination,' Tristan gave an exasperated sounding sigh. 'Anyway, we got a call from Joey, something's happening there. I know you probably don't want to come, but I thought I should let you know before I disappeared.'

'Thanks for changing the subject.'

'There are only so many times I can have the same argument with you before it becomes boring Seto,' he gave a muted half laugh, 'I figured my quota for this one's going to get filled up pretty quick so why rush it. Anyway you didn't answer my question.'

'You didn't ask one.'

'I did. I asked if you wanted to come with me to find out what's going on at the Southern Palace.'

'You implied the question but you didn't ask it,' Kaiba half smirked. 'And you and I both already know the answer to it.'

'Yeah, I did, but I thought I should try anyway. So you alright to look after your Dad whilst I'm gone Tay?'

'Yeah,' his son was almost too quick to answer, 'but tell Ara I'll see him tomorrow as planned.'

'Since when did I become your messenger?'

'I believe it was the day I was born Parto,' Taylor laughed, but there was something almost tense about the way it sounded.

'Really?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Okay, I'll pass on your message if I see him.'

'Make sure you see him,' there was a strange tone in Taylor's voice, 'I just don't want him to forget.'

* * *

The sight of his Dad and Simüte together had been enough to give Arados a headache. He knew how Khining worked, obviously. After all you couldn't grow up in a Silkoneon household without knowing; especially when you yourself were a Khindel. But to actually see the new and the old side by side like this... it was almost too much for him. To deal with what he was seeing, he'd taken up a place beside his mother. It didn't take him long to work out both of his siblings had been preparing for this and that just caused his whole body to tinge with annoyance.

'Why do they always have to show me up,' he grumbled, 'I'm the one who lived back then, not them.'

'What was that?' His mother blinked at him.

'Nothing,' he shook his head, 'I just want to known why Jo's wearing that,' he pointed towards his sister.

'She wouldn't say,' she sighed, 'I did ask, but…'

'Showing off,' he folded his arms and pouted, 'she's always showing off.'

'Arados,' she shot him a scolding look.

'Sorry,' he rolled his eyes, 'I just wish they'd remember to include me sometimes. I mean, I'm only three months younger than Jo, so they can't use the excuse that I'm too young like they do with Hazelnut and Lilac.'

'Yes, but you only care what they're doing when you feel excluded,' his mother shook her head and tutted.

'I'm always excluded. I'm their equal too. I wish that they'd remember that.'

'I know.'

'No you don't,' he shifted his gaze away, 'and I'm glad that they don't…' he cut himself off, cursing himself for what he was about to say.

'They don't what?'

'It doesn't matter. So what's everyone doing now anyway?'

'Talking.'

'About what?'

'I'm not sure; it was kind of going over my head, that's why I'm sat over here.'

'Are you feeling alright?' He stared at her in concern; it wasn't often things went over her head anymore.

'I'm fine,' but the pensive look on her face said otherwise.

'You don't like Simüte, do you?'

'That's not it. I mean, he's just your father's Khine after all, but...'

'You're worried he doesn't like you,' he shot her an understanding look, 'because you're not Nima's Khine. You think he'll look down on you, because even though you're Dad's Calcanto, Mokuba's Nima's Khindel. You think that'll matter to him. But it doesn't.'

His mother's face filled with a shocked look, but he'd expected that. People got so caught up on his gift of strength they forgot he had other powers too. It was the same with Lus and Taylor, but he was more than used to it. He shrugged and forced one of his winning grins onto his face.

'See this is why I'm better than Jo and Crovell; I still have the power to surprise you. When was the last time either of them managed that?'


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Taylor gave a heavy sigh and stared up at his bedroom ceiling. It was late. He'd stayed up until his Parto had returned, but had been sent to bed before he could find out what Joey and the others had called him for. Normally he would have snuck back down to find out, but he didn't feel like doing that. He didn't feel like doing anything. All he could think about was what he was about to do. About how he was going to betray his family. Betray his title. Betray everything he believed in. No matter how many times he told himself he was doing it for a good cause, that his reasons were just, it still didn't sit well with him. But he couldn't back out now. He owed it to his Dad to make things right for him again and he owed it to himself to be the one to do that for him.

He rolled over onto his side and willed sleep to come, but it didn't. Giving another heavy sigh he flipped back over onto his back.

'Breathing is easy,' he focused on the movement of his chest, remembering all the things his Parto had told him about living with his memory problems, 'because you can't forget how to do it. Even if you forget everything else, you always remember how to breathe. If only sleeping was like breathing,' he continued to comfort himself, 'if it were something you could just do without thinking about it I would be asleep now. I know it should be, but it never is. After all you plan for sleep. When you go to bed at night you plan to sleep. You don't plan to breathe, you just do it.'

Sighing for a third time, he closed his eyes and continued to focus on his breathing. It was a weird trick, but it normally worked. Like counting sheep, without the sheep or the counting. He took a deep breath in and held it for a few moments.

'If sleeping were like breathing that's what I'd be doing right now,' his mind begin drifting lazily, as he slowly exhaled, 'and what's more, I wouldn't wake up, ever. Then I wouldn't have to worry about anything. You don't have problems when you sleep; you just have problems getting there. You don't need to remember things when you sleep, you don't need to know who you are, you just sleep and that's it, your subconscious takes over and everything's fine,' with his head now feeling heavy, he rolled back over onto his side and snuggled deeply into his duvet. 'Sleep… please let me sleep.'

* * *

Crying yourself to sleep wasn't as easy as it sounded, especially if you didn't have a bed to sleep in. Resting his head back against the wall of his tree house, he closed his eyes and tried to stop any more tears from coming. How had he gone through so many extremes in one day? How had his life turned so many corners and yet remained so still? How had he ended up here, alone in his tree house, crying himself to sleep? Opening his eyes again, he stared wearily up at the ceiling. It must have been at least eleven o'clock. It felt later. Pulling his knees towards his chest, he hugged them tightly to him.

'Lus Moto, son of the great King of Games, drop out and all round bad boy, is about to win the title his father has held since before he was born,' he smiled sadly to himself. 'Finally this plucky young kid is going to get the respect he deserves. No longer will he just be living in his father's shadow,' sighing heavily, he rested his head against his arms, 'because he doesn't like it there. He's not and never will be his father and now the rest of the world's going to see it too.'

'Is that what you're afraid of,' his father's voice made him jump, 'living in my shadow?'

For a moment his eyes went up to meet his father's, but they quickly flicked away.

'You already know the answer to that,' he shrugged, 'I told you, you don't know what it's like having you for a father. But I'm not scared of having you for a father, I just…' he hesitated. 'You and Mum really do love me, don't you?'

'Of course.'

'And you'd forgive me for anything, right? No matter how bad it was?'

'I'd say your Mum and I were pretty forgiving people, why?'

'No reason,' he shook his head, 'but I think I want to go to bed now.'

'Okay,' his Dad reached out a hand towards him, but Lus just fell wearily into his arms.

'I'm sorry Dad,' his voice was little more than a trembling whisper, 'please forgive me.'

* * *

Since Simüte's arrival, he hadn't had a chance to see how his youngest son was feeling. And by the time everyone else had left and he'd shown his ancient counterpart to a room for the night, he'd figured it was too late to disturb him. Wearily he entered his own room and was surprised to find Arados curled up asleep in Mai's arms.

'Shh,' she placed a finger over her lips and smiled, 'it's been a long time since I've been able to do this.'

'He's been acting strangely all day,' Joey kept his voice low, 'I'm worried about him. I think something might have happened to him and he's too afraid to talk about it.'

'I thought you said…'

'Something had to of happened first,' he sighed, 'or else there would be no situation yet to happen.'

'You figured it all out then,' she frowned.

'No,' he shook his head, 'not all of it. But as near as I can figure, something probably hurt Lus and Arados and Taylor want revenge for it.'

'How'd you figure that?'

'Yugi wasn't here tonight because Lus was missing, remember?'

'But if that was the case, then why doesn't he just tell us?'

'Because he's too afraid. Whatever happened, they must have been there to see it.'

'You don't think Lus is…?'

'No, they saw him today, remember?'

'No, the last time you spoke to Téa she said she'd only heard him. What if he's…?'

'I don't think so Mai.'

'Why not?'

'Because I don't think so.'

'But it would make sense. I mean, what else would upset our son like this?' Her face filled with a serious look. 'He's been acting off all day and…'

'Mai I don't want to think about it,' he shook his head, 'too much has happened since this morning and I'm still processing it all.'

'I know, but still…'

'No buts Mai,' he sighed, climbing into bed next to her, 'I'm too tired. Let's just sleep, okay?'


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

There was a hollow look on all three of their faces, as if none of them had had a restful night sleep. The second Taylor had spotted that it made him feel slightly better, but it hadn't been enough to shift the feeling of dread building in his stomach. Without a word the three of them had Jumped themselves to Giya and were now slowly making their way towards the meeting place. Taylor's insides kept telling him it didn't have to be this way, that there was still time to back out before the point of no return. But how could he back out now? How could any of them and the second they entered the cavern he knew there would be no going back.

Just outside, he stopped and turned towards his friends.

'Are you guys sure you want… I mean…' he bit his lip nervously and waited for their reply.

Nothing. And silencing his own objections, he entered the cavern.

'I knew you'd come,' Nayta was stood in the centre of the Yatnuh, her right wrist already sporting the master gold cuff bracelet, 'you three are just the types to sell your souls for a good cause.' Reaching back into her hidey hole, she removed the wooden box she'd shown them the day before. 'Come here.'

Sharing a communal heavy sigh, the trio moved towards her.

'Hold out your right arms.'

Again, the trio obeyed, pensively watching her remove a gold cuff bracelet from the box. Undoing the clasp, she held it under Lus's wrist whilst her eyes coldly locked with Taylor's.

'If only your father could see you now,' her voice was almost chilling, 'do you think he'd be proud? Proud that his son loved him so much, he was willing to switch sides just to give him his eyesight back.'

The bracelet snapped shut, making the trio flinch. A gravely dark look then appeared on Lus's face and Taylor had to look away.

'But not just you,' she continued, 'your friends too. Both willing to sacrifice their freedom, in order to help you, help him. They really must have a lot of love and faith in you to do that.'

Another bracelet snapped shut, this time around Arados's wrist. It was just Taylor left now and as the cold metal touched his arm he couldn't help but think there was something deliberate about everything this woman did and said.

'Before I trap you permanently into my twisted little guild Taylor, there's something you should know.'

'What?' His eyes fearfully flicked up to meet her cold gaze.

'Your noble sacrifice is in vain,' she chuckled, 'I lied.'

* * *

'No!'

In a cold sweat, Kaiba shot up into a sitting position; his vision again trapped in painful darkness.

'Taylor,' he began scrabbling about for the phone he knew was on the nearby coffee table.

He didn't know quite how, but a few moments before he'd found himself inside his son's head. Seeing what he saw. Hearing what he heard. Feeling what he felt. The sting of betrayal. The loud snap of the gold cuff bracelet sealing his fate. His son had gotten in over his head and Kaiba couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault. It was his depression which had driven his son to do it. His inability to cope with his problems in a mature manner.

It was the jolt he needed. The force strong enough to start the long journey up out of the pit of despair he was in. He knew it wasn't going to be easy and things weren't going to get better over night, but it was time he got his life back on track. And his first priority was saving his son. Unfortunately in his panic he knocked over the coffee table, causing something to shatter loudly.

'Damnit.'

Taking a deep breath, he sat back in the couch and tried to gather his thoughts. His phone was now on the floor surrounded by broken glass. He couldn't see, so the chances of him getting hurt scrambling around blindly on all fours for it were high. There was no other option; if he was really determined to save his son, he had to swallow his pride.

'Serenity,' he prayed she was close enough to hear him, 'Serenity, get in here now!'

It took a few minutes, but eventually she responded.

'Are you okay,' her voice sounded as he heard the door open. 'Wait, what happened to the coffee table?'

'No time,' he shook his head, rising to his feet, 'if I took a straight line from here to the door, would I step on any glass?'

'No.'

'Good, I'm going to my room to get changed. I need you to call Tristan and tell him to come home _now_. Mokuba too.'

'Okay…'

'Just do as I've asked Serenity,' he made his way towards the door, 'I'll explain everything when they get here; there's no time now.'

Exiting the room he felt his way, as quickly as he could, towards the stairs. Using the banister as a guide, he made his way swiftly up them before heading towards his room. He hadn't left the house in just over three months and within that time he'd allowed his appearance to slide completely. He'd barely even got dressed most mornings; it's not like things like that really mattered when you were moping round the house all day. But that had to change if he was going to get his life back together; if he was going to get his son back.

Once in his room, he felt his way towards his wardrobe. Opening it, he ran his hands along each item until they finally met with the silver studs of his favourite sleeveless white trench coat. He then quickly sought out a black shirt and trousers, in the same manner. This time it was the feel of the materials telling him when he'd found the right ones.

His outfit chosen, he closed the wardrobe. If he wanted to be showered and dressed before Tristan got back, he had to move quickly. Fortunately, washing and dressing blind were two of the skills he'd mastered as his vision had fled from him. Once dressed, a part of him wished he could check the mirror to confirm he looked as good as he felt. But no matter; trust in blind judgement was just one of these new skills he was going to have to learn if he was ever going to be happy living with his condition.

A noise behind him alerted him to Tristan's arrival.

'Seto, are you…'

Before he could get any further, however, Kaiba had made his way towards him and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. It was strange, but he felt as though he missed him. As if they'd been separated for months, rather than only a few hours. But then again maybe they had been apart for months, on an emotional level at any rate. It was a strange thought and in that instant Kaiba knew it was one of those things which had to change.

'What was that for?' He heard Tristan laugh in shock, as the kiss ended.

'Because I'm sorry, for the way I've been treating you.'

'It's okay, you…'

'No it's not okay. It's not okay at all. I have no excuse for acting like this and now because of it…'

'Because of it what?'

'I'll explain everything soon. Did Mokuba come back with you?'

'He's waiting downstairs, why?'

'Grab him, tell him to call Yugi and Téa. The five of us are going to the Southern Palace.'

'Why?'

'Because Lus, Taylor and Arados are in trouble and all three of their parents have a right to know.'


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Drake was still feeling the shock of watching a man die in front of him, when Talma returned to the room he was supposed to be sleeping in. She'd been with him most of the evening as they'd done their best to comfort each other through a mixture of confusion and grief. It was strange, in such a short amount of time Drake found himself as close to Talma as he was to Hazelnut and Lilac. In fact he'd been more than disappointed when her cousins had told her she had to go to bed. So her return was more than comforting and brought a smile to his mildly traumatised child in a man's body's face.

'I'm too old to be sharing a room with my cousins still,' she pressed her back against the door and stared up at him in a sad, yet mysterious way, 'and besides, after everything that's happened today, I couldn't sleep.'

'You wanna talk then?'

'Not really,' she shook her head.

'That's okay,' he patted the bed beside him in the same way his mother did with him when he woke up from a nightmare, 'we can just keep each other company.'

'Company,' she echoed the word as her blue eyes focused intensely on him.

'Yeah,' he grinned at her, 'we can just... hang out.'

'Hang out?'

'You know, spend time together.'

'And do what, exactly?' Pressing her lips together, she snaked her way towards him.

'I dunno,' he shrugged, 'just sit and…'

Before he could get any further, he suddenly found her kissing him.

'What…?' Wide eyed, he pulled himself away.

'You make me feel good about myself Nicolie,' her voice was little more than a breathy whisper. 'You make me feel in a way even my cousins don't know how to make me feel.'

'But this is… this is wrong Talma, in more ways than you can know.'

'Don't do this to me Nicolie, I know you want me as much as I want you.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I want you as a friend, I…'

But she clearly wasn't listening to him. And, as if to prove it, she kissed him again, this time deeper than before.

'No,' he pulled back from her again, 'you don't understand, I can't do this.'

'Yes you can,' she kissed him once more. 'I want this, I want to do this,' somehow she managed to force him back onto the bed.

'No you don't,' he was starting to feel trapped and almost desperate. 'You're upset. You're just upset. You'll regret it.'

'No I won't,' her words came out between insistent kisses, 'and I wish you would stop resisting me.'

'Yes you will,' he tried to force her off him, but was surprised at how strong she was, 'you don't want to do this.'

'Yes I do.'

'But I don't…' his voice gave way.

He was terrified and too scared to admit he was terrified. However old he appeared to be physically, he was still only eight mentally. He was too young to want anything to do with kissing and he truly wanted nothing more from girls than to be their friends.

'You don't what?' Her blue eyes met and locked with his.

'I don't know,' he swallowed hard, 'I... I don't know.'

'Well I do,' she kissed him again, as her hands cupped around his face, 'I want you Nicolie and I will have you.'

* * *

'They what?' Joey stared at him, unable to believe what he was hearing.

'They agreed to work for Nayta,' Kaiba gave a world weary sigh, 'but only because they believed she'd restore my sight if they did.'

'So this is all your fault then,' his hands balled into fists, 'I knew I should never have let my son be friends with a Kaiba.'

'It's not like you had much choice,' he gritted his teeth, 'or did you forget your sister married one.'

'Aye and I regret letting her do that too.'

'Typical.'

'Funny, I was thinking the same thing.'

'Lay off him Joey,' Tristan took a defensive step towards him, 'it's not his fault.'

'Oh it never is, is it?' Joey's face was filled with anger. 'But did you think that maybe if he'd been a little less stubborn and a little more open about what he was going through we'd have been able to help him deal with losing his eyesight? Maybe then his depression wouldn't have freaked his son out so much he had to drag my son into a mess way beyond his control? Damn you,' he turned the full force of his rage onto Kaiba, 'why do you always have to be such a stubborn little sister?'

'Calm down right now,' Yugi positioned himself between Joey and the chair Kaiba was sat on, 'fighting like this is going to get us nowhere. There's no point in playing the blame game, what we need to do is find a way to get our boys back.'

'I agree,' Mai folded her arms, 'you three can let out your testosterone after we know they're safe.'

'For what it worth I also think we should call in a little extra help on this one,' Mokuba gave a nervous cough, 'especially since we've still got the whole Drake/Simüte situation to sort out.'

'So, we call SK again and actually manage to get him here,' Joey rolled his eyes, 'it's not like we weren't going to anyway.'

'That's not what I mean,' he shifted his pale gaze away, 'I mean, we bring in a few Standing Sorcerers.'

'We what?' He chocked in surprise. 'Why?'

'We are dealing with Nayta, aren't we?'

'And?'

'We have to go after what she's probably going to go after; people with the ability to use Reama magic.'

'But we don't know any, no one knows any. I mean…'

'When the awakening happened, they were all children. Toddlers. That's why no one heard about them,' Mokuba cut him off. 'But I… I know where to find… look I know a few who are probably powerful enough to help us out here.'

'How?'

'I'm still part Veronsen remember,' he gave a heavy sigh, 'I can still…'

'And you never told us?' Kaiba's voice was filled with a mixture of shock and alarm.

'I couldn't. We couldn't.'

'You mean Serenity too?' Joey stared at him.

'Yeah,' he sighed again, 'we only kept it from you guys because… because we didn't want you thinking we were less human because of it.'

There was a long, stilted silence.

'So what should we do?' Tristan was the one to break the tension.

'Isn't it obvious?' Kaiba's voice was serious as his sightless gaze remained straight ahead, 'we gather all the Standing sorcerers Mokuba thinks can help us and we train them as quickly as possible; which means spreading them between the three households.'

'Train them in what, exactly?' Joey shot him a sceptical look.

'How to use their power and technology. And, most importantly, how to duel. Because, as much as I hate the thought of it, the only way to save our sons might be to use _that_ card against them.'


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

It was strange, the moment before the bracelet had snapped shut around his arm he'd been terrified. But now… Now he was itching to duel anyone and everyone who crossed his path. But not only that; he wanted to make them fear him. He wanted to see the terror in their eyes just before they lost and their souls became property of his mistress, Nayta. Within a matter of hours he found himself in his element. Forcing people into duels with an invisible opponent. Scaring them so silly they forgot everything and anything they might have known about duelling. Winning was easy. Creating fear was fun. And he couldn't help but wonder why he'd ever thought any differently.

But he wasn't the only one. Arados and Taylor were knocking back opponents at the same rate as him. Using their gifts to lure victims in and then crushing them before it was possible for them to draw breath. It was madness. A sick kind of madness. And it was fun.

By mid afternoon, the three of them had managed to collect thirty soul cards between them. Adding the decks of the losers to this, it gave them somewhere in the region of one thousand five hundred cards, which pleased their mistress no end. And by late afternoon she had a new task for them. Quietly they stood there as she explained the plan. Every second their excitement rose. Their new task would be more than just fun; it would be criminal.

* * *

Jaden still didn't know quite how it had happened. One minute he, Syrus and Chazz had been asked to go to Chancellor Shepard's office. The next they'd been told to pack their bags and been ushered quickly onto a private jet, with no word as to why or where they were going. Nearly two hours later they found themselves debarking from the plane at Domino City Airport. Almost instantly a tall, sleek looking man in his late twenties, with velvety brown hair and striking green eyes approached them.

'You the kids from Duel Academy?' His voice was rich, calm and polite.

'That's right,' Chazz's eyes gave the guy a curious once over, 'and who are you?'

'Macar Covo; the others sent me to make sure none of you got lost. Now which of you is Chazz Princeton?'

'That would be me.'

'Right,' he nodded, 'well there's a limo waiting for you I have to make sure you get into.'

'We're going in a limo?' Jaden felt a buzz of excitement move through him.

'No,' he shook his head, 'Chazz is going in a limo. Other arrangements have been made for you two.'

'How come he gets to go in a limo and we don't?'

'Because clearly they recognise people with class,' Chazz smirked.

'Actually,' Macar Covo gave a light little laugh, 'it's the company limo for the people you're staying with. The others agreed it would be best to split the three of you at the airport, we figured it would be safer that way.'

'So you mean me and Jay are going to get spilt up too?' Syrus's voice was filled with disappointment.

'Jay,' a tight smile spread across his face, as his eyes turned to study him, 'I'm guessing that's short for Jaden, right?'

'Yeah,' Jaden shot him one of his stupid grins.

'Do you mind being called by your full name?'

'Not really, why?'

'Jay was the name of a friend of ours,' he lowered his gaze, 'we lost him… a long time ago now, but my wife for one would…' he trailed off, before giving a nervous cough and shaking his head. 'Anyway, I'm supposed to be getting you boys to your… temporary new families,' he gave an amused half laugh. 'So if you'd care to follow me, we'll get this show on the road.'

Picking up their bags, the three boys followed him as he led them out of the airport towards the car park. Waiting in the half empty lot, was a plain black stretch limo. Despite himself Jaden couldn't help but feel mildly jealous that he wasn't the one who was supposed to get in it. Macar gave a nod to the driver, who tipped the brim of his cap and opened the boot of the car. He then helped Chazz load his bag in, before opening the rear door on the driver's side for him.

'Well that's one down,' Macar breathed a sigh of relief, as the limo pulled away. 'Now to sort you Syrus,' he beamed, before getting them to follow him again.

This time he led them outside, before whistling down a cab. He then said something to the cab driver, before handing him a piece of paper and some money. The boot then popped open and Macar helped Syrus to load his stuff in.

'Will I get to see Jaden again soon?' Syrus's eyes were wide with concern as he pulled himself into the cab.

'If not tonight then tomorrow morning, it depends on how long it takes for things to… settle,' his voice revealed about as much as his words. 'Here, you'll need this,' he took a mobile phone out of his back pocket and handing it to him. 'When the driver tells you you're there, get your stuff out of the boot and call the top number in the address book. They'll sort you out from there.'

'Okay,' his expression pinched with apprehension.

'Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine Sy,' Jaden grinned at him.

'I'm sure I will be too.' Syrus managed a weak smile.

Before either of them could say anymore, Macar Covo hit the top of the cab and the vehicle moved off.

'Right, now for you,' Macar turned towards him.

'So what do I get?' Jaden was starting to feel more than a little excited now.

'What do you mean?'

'Well how I'm I getting to whoever it is I'm staying with?'

'I'm taking you.'

'Cool, so where's your car parked.'

'I don't have a car.'

'Your bike then.'

He shook his head.

'Your helicopter?'

Macar cocked an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

'Aww, you mean we're walking?'

'Not exactly.'

'What does that mean?'

'You'll see,' turning he began walking away.

Not exactly having much of a choice, Jaden picked up his bag and followed him.

'So where are we going exactly?'

'Sil.'

'Where?'

'Silkoniousmacarmakay.'

'Come again?'

'You'll see.'

By this point they had arrived in a narrow alleyway and Jaden was starting to feel slightly nervous. Coming to a stop, Macar turned round to face him.

'Jaden Yuki, welcome to the wonderful world of magic. Your first lesson; how to Jump.'


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Traumatised was not the right word to describe how he was feeling. He had seen things and done things no eight year old ever should; traumatised was only the tip of the iceberg of how he felt. Next to him Talma slept soundly, as though everything was perfectly normal. Her sleep was so deep and calm Drake couldn't help but wonder if _that_ had been what she needed to get over the trauma of her day, but he just felt…

He didn't know how he felt. He just wanted his Mum and Dad to make it all better. To take back what he'd been through and make him innocent again. Innocent. That's what it was. That's why everything felt so wrong now. He was no longer innocent. If he could have any wish in the world, it would to be innocent again. But he was pretty certain that just wasn't possible. How could it be? To be innocent again someone would have to come along and erase everything he'd just been through and no one could do that.

He hated the way he felt. Cursed. He felt cursed. He'd lost his innocence and become cursed. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he rolled over onto his side and stared at the wall ahead of him. He wanted to go home. He needed to go home. The only thing which could make him happy now was if he were home. He had to go home. He needed to go home. Squeezing his eyes shut he prayed and prayed when he opened them again he would be home.

* * *

Chazz's eyes nearly popped out of his head, as the limo pulled up outside of Kaiba Corp HQ.

'Kaiba,' the word half spluttered out of him, 'the person who brought me here was Kaiba?'

The driver didn't reply. Instead he parked the car, got out and opened Chazz's door. He then indicated he should follow him and silently led him into the building towards the lift. Taking a deep breath, he tried to ready himself for meeting one of his heroes. When the doors opened again, the driver simply pointed towards one of the offices down the hall. Nervously Chazz left the lift and made his way, on his own, towards it.

Knocking gently on the door, he waited. To his amazement, the door opened of its own accord. For half a second he found himself just stood there staring at it, then, swallowing hard, he entered. To his disappointment, Seto Kaiba was not sat behind the desk. Instead it was some serious looking guy; his chocolate brown hair gelled neatly into place and his dark brown eyes studying Chazz intensely as he ended the phone call he was dealing with. Once he'd hung up he rose to his feet and smirked, almost arrogantly, at him.

'From dealing with your brothers I expected you to be…' he gave a cocky half laugh. 'You really aren't much like them and that's probably a good thing. I didn't like them very much.'

'When... when did _you_ meet my brothers?'

'Do you not remember when they tried to buy Duel Academy?'

'I thought they dealt with Kaiba directly?'

'And so did they,' he made his way towards the door. 'If only they knew.'

'Knew what? Who are you exactly?'

'The name's Tristan,' his voice was filled with careless, nonchalant tones. 'Come on, I'll take you to the guy you really want to meet.'

Before he had a chance to say anything Chazz found himself being led back towards the elevator and out towards the limo he'd just left.

'If I'm being taken to Kaiba anyway, why was I brought here first? What's with the whole dog and pony show?'

'Because reputation is everything,' Tristan gritted his teeth, 'and I had a meeting that couldn't be ignored, not even for…' he agitatedly cut himself off and indicated to the driver to start the car.

'Okay…' Chazz stared at him, 'I still don't understand why you need to be there when I'm meeting Kaiba.'

'You'll understand soon enough.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Tristan didn't answer; instead he sat there, staring pensively out of the window, his left hand playing with a strange, black leather cuff on his right wrist whilst his right hand twisted the key pendent strung around his neck. Annoyed, Chazz sat back in his seat, folded his arms and waited for them to arrive at their destination. It didn't take long before the limo pulled up outside of a large mansion and, as they got out of the car, the driver collected Chazz's bag from the trunk and carried it inside.

For a few moments Chazz just stood there in awe, staring up at the building. Never in a million years did he ever think he would get to see this place up close and personal like this. He'd always hoped, of course, just like any duellist in their right mind would, but...

'Do you know where we are?' Tristan's voice was level and calm.

'Kaiba's mansion,' he nodded, 'I've seen pictures of it, but…'

Tristan gave a half laugh and started forward. Without waiting for an invitation, Chazz followed. Inside it was just as impressive as every magazine article he'd ever read promised it would be. Only everywhere he looked there were homey little touches. Things put away for the cameras. He wasn't sure how they made him feel, but before he had the chance to study any of them in depth, a toddler, with shocking white hair and eerily pale eyes, ran up towards them.

'Ulk, ulk!'

'Hey CiCi,' Tristan stroked her hair as she wrapped her arms around his leg, 'where's your Mummy?'

'Right here,' a woman with white rooted brown hair and strange looking brown eyes appeared almost out of nowhere, scooping the little girl into her arms. 'Don't worry; we plan to stay out of your way.'

'You don't have to…'

'Yes I do,' she cut him off, shooting him a strange look as she did, 'you know I do.'

'Fine,' he rolled his eyes, 'but don't complain to Mokuba about feeling left out.'

'I won't,' she half turned away from him. 'They're in the second dining room by the way.'

Tristan nodded at her, before indicating Chazz should once again follow him. Leaving the strange, unidentified woman behind, they made their way through the mansion. The doors to the dining room were open. Inside Chazz could see Kaiba, stood with his back to them, staring out of the window. Sat at the table, watching their entrance was the man who, two days earlier, had been identified as Mokuba Kaiba's secretary. His eyes were just as eerie in their paleness as the little girl he'd encountered a few moments before.

'Chazz,' he rose to his feet, 'I expect this is probably all a bit strange for you.'

'Just a bit,' he folded his arms. 'So would someone mind telling me what's going on?'

'Well to start you should know that I am really Mokuba Kaiba. The man you thought was me is in fact my cousin, Seto Khoral, SK,' his face was gravely serious. 'Also if my brother were to have made the same trip, which he usually does, you wouldn't have seen him, but for my own purposes I needed to get a little... closer to the students.'

'I see…' Chazz wasn't totally sure what to do with the information, 'and why exactly did you think it was necessary to lie to everyone.'

'Because my brother was scouting for you,' Kaiba turned round to face him, his gaze strangely unfocused.

'Scouting me for what, exactly?'

'Your power,' the words were simply, but carried so much weight, 'the Reama magic you contain.'

'The what?'

'The Reama magic you contain,' there was something disconcerting about the way his gaze remained unfocused.

'I don't understand,' Chazz did his best not to appear as uncomfortable as he felt, 'I thought you didn't go in for all that magic and shadow realm stuff.'

'Reputation is everything,' Tristan moved past him towards Kaiba, 'and sometimes sacrifices and lies have to be made in order to maintain reputations.'

When Tristan reached Kaiba he placed a hand on his shoulder. Kaiba's head half moved towards him, but it was pretty clear now his gaze wasn't registering anything.

'Why…' Chazz hesitated for a moment. 'Why am I here?'

'Because our son has been corrupted by evil,' Tristan glanced back towards him, 'and we need your help to get him back.'


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

There it was again; the bodiless sound of laughter which was beginning to freak him out. Nervously, he glanced round the living room of his company apartment. There was no one there. No one visible at any rate.

'Hello?'

He didn't expect a reply and, for a few long moments, there was silence. Then the pile of papers containing card designs flew off his desk and scattered across the floor. Automatically his heart began to pound in his chest and fearfully he took a step back.

'Hello,' his voice contained more than a tremor of fear.

'Are you afraid of the dark?' The singsongish taunt sounded as the lights went out.

It didn't plunge the room into complete darkness though, because the curtains were still open and enough light came in from the street lamps for him to just about see.

'This isn't funny,' he swallowed hard. 'Who are you?'

'The ghost of the night,' the voice used the same singsongish tones as before, 'and I'm not alone either.'

Without warning, someone gripped his arms tightly from behind.

'Let go of me,' he struggled to get free, but the grip on him was so tight it felt as though his bones were being crushed into thousands of pieces.

'If you struggle,' a voice from behind him, different from the first sounded, 'you'll probably end up breaking all the bones in your arms, shoulders and back. Then, just for good measure, I'll break the rest of them too.'

'He's not joking,' the first voice sounded again, 'he really _is_ that strong. So your best option is to be compliant and do what we say.'

'What is it you want?'

'Your ability to draw,' a boy of about eleven appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean this,' he picked up one of the pictures and instantly the koala he'd been drawing earlier in the day emerged from the page.

'Wow,' he could feel his eyes go wide, 'how did you do that?'

'My gift,' he cocked his head to one side, 'unfortunately for me, I can't really draw, not yet anyway. But you can and our mistress would like to recruit you for that purpose.'

'Recruit me how?'

'You'll see soon enough,' a dark smile pulled across his face, 'you'll see.'

* * *

Yugi Moto. He couldn't believe it. He, Syrus Truesdale, was staying with _the_ Yugi Moto. He'd been so overwhelmed to begin with that it took him a full half hour to take in anything being said to him. When it finally started to sink in, however, a different kind of disbelief took over. It was numbing. Even after everything he'd been through, it was still a shock to the system; especially when he realised what he was being asked to do.

'But how do you know I have this power in me?' Syrus shook his head. 'And if I do, why have I never been able to use it before?'

'Because you never looked to,' Yugi's face was as serious as his voice. 'The powers have been dormant within you since you were a toddler but since no one taught you how to use them, you didn't know they were there.'

'But you expect me to learn how to use them now?'

'Why not? I was seventeen when I gained the Face of Friendship's powers and it didn't take me long to master them. Granted I had her to teach me, but I guess in a way so do you.'

'But what if I can't? I mean, what if you have the wrong person.'

'We haven't.'

'But…'

'Listen, Syrus,' he cut him off, 'we know we have the right person. Like I told you, Mokuba's been watching you since you were a kid.'

'But what if my powers been dormant for too long and I can't use them.'

'Don't worry; we're almost certain you can learn. After all, most Standing sorcerers back in Yoam's day were late to the craft.'

'So how exactly are you going to teach me?'

'Now that's a question and a half,' he gave an exasperated sigh. 'We don't even know how long it's going to take for you to unlock even a small amount of your power. On top of that we don't even know how much power any of you actually contain. We just need you working for us, rather than working for _her_ or else…' he bit his lip. 'Or else we might never get our sons back.'

* * *

'Jaden Yuki,' her eyes studied him intensely, as she entered the room, 'so you're my brother's replacement?'

'Replacement?' He blinked at her.

'Figuratively speaking of course,' her face pulled into a tight smile. 'The names Josephine Lutoni, but everyone who likes me calls me Jo.'

'So can I call you Jo then?'

'Only if I may call you it.'

'Err…'

'Sorry,' she turned away from him, 'that's something Arados would say. I guess I must miss him.'

'Arados, he's one of the three that's joined up with that Naypa woman, right?'

'Nayta and yes he is. He's also my little brother,' she shot him an impressed half smile. 'So how much of what my father told you did you actually manage to take in?'

'Not a lot,' one of his classic amused grins spread across his face, 'it all sounded kind of farfetched to me. I mean, Mistresses and Wins and Reama magic, it all went way over my head.'

'Good,' she smirked, before flicking a white energy ball into her hand.

'Wow,' his eyes went wide, 'what are you doing?'

'Making sure all the stuff that went over your head goes in.'

She threw the ball at him and it grazed past his shoulder.

'Ow, that hurt!'

'It was supposed to,' she flicked another energy ball into her hand, this time it was yellow. 'Now, my guess is all that stuff only went over your head because you didn't learn about it firsthand. I mean, why should you believe a perfect stranger when he's telling you, you have powers you've never known about, right?'

She threw the second ball at him, this time aiming for his chest. He crossed his arms defensively in front of him to block it, gasping in pain when it connected.

'Still not quite right,' she shook her head, flicking a red energy ball into her hand as she did.

'What do you mean; not quite right? You're the one attacking me for no reason.'

'Oh I assure you there is a reason,' her voice was almost cocky, 'you just haven't realised it yet.'

She threw the third energy ball towards him, this time making sure it divided up into five separate flames as it flew through the air towards him. A confused look of disbelief appeared in his eyes and in blind panic he waved his arms in a controlled, yet frantic manner towards them. To her relief and his amazement, all five flames were encased in translucent black bubbles, which suspended them in mid air.

'Did you…?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'that was all you. Congratulations, you're a Standing Sorcerer.'


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

He didn't know how or why, but he did know he'd never been more relieved in his life than when he opened his eyes to see the face of his worried and confused mother staring down at him. Everything in him wanted to reach out and hug her and never let her go, but the just the thought of actually doing it filled him with a cold kind of terror.

'Drake?' Her voice sounded choked and strained, like it wasn't quite sure if it was forming the word correctly.

But just the sound of her voice made his heart well with a sorrowful kind of joy. This was the first human word she'd spoken to him in months, but all he could think about was how he was never going to be innocent again. How could he go back to his normal life? How could he just become a child again after...?

'Drake,' she went to place a hand on him but he found himself flinching away, 'Drake are you okay?' Her eyes filled with confused tears.

He wanted to tell her it wasn't her. He wanted to let her know he just couldn't... couldn't stand the thought of anyone touching him. Not just yet. Not when he could still... He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and tried to force the thoughts away.

'Do you know where you were? Where you went?'

He nodded.

'Do you know why?'

'Because I'm cursed,' his own voice sounded just as strained as his mother's had a few moments before. 'I'm cursed. I'm cursed. I think we all must be.'

'What?'

'The curse,' he opened his eyes in order to meet his mother's mystified gaze, 'the one Talma had. It's in us too; just like it's in everyone descended from her.'

'I don't...' she shook her head, 'Drake...?'

'It's not Lillyannu. She's not the reason you and Dad are struggling to give me a brother or sister. It's not her curse, it's Talma's.'

'But... we're not descended from Talma,' her face crinkled like a lost little girl. 'The Kaibas are descended from Talma, we're descended from Nicolie.'

'I know that. I was him. I know who he... If it wasn't Talma who was the mother of Nicolie's kids? Mum, who was it?'

'I...' she shook her head, 'I don't know. I wanted to. I looked and looked when I first came here because I wanted to, but it wasn't anywhere. Why would it be? Our history wasn't recorded after Lillyannu put it away.'

'So he could have married Talma then? We could have her curse flowing through us and we would never know.'

'No,' her voice trembled, 'no it can't. Curses die out. They do. If they didn't so many of us would be hurt by it. The Lutoni, the Kaibas. But they're not. They're not. We're not.'

'Are you sure? Are you sure we're not all cursed?'

'I don't... Drake, what happened?' She again reached out to try and comfort him, but he just pulled away.

'Don't...' he shook his head, 'don't touch me. I don't... I don't ever want to be touched.'

* * *

'He thinks he's cursed,' Catilin's lower lip trembled after she and Duke had put the more than shell-shocked Drake to bed, 'he thinks he's cursed and it's all my fault.'

'He's feeling a lot of things right now,' Duke half turned away from her, 'what he went through... But you can't blame yourself Cat, you didn't know this was going to happen to him.'

'But I'm a bad mother. I wished he'd understand how I was feeling and I was feeling cursed so now he feels cursed and... I didn't even know. I didn't even know about Talma. How could he find something I didn't even know and make everything so much worse? He feels cursed because I wished it. He thinks he is cursed because of Talma. It's all my fault. It's all my fault.'

'It's not,' he pulled her into a protective hug, 'you didn't know...'

'I just wish…'

'Don't. Whatever you're about to say, don't. We have to be careful about things like that now, remember. We can't even think in those terms.'

'I know,' she buried herself into him, 'we need to get Jo to take it away again. He can't be like this, it's too much for him. We have to get her to take it away again. We have to.'

* * *

'Drake's back,' Crovell grinned at him sister, as he entered the room.

'How is he?'

'My guess is traumatised.'

'Err… whose Drake?' The boy his sister was training concentration slipped and the black orb he'd been controlling suddenly went haywire.

'A friend of ours,' Crovell flicked his hand upwards and dissipating the orb. 'And unless you can learn to control things like that and talk at the same time, you're not going to get very far.'

'Yeah, well I've only been at this for a few hours,' he laughed, scratching the back of his head, 'cut me a little slack.'

'I had more control when I was an hour old,' he rolled his eyes, 'and if you don't believe me, you can ask my Daiosen.'

'Your what?' He blinked at him.

'My Daiosen,' he folded his arms, 'after all, he's the one who looked after me for the first few hours of my life.'

'He must be pretty important to you then,' his face filled with a stupid grin. 'I'm Jaden, by the way.'

'I know,' he gave him an unimpressed once over, 'you're supposed to be the best duellist of the three, but you're also the one least likely to control his powers properly. Why do you think you were sent to us?'

'I thought maybe it was because I was the most powerful.'

'Hardly,' he rolled his eyes again, 'each of you were placed according to what you would benefit from most. There's no denying being surrounded by those of us who've had our power since we were born will help you learn control. After all, our early starts have given us better control than our parents.'

'Likewise your friend Syrus was placed with Yugi,' Jo tilted her head to one side. 'Syrus is the weakest of the three of you at duelling and Yugi's the best duellist in the world.'

'And where was Chazz placed?' Jaden stared at her, as though he had no idea what had happened to his friends.

'With the Kaibas,' she shrugged, 'but that was more because he's the smartest of the three of you.'

'And that makes a difference because…?'

'Because Kaiba, and of course Tristan, have the most experience with Reama technology,' Crovell smirked. 'They're also the only ones who've ever experimented with Ohpayo technology.'

'You're each being trained in different ways, for different reasons,' Jo folded her arms, 'but in the end you should all be adequately prepared to take on whatever challenge may lie ahead.'

'Why do I get the feeling you already know what that is?' Jaden frowned at them.

'Because you're smarter than you look,' Crovell flicked a green energy ball into his hand. 'Now let's see just how much you've learnt.'

Volleying the ball at him, he was pleased to see Jaden confidently raise his hand to it encasing it in a black suspension bubble. Unfortunately for him, Crovell wasn't planning to go as easy on him as his sister had. He raised his right hand to just in front of his face, before swiping it out quickly to the side of him. The bubble shattered and the energy ball continued on its course, crashing into Jaden and causing him to fly backwards across the room.

'You're lucky that was low volt,' he tossed some of the hair out of his eyes, 'anything higher and you'd probably be dead now.'

'Wow,' Jaden grinned, as he jumped back to his feet, 'how did you do that?'

'The same way anyone with the intention of seriously hurting you would,' he smirked, 'by knowing that parlour tricks don't work in the real world and nobody plays fair.'


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

'Hey boss, what y'doing?'

Gritting his teeth, Chazz lowered his head and try to ignore the pesky yellow Ohjama floating around his head.

'Boss, hey boss, didn't you hear me. I asked you what you were doing.'

Batting him away, Chazz tried to study the bizarre golden objects in front of him; objects he'd been told were collectively known as Reama technology. Not that they looked like any kind of technology he'd ever seen before. More like a mock up of ancient looking decorative statues, pendants, broaches… the list went on. On top of that the vast majority of the items looked like animals or insects of some description. According to Tristan, these were the items Kaiba had collected when he'd first come up with the idea of creating Ohpayo technology. It was quite a collection and Chazz had spent nearly an hour listening to what each individual piece did. Then they'd left him on his own with them and, for the first time since he'd arrived the night before, Chazz allowed himself to deal with the shock of everything he'd learnt. And it was...

'Boss!' The annoying voice of his so called duel spirit cut through his vacant train of thought.

'Get lost,' he glared, 'I'm busy.'

'Aww boss, not too busy to talk to me, are you?'

'Yes, now leave me alone.'

'But boss, I wanna help you learn how to use these things,' Ohjama Yellow floated down to the table and picked up a small, scarab shaped device. 'Hey boss, what does this do?'

'Destroys annoying yellow creatures that won't leave me alone.'

'You're so funny boss,' he laughed. 'But what does it do really?'

'Well,' he frowned taking it off him and studying it closely, 'I think it can be used to control people.'

'How?'

'Um…'

He carefully began to fiddle with it when suddenly came to life on its own. Before he could stop it, the golden scarab had flown out of his hands and begun chasing after Ohjama Yellow.

'Boss,' the Ohjama ran back and forth across the table, 'help!'

'I'm sorry,' he smirked, 'but I don't know how to control it. Maybe you should just disappear.'

'Boss,' he flew up and attempted to hide behind Chazz, but the golden scarab followed relentlessly.

'Get away from me,' Chazz leapt up, worried the device might turn against him.

'Boss, save me!'

'I told you, I don't know how.'

Nervously he backed away, so his back was flattened against the wall. One of the things he remembered about the device he'd activated was that it only worked once attached to the back of someone's neck. Now he just had to remember how to stop it.

'Boss!' Ohjama Yellow's voice grated as it continued to be chased around the room.

'Shut up would you, I'm trying to think.'

'You know you're in control of it, right?'

'Huh?'

Turning, he spotted Tristan watching him impatiently.

'You're in control of it,' he rolled his eyes, 'which means, its only chasing that duel spirit of yours because you want it to be.'

'Wait, you can see it,' he half gawked in amazement.

'And hear it to, you know you really should teach it how to whisper,' he folded his arms. 'Or gag it. Maybe you could gag it.'

'I wish.'

'Make it stop,' he pointed towards the golden scarab, 'Scarnas can be particular nasty when they want to be.'

'How do I make it stop?'

'I told you, you're in control of it. Just make it stop.'

'Err…' he glanced towards it, wondering exactly what he was supposed to do.

'Come on,' Tristan urged.

'Fine,' he grunted, raising his hand towards the Scarna and feeling like an idiot for doing so.

Instantly the device flew towards him and landed neatly in the palm of his hand. As he watched it, the delicate gold wings fluttered to a stop and it just sat there lifelessly.

'So it's controlled by my thoughts?' Chazz shot Tristan a questioning look.

'No,' he shook his head, 'there's a lot more to it than that.'

'Like what?'

'It's hard to explain, but I'm sure you'll work it out for yourself pretty quickly.'

'How long did it take you to work it out?'

'Longer than its going to take you.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Because I'm not giving you a choice; you'll learn and you'll learn quickly.'

'You have a lot of faith in me,' he rolled his eyes.

'Not really, I just need you to get my son back.'

'Whatever,' he grunted, before scowling and lowering his head. 'What does Kaiba see in you, anyway?'

'I'm sorry, what was that?'

'I… err... I mean...' he started feeling awkward, he really didn't want to be asking questions like this.

'Let me guess, you're trying to work out how Seto and I ended up together.'

'Well... yeah,' he cringed, 'I didn't think Kaiba was gay.'

'You're making the whole situation too simple if you think about it like that,' Tristan gave a heavy sigh. 'There are four people in this relationship, not too and although the feelings Seto and I have are definitely our own, having the Pure and Win in the mix makes things a lot more complicated.'

'So you don't consider yourselves to be gay then?' Chazz cocked an eyebrow.

'Again you're making this too simple. Why does it have to be one thing or another anyway?'

'Because I'm trying to make sense of a lot of stuff right now and you making something unnecessarily complicated is just...'

'Sorry,' he sighed, 'but it's what I have to go with. It took us both a long time to become comfortable with how we felt, but that doesn't mean we're comfortable with outsiders judging us for it. So I have to make it complicated for you.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm a Kaiba.'

'Right,' Chazz shifted uncomfortably, 'and this is all about reputation, right? Let me guess, you're both perfectly happy accepting the fact that you're gay, but for the sake of Kaiba's public image you have to be anything but. The whole making it needlessly complicated thing is just to throw people like me off.'

'You really are smarter than you look,' there was an almost impressed smirk on Tristan's face.

'Of course I am and I'm kind of insulted you couldn't just be straight with me to begin with.'

'That would have been too easy,' Tristan shook his head, 'if you stand a chance of getting my son back you have to be able to think outside of the box. If you can't do that then... then there's very little point in you being here. But its more than just that,' he turned, 'you've been invited into a very private world and I don't want you taking advantage of anything you've learnt or might learn here.'

'In other words you're not going to give me a straight answer to any question you consider to be too personal, right?' Chazz sighed.

'There are certain things you don't need to know Chazz, so why don't you worry less about us and concentrate more on the Reama Tech.'


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The sound of footsteps echoing in the emptiness of the cave woke him from a less than comfortable night sleep. He found himself blinking several times as his eyes adjusted to the relative gloom of his surroundings and he realised his bad dream made for an even worse reality.

'So you're Chumley?' The unfamiliar woman crouched down next to him and stared at him. 'I was somehow expecting... more. But no matter,' she clicked her fingers and the boy who'd appeared before him in his apartment the night before materialised next to her. 'Taylor, untie him.'

Nodding, he did as he was told.

'Now, fetch him his painting tools,' she shot him a look and again he obeyed. 'Now draw,' she focused her attention on Chumley the second Taylor had brought everything to him.

'Draw, what?' He shook his head in confusion.

'At the moment it doesn't matter. Draw whatever takes your fancy.'

'But why?'

'Because she wants to send it to my father and the others,' Taylor folded his arms, 'to let them know that we're obedient to her now. And also to let them know our mistress has started her recruitment.'

'Recruitment?'

'Just draw.'

Giving a smug half laugh, his mistress rose to her feet, turned and left the room. Once she was gone Taylor took up a guard like position, his gaze uncomfortably focused on Chumley.

'Draw,' he drew out the word with notes of adolescent impatience.

'But what?' He stared down at the paper, pens and paints in front of him.

'It really doesn't matter, but it will be the last thing you do under your own free will, so make it worth something.'

'What?' His eyes flicked back up to Taylor.

'I said draw whatever you want, it doesn't matter.'

'Okay…' he turned his attention back down to the paper.

Picking up one of the pens, he began to lightly sketch something. He wasn't completely sure what it was, but it felt as though it was taking shape of its own accord.

'Why are you obeying her?' There was something strange and almost covert about the sound of Taylor's voice. 'Why aren't you running away?'

'You know, I'm not actually sure.'

'Not sure of what?' This time his voice was rough and almost more of a grunt.

'I'm not sure why I'm not running away.'

'Well that's easy,' Taylor rolled his eyes, 'you felt how strong Arados was and it scared you.'

'Well you asked the question.'

'No I didn't.'

'Yes, you…' he flicked his gaze up to meet with his, but the arrogantly dark look on his face prevented him from arguing further.

Turning his attention back towards his drawing, he continued to shape the strange looking creature he was creating.

'You should run away,' Taylor's voice hissed in his ear, 'you don't want to join her. I know it. You're a good person. You have to run away.'

Nervously he glanced up. His guard was still stood, at least five foot away from him, watching him intensely. There was no way he could be the one whispering in his ear. Thinking he had to be hearing things, he returned his attention to his work.

'Please run away. Please.'

With an edgy feeling moving up and down his spine, he covertly glanced behind him. Nothing.

'Run away, run away, run away, run away,' another voice, just as low as Taylor's had been, chanted the words like some kind of mantra.

'Please, please, please,' a third continued the desperate tones, 'and take us with you.'

'You know we can't go,' Taylor's voice was now filled with sorrow.

'Well maybe not all of us,' the second voice again, 'but you can.'

'I shouldn't.'

'Tay, you have to.'

'Tay, you must and you must make it so we can go too.'

'I can't.'

'Yes you can.'

Now worried he might be going completely mad, he glanced back up towards the real Taylor, as if to make sure he wasn't the one behind it. But he really was just stood there; his gaze remaining as cold and unmoving as when he'd first met him.

'Is there something wrong?' Taylor's tone was as arrogant as the look on his face.

'No,' he shook his head, glancing down at his work.

As he did he suddenly realised what it was he was drawing. It was a dragon, a highly malformed dragon, but a dragon none the less. It was curious though, he'd always prided himself on being a neat and accurate drawer. He never doodled, not even as a kid. So why was he now?

'Tay you have to find a way to do it,' the voices started again.

'I can't!'

'Yes you can; I mean, you were able to do this for us.'

'But I'm not even sure how I did this, you know that.'

'Taylor, please.'

'But what if… I mean, I don't even know if I can do it for myself, never mind the two of you.'

'You have to be able to. Please, just try.'

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of his head, rapidly followed by a second and a third. Gasping loudly, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

'What's wrong with you?' The real Taylor took several steps towards him.

'I'm what's wrong with him,' the words came out automatically and the voice he was using definitely wasn't his own.

'What the hell?'

'I told you,' he rose to his feet against his will, 'I'm what's wrong with him. And me,' his voice changed.

'How?' Taylor's eyes were wide with confusion.

'You know how.'

'No, impossible, I thought I destroyed you pests.'

'Well you were wrong.'

'Nayta, Nayta!' He turned and began making his way deeper into the cave.

'We have to run. Agreed. On the count of three. One. Two. Three!'

Chumley closed his eyes for a second, he head span and when he opened his eyes again he was stood in a rather spacious looking room staring at a rather surprised looking Chazz.

'Don't tell me you're in on this too.'

'What are you doing in my house?' Taylor's voice poured out of his mouth.

'Chumley, are you feeling okay?'

'We can't all fit in here,' a different voice sounded from him, 'it's not working.'

'Chumley?'

There was a sudden, strange release of pressure from within him and Chazz's eyes bulged. After a couple of seconds he blinked strangely.

'This feels weird,' he grinned, his voice perfectly mimicking Taylor's.

'Two in one, is still not right,' Chumley shook his head, still not speaking in a voice of his own.

'You're right,' he nodded, 'but I think I know just what to do.'


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Jaden had picked up his powers a lot faster than they'd expected, going from hopeless to reasonably skilled almost overnight. Still it wasn't enough and Jo was determined to have him an expert by the end of the day; something which could be easily achieved with the help of Crovell.

'Interesting,' a smirk suddenly appeared on her brother's face.

'What is?' She frowned at him.

'Looks like the trio were smarter than we thought.'

'Huh?'

'Can't you sense it sis?'

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath in. Almost instantly something blipped onto the edge of her consciousness.

'Oh… I see,' a slim smile tugged at her lips.

'See what?' Jaden sounded confused.

'Things are about to get a lot more interesting,' she opened her eyes.

'They are?'

Just as he was saying this, two lads appeared out of nowhere; turning Jaden's rather baffled expression into a more excited one.

'Chazz, Chumley, glad you could drop by.'

With a slight smirk on her face, Jo tilted her head and waited for what she knew was about to happen next. It didn't take long. Jaden's eyes bulged and his whole body rolled back, causing him to blink in a strange and awkward manner.

'This is strange,' he laughed, only the voice he used wasn't his it was Arados's.

'You three have caused a lot of trouble,' Crovell folded his arms, 'and last I checked that was my job.'

'Consider yourself usurped,' he grinned.

'You know this isn't permanent right,' Jo shot him a serious look, 'Taylor really doesn't know what he's doing with this power of his yet; he would only have managed to trap a small part of your essence in those pictures and every second that's degrading.'

'I'm aware of that,' one of the other two lads spoke using Taylor's voice. 'What I want to know is how you know that's what I did, when I barely know what I did.'

'Because she's Jo Lutoni,' Arados-Jaden rolled his eyes, 'there isn't much she doesn't know.'

'You need to get Lus into the boy staying with Yugi,' Crovell tilted his head to one side, 'that way they'll all benefit from this situation.'

'I understand,' the boy hosting Taylor nodded.

'You better hurry,' Jo sighed and gave a dismissive flick of her hand, 'your rate of degradation has sped up since you entered those bodies.'

'Yeah, I sensed something like that happening,' his face filled with a sad little look, 'so we'll do what we can, I promise.'

* * *

Drake was numb. It had been nearly midnight when he'd finally managed to drop off to sleep and now, in the cold light of a new day, he was lying in his bed trying desperately to forget everything that had happened to him. But how could he forget? Forgetting would be like pretending everything was okay. Pretending everything was normal. But it wasn't. How could it be? How could it ever be again?

Suddenly there was a gentle knock at the door. He didn't make a sound hoping whoever it was would just go away and leave him alone. Unfortunately after a few moments the door opened.

'Hey there,' a richly exotic voice sounded from his doorway, 'so this is what you really look like, huh? Kind of like Nicolie as a kid, from what I can remember.'

'Wouldn't surprise me,' he gave a dull and heavy sigh, 'what with my parents being the Khines of his. So you did switch places with me after all?'

'Not exactly,' Simüte came into view. 'But it is true that I am here because of you, because of your gift.'

'I told you, I don't have a gift.'

'Ah, but you do. And a very dangerous one at that.'

'Which is?'

'The ability to grant the wishes of others.'

'Oh…' a numb realisation crept over him.

'Yes. When you unknowingly granted my wish you sent me here. And now there are only two ways for me to return to my own time. To complete my wish and teach my Khine about discipline or to make another wish in order to cancel out the first.'

'And which do you choose?' He blinked slowly.

'If it were up to me I would choose neither. Wishes are dangerous things, but I want to go home.'

'Then you want to make a wish?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I want to complete mine. Only, it would appear to be a harder task than I thought. My Khine is very stubborn and has not taken kindly to… well I'm sure you understand.'

'Ulk Veronie can be stubborn,' he sighed, 'but why have you come to me about it?'

'Because I…' he hesitated. 'Because I came here to kill you.'

'What?' He almost leapt up in fear.

'Sen Kayma are retched creatures, they do not deserve to exist. You are not only one of them, you are a mortal one. That should not be allowed.'

'You can't kill me!'

'I think you'll find that I am more than capable of doing it or at least I was,' he lowered his gaze sadly. 'You have no need to worry child, now that I've seen you really are but a boy, I do not have the heart. Fortunately for you I am not like my brother-in-law or else I would do in a heartbeat what needs to be done. But I do not have the will or the conscience to kill a child.'

'So you came here to kill me then changed your mind?'

'Yes.'

'But you would still rather fulfil your wish than wish yourself home?'

'Yes,' he nodded.

'And what will you do once you've completed your wish?' Relaxing slightly, he pulled his blanket up round him.

'I'm hoping that it'll return me home, so that I may pick up my life from where I left off.'

'And if it doesn't,' he shifted his gaze, 'if things have moved on without you?'

'Then I shall pick it up from whatever point in time is needed.'

'Doesn't it worry you? I mean, your daughter could be married or…'

'I have not been gone so long yet and even if it takes me a long while to get home it does not concern me how much has changed during my absence, I will learn.'

'Wouldn't it be easier to just wish yourself back now?

'Sometimes the easy way is not the correct way.'

'You mean like letting me live,' he flicked his gaze back up towards him. 'I mean, isn't it easier to let me live than to kill me? Even though you know it's not the right thing.'

'Actually it is harder to let you live, knowing what you are, than to kill you.'

'But you said you didn't have the will or the conscience to do it. Doesn't that make it harder?'

'You are a wise child,' a soft smile filled his face, 'and I do believe I have made the right choice in allowing you to live.'

'Thank you. But you didn't answer my question.'

'I see you are also a perceptive child.'

'Are you going to answer my question or not?'

'Drake,' his face filled with an imploring look, 'sometimes the easiest choice is also the hardest.'


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

'Okay, didn't we have someone staying with us?' Tristan cocked an eyebrow as he re-entered the room he'd left Chazz in, only to find it empty.

'He's had a lot to deal with,' Kaiba sighed, 'I'm sure he'll be back, I'm just hoping it's before he opens his mouth and…'

'Completely ruins your reputation,' he finished for him.

'You read my mind,' he smirked slightly, before sighing again and massaging his temples. 'Are any of the items missing?'

Tristan made his way towards the table for a mental inventory of the items there. His eyes scanned up and down a few times just to be on the safe side before he turned back towards Kaiba.

'It's all here.'

'Well at least that's something.'

'Do you think I should go out looking for him?'

'Yeah, that's probably the best thing to do.'

'I'll go get Mokuba then,' he let out a sharp sigh, before walking back towards the door.

'Wait, don't go,' the piercing voice of Chazz's duelling spirit jarred through him.

Gritting his teeth, he turned back to face the annoying yellow thing. It didn't surprise him in the slightest Chazz had opted to leave it behind; he'd have done the same.

'What is it?'

'You have to help my boss, he's been possessed.'

'He's what?' Kaiba gave a vaguely amused half laugh.

'He's been possessed.'

'By what exactly?'

'By something called Tay.'

'What?' A jolt of shock ran through Tristan. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, his friend Chumley came and started talking in these really weird voices, then one of the voices possessed my boss. You've gotta help him.'

'Does Taylor even have that power?' He turned towards Kaiba.

'I don't know,' he shook his head, 'but... if his telepathic abilities were belated somehow then... maybe.'

'This could be bad,' he closed his eyes, 'what if…?'

'We need to find him. And we also need to let the others know,' despite everything that was going on it was good to hear the commanding tones back in Kaiba's voice.

'Agreed,' Tristan nodded, 'and I doubt we have any time to waste.'

* * *

'Okay,' Chumley blinked round at his friends, 'you guys mind explaining to me exactly what's going on?'

'Maybe we should introduce ourselves first,' Chazz was still using Taylor's voice. 'My name is Taylor Kaiba and this is Lus Moto,' he pointed towards Syrus, 'and Arados Lutoni,' he indicated to Jaden.

'Right... and what exactly are you doing in my friends and why were you in me for that matter?'

'Because we needed bodies of our own, just for a little while,' Jaden's voice was calm and level, but definitely not his own, 'and, as I'm sure you heard my sister say, we're not the real Taylor, Lus and Arados; we're not totally sure what we are, but we don't have a lot of time left.'

'We have Tay to thank for that,' Syrus nodded. 'He somehow managed to trap little bits of us in these doodles of his right before we struck our deal with Nayta,' he lowered his gaze. 'I guess deep down we all knew she couldn't really be trusted.'

'Deal with Nayta?' Chumley frowned.

'That would be the woman my evil counterpart's currently calling his mistress,' Chazz sighed. 'See, she told us if we worked for her she'd cure my Dad.'

'Cure your Dad?'

'Nayta put a curse on Kaiba that made him go blind,' Syrus pulled a face.

'Kaiba's blind?'

'Yeah,' Chazz lowered his gaze sadly, 'and it's all my fault too; I'm the reason Nayta put the curse on him.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's complicated.'

'And we don't really have time to explain it now,' Jaden added. 'Every second we're in these bodies are essence degrades that much more. In less than a few hours they'll be nothing but our evil counterparts left.'

'Only they're not really evil,' Syrus voice broke with notes of desperation, 'they're just being controlled by it.'

'And it's all my fault, just like everything,' Chazz lower lip quivered slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Chumley took some time to evaluate the situation. He could sense there was something genuine about the boys currently possessing his friends and even if they had made one hell of a mistake, they were only human and everyone makes mistakes from time to time. The only thing he couldn't see was how exactly this mistake could possibly be fixed. Still, he was more than willing to try. How could he not?

'So what do we do now?' Chumley broke the silence.

'We get Crovell to duel us all,' Jaden's lips pulled into a sad smile, 'I mean, our evil counterparts.'

'Why?'

'Because my brother is the Heir to Chaos and the only one capable of stopping Nayta.'

'Then what are my friends doing here?'

'I'm not sure,' he shook his head, 'but my guess is they're here for the same reason our counterparts were told to kidnap you. You're all capable of using Reama magic.'

'Reama magic?'

'Shadow magic,' Chazz pulled a face, 'Dark magic, whatever you want to call it. Only a few Standings can control it and my guess is that you four are amongst those who can.'

'Does that Nayta woman also control Reama magic?'

'She should, but she had it stripped from her when we were born.'

'Why?'

'Because she's evil,' Syrus's face filled with a _duh_ look. 'She tried to kill the three of us and she put that curse on Tay's Dad.'

'But if she doesn't have her powers anymore, then how did she brainwash the three of you?'

'You don't need to be able to use Reama magic in order to control Reama technology and the gold cuff bracelets our counterparts are wearing are Reama technology,' Chazz pressed his lips together. 'That's one of the things that make Reama technology so… It's why I prefer Ohpayo.'

'Ohpayo?'

'It means light,' all three of his friends puffed their chests out proudly.

'And we,' Jaden's eyes glinted, 'are the Heirs to it.'


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

'So, not only do none of you know how to discipline your children correctly, you also have no idea what they are capable of doing?' Simüte shook his head. 'And I thought it was just my Khine who needed to learn a thing or two.'

'Stay out of this,' Joey turned on him, 'this has nothing to do with you.'

'Well you're wrong about that, it has everything to do with me if I ever want to get back to my own time,' he folded his arms, 'unless of course you like having me around.'

'As far as I'm concerned, the sooner we get rid of you, the better.'

'It's nice to know when I am appreciated,' he cocked an eyebrow, 'but you've just proved my point; I have to help.'

'What?'

'Unless you don't _want_ to get rid of me, of course.'

'Whatever,' began massaging his temples. 'To be honest I think I need someone to explain this situation to me again.'

'You really need to learn to listen Wheeler,' Kaiba smirked.

'I was listening, but its kind of hard to pick up on everything when the noise in the back of your head is at full volume,' he half glared. 'So just explain this to be again, okay?'

'Fine, I'll try to make this as simple for you as possible; Taylor, Lus and Arados have found some way to take possession of Jaden, Chazz, Syrus and another boy my brother was secretly monitoring. So right now not only do we have our boys to worry about, but we're also facing four potentially powerful Chaosen, understand?'

'Everything but how our boys managed to possess them.'

'Well they do have other powers, besides their gifts,' Mai pressed her lips together.

'I know that,' Joey rolled his eyes, 'I just never took the time to find out what they were.'

'Well you would be the only one,' Tristan folded his arms. 'Although for what it's worth I think this might be a belated power on Taylor's part.'

'_Really?_'

'Well it makes sense, doesn't it? Whatever this power is it resembles telepathic control and Tay's the only potential telepath of the three.'

'Maybe, but none of us really understand how Lus's invisibility power works, isn't it possible it has something to do with that?'

'Does it really matter whose power it is?' Kaiba folded his arms. 'Because all it does is put us back to square one and then further again.'

'Maybe we should ask Jo and Crovell about this,' Yugi gave a heavy sigh.

'Why?' Joey frowned.

'Because if anyone knows what's going on, it's them; they're always five steps ahead.'

'True.'

'The fact you can admit that is the case proves how much you need me,' Simüte rolled his eyes.

'It proves nothing,' Joey glared at him, 'and at least all the children in _my_ care are still alive.'

'Well at least I'm not associated with the Khine of a murderer.'

'What's that got to do with anything?' Tristan took an aggressive step towards him. 'The Seto I know and the Tao you knew are two completely different people.'

'But they come from the same line,' he curled his lip, 'they have the same genes and probably have the same madness. He should not be trusted.'

'You have no idea who any of these people are and you can't go around judging them by the people they were,' Joey glared at him. 'Kaiba might be an absolute jack ass sometimes, but he is not nor will he ever be Tao.'

'So you say...'

'So I know,' he cut him off. 'You're on thin ice with me right now Simüte and I've half a mind to wish you back to your own time myself and be done with you.'

'You wouldn't, you have the same moral objections to Sen Kayma as I do.'

'Don't assume things; assuming things will only get you into trouble.'

'Will you two stop bickering and can we _please_ get back to the matter at hand,' Kaiba gritted his teeth, 'there are more important things going on here than fighting with yourself. I'm just glad I can't see either one of you right now, because the sight two stubborn, boneheaded idiots would make me sick.'

'I have to admit, he's right,' Mai narrowed her gaze on them, 'you two are behaving like a couple of kids. And that's only going to create more problems than it will solve.'

'Fine,' Joey gave a heavy sigh, 'but as soon as my son is safe, I'm sending my so called Khine back to his own time anyway I can.'

* * *

Taking a deep breath, he slotted his deck into his dueldisk.

'Well I guess it's now or never.'

'Crovell,' his sister's voice sounded from the doorway, 'I thought we agreed you wouldn't go after him until we'd finished preparing the Standing sorcerers. They're supposed to be _your_ backup plan, remember?'

'And now they're getting the best training they could possibly have,' he shrugged.

'Crovell!'

'We agreed I had to do this, remember?'

'Yes, but only when you had adequate backup, in case you…'

'I know,' he gritted his teeth, 'but I'm hoping our little unexpected occurrence will give me the best backup I could hope for.'

'And if it doesn't.'

'You'll just have to make sure it's enough Jo,' he lowered his gaze.

'Don't put that kind of pressure on me,' she took hold of his arm and forced him to look back up at her, 'you know as well as I do what the chances are here. I don't want to lose you.'

'You won't lose me Jo,' he smiled softly at her, wishing the look of fear would melt away from her face, 'but no matter what little sis, if it comes to it, you know what to do.'

'Crovell…'

'We agreed.'

'At least take this with you,' she flicked a card out of her pocked.

'Shadows to Light Jo?' He smirked and shook his head. 'You know I can't take that.'

'But why not?'

'You know why not.'

'Please,' her eyes became large and pleading, 'I don't…'

'I know,' he lowered his gaze again, 'but you've got to trust me on this one, it'll be okay.'

'We don't know that.'

'Yes we do.'

'How?'

'The trio found a way to change things,' his eyes flicked back up to meet hers, 'we have to have faith that it's a good sign.'

'But what if it isn't?'

'You can't think like that,' he gently stroked some of the hair back from his sister's agitated face, 'you know we can't.'

'But if they're able to change small details like that maybe... I mean... that which has not been written can be changed if the right people are writing the story.'

'Jo...'

'Crovell please... please at least think about this. There has to be another way.'

'There isn't. So stop worrying so much about it, okay? Just let it happen.'

'How can I just let it happen,' she lowered her gaze, 'when everything I know is about to change.'


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Thanks to Taylor's carelessness, the three of them were now out searching their missing prisoner. Arados had almost hit Taylor when he found out. For a moment that had struck him as odd; he'd never wanted to hurt his friends before, never even lost his temper at them. In a lot of ways it felt wrong to have those feelings now, but he'd never been one to dwell on things and he wasn't about to start. Instead he was going to get on with the task he'd been assigned and leave the dwelling to the people who gave a damn.

His search probably would have gone a lot faster, if he didn't keep stopping to duel every half rated duellist he came across. It didn't matter that it wasn't his assigned task; it was an obsession for him now. A compulsion he just couldn't control and one fuelled by the excitement he felt when he saw that look in his opponents eyes. That look which said they knew they were about to lose. Everything else felt almost pointless in comparison.

Picking up his latest victim's card, he slipped it into his back pocket. His whole body itched with the need for his next opponent and his eyes glanced around just in case one was lurking somewhere in the shadows.

'And here I thought you supposed to be looking for someone?'

'What do you want?'Gritting his teeth, he turned to face his older brother.

'To know why you're acting like an idiot,' Crovell folded his arms. 'I mean, more so then usual.'

'Watch it C, I have no problems in taking your soul you know.'

'Perfect,' he activated the dueldisk he was wearing, 'because I couldn't stand living in a world where you're this much of an idiot.'

* * *

'Jo, where's your brother?'

'Arados,' she blinked innocently at him, 'he's with Nayta, beyond that…'

'Crovell, Jo,' her father's face filled with a seriously scolding look, 'where's Crovell, Jo?'

'Isn't he with you?'

'You know full well he isn't. Where is he?'

'I don't know,' a forced sweet smile pulled across her face, 'why would I know?'

'Jo.'

'I told you I don't know,' she twisted her gaze away, 'but maybe I could help you instead.'

'No, you can help _as well_,' he folded his arms, 'and to start with you can tell me where your brother is.'

'I told you, I don't know.'

'Stop lying Jo; you're not as good at it as you think.'

'I am normally,' she muttered.

'What?'

'I said I'm not lying; I don't know where he is.'

'Jo.'

'I'm sorry Dad,' she didn't know why this conversation was making her squirm so much, 'be grateful you still have me.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing,' she pressed her lips together, 'but if you can't find my brother, then don't worry about him. I'll give you all the help I can until he turns up.'

* * *

He'd now spent nearly two hours with his three possessed friends and was slowly starting to see their personalities override those of the boys controlling them. Originally the trio had gone looking for Arados's older brother, to ask him to duel their counterparts. But Crovell had then told them to train, which had meant nothing to Chumley at the time.

Now, however, it meant hard work. A _lot_ of hard work and no food. The trio were harsh task masters and he was seriously beginning to wonder how much worse they were now their counterparts were evil. Still they seemed genuinely pleased with his progress. And, as their essence rapidly declined, he started to believe in what they were trying to do. In truth they really were good boys, they'd just gotten into a situation that was a little too far over their heads. So he almost felt sad when their essence had left completely and his friends had returned to normal. Well almost normal. It was clear all three had been markly changed by their possessor. Chazz, for one, was strangely quiet and almost instantly left without a word. The other two were notably pensive, but chose to remain with their friend.

'Are you guys okay?' Chumley broke the silence which had formed.

'Yeah,' Jaden nodded, before his usual grin crept back across his face. 'Hey why shouldn't I be? I mean, I've just had the best crash course of my life. And I thought all that stuff I was learning last night was pretty sweet.'

'But I thought the idea was to make us a balanced team,' Syrus frowned, 'we were each supposed to have a specialty.'

'And the way I see it, we still do,' he laughed. 'Only now our specialties fall in line with the member of the trio we were brought in to replace.'

'Replace?'

'Well that's how Jo and Crovell put it to me last night. Though I'm sure they didn't mean it in that way...'

'Do you think Crovell will be able to take down his brother?'

'I'm not sure, but that's what we're for, right. And now that it's four of us, instead of three, we should be even stronger.'

'I hope it doesn't come to that.'

'But if it does, it's not going to be the end of the world. In fact it's going to be really cool.'

'Please don't tell me you're now hoping he'll fail Jay,' Syrus's face filled with a look of dismay.

'Of course I'm not.'

'Good, because I really hope he wins.'

'Me too,' Chumley nodded. 'I mean, its super lisious having these powers and everything, but I'd rather not have to use them against the trio.'

'I wouldn't mind duelling them though,' Jaden laughed, 'especially Lus Moto.'

'Why Lus?' Syrus blinked at him.

'Because he's Yugi's son, why else,' he blinked as though it were obvious.

'Should have known,' Syrus laughed and scratched the back of his head.

'Yup,' he grinned, 'but I think we've probably worried our host families enough disappearing like this.'

'Wouldn't Jo and Crovell have explained what happened to them?'

'They don't really strike me as the type to explain things,' he scratched the back of his head. 'I know that from last night, when they just kept throwing energy balls at me till I learnt.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, it was kind of weird at first, but I found it really helpful.'

'More helpful than being possessed?'

'About the same,' he grinned, 'but being possessed was definitely a lot less painful.'


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

'You never told me you almost died for him,' the sound of Chazz's voice made Kaiba start.

'What,' he turned in the direction of the speaker.

'You never told me you almost died for him. When you were telling me about how he was born, you forgot to mention that it was _you_ and not Piper who… You almost died for him.'

'And?'

'And it changes everything.'

'How?'

'You almost died for him, because you loved him. Tristan saved your life, because he loved you. And Taylor joined with Nayta, because he doesn't know how else to repay you. I mean, he thought he would get to repay you. He didn't know…'

'I know,' he cut him off, 'I'm guessing this means you haven't joined her side then.'

'No, it was… a good part of your son that possessed me; a part of your son who still loves you and would do anything for you.'

'And the others?'

'All good, they've been… training us, in a sense.'

'I see.'

'Where are the others?'

'Off looking for the three of you.'

'Why aren't you with them?'

'Because I'm missing the most important thing you need to have when you're _looking_ for someone,' he gritted his teeth, 'or had you forgotten?'

'Sorry,' he lowered his voice slightly. 'Do you have any way of getting them back here?'

'Of course,' he felt himself relax slightly, 'I might be blind, but I'm not completely useless.'

* * *

'Crovell's doing _what_?' Joey stared at them in disbelief, as he listened to Syrus, Jaden and Chumley's explanation of the morning's events.

'He's taking on the trio,' Jaden repeated.

'Jo,' his eyes narrowed, before he Jumped himself to where his daughter was still looking for the three formally missing boys, 'Crovell's duelling Arados?'

'I thought they told you he went after the trio,' her voice was almost too dismissive and callous.

'What have I told you about using your powers to spy on me,' he gritted his teeth. 'Besides, it doesn't take a genius to work out which member of the trio he's really going after.'

'If that's what you think.'

'It's what I know,' he folded his arms. 'So tell me, is he going to win or not?'

'Crovell or Arados.'

'Crovell.'

'It's not been decided yet.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, we keep changing the odds.'

'Changing the odds?'

'If I hadn't of interfered Arados would have lost one of his first three duels and then Nayta would have had the Wolf of Light at her disposal. You have to understand I couldn't allow that,' her gaze shifted awkwardly. 'So I altered his deck enough to make sure he would win and keep winning, even if it meant costing other people their souls.'

'Jo!'

'I'm sorry, but what choice did I have?' She gave a heavy sigh. 'But that changed things. I mean, the second I even thought about editing his deck, it changed things. And that's why Crovell had to duel him. I created this duel. I'm the reason its happening.'

'And what about the outcome? No matter who loses a powerful card will be created; didn't you think of that?'

'I've thought of nothing else. That's why Crovell has to win. Then at least the three of us will be on the same side, even if…'

'How good did you make Arados's deck?'

'Better then it ought to be, Crovell made sure of that.'

'What do you mean?'

'When he found out what I was doing, he… he wanted it to be fair,' her face filled with a look of despair, 'he gave Arados one of his best cards.'

'Has the duel started yet?'

She nodded.

'Do you know how it's going?'

'They keep changing the outcome,' she lowered her gaze. 'Every turn it alters, I can't keep up.'

'Who's winning currently?'

'Arados, but only just.'

'Is there any way for you to alter the outcome from here?' Joey's jaw tightened pensively.

'No. In fact, there's no way for me to alter the outcome anymore than I already have.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm certain.'

'This is a nightmare,' he began pulling at his hair.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault.'

'We still should have told you. Things didn't have to end up like this. We could have stopped it before it began.'

'But that's not how you and Crovell work,' he shook his head in vague amusement. 'Its okay Jo, I understand why this had to happen.'

'Please don't say that,' her voice was so small Joey couldn't be sure she'd spoken, 'you don't know...'

'I don't know what?'

'I...' she shook her head, 'it doesn't matter.'

Closing her eyes, she lifted her head upwards and appeared to be listening to something beyond Joey's comprehension.

'What's happening?'

'The final stage.'

'Huh?'

'The duel will end in five minutes,' she reopened her eyes, 'the winner will be whoever can control their own fate.'

* * *

With a smug smirk on his face, Arados stared down his brother. Having just played just played Chaos Empire Dragon- Envoy of the End and with Crovell's field all but empty, he could taste victory and it was sweet.

'Now all I have to do is decided exactly how I'm going to beat you,' he cocked his head. 'I mean, do I attack your worthless Red Eyes for an easy five hundred, which _is_ all the life points you have left remember. Or do I use my monster's effect and get you with the overkill? I mean, there are five cards on the field alone, never mind the three in my hand and the one in yours. What is that? A total of…'

'Twenty-seven hundred,' his brother interrupted.

'I know that,' he snapped, 'I'm not an idiot, just because I'm not as smart as the great Crovell Lutoni, doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I just wish you lot would see that.'

'We do.'

'Don't lie,' his lips curled, 'I've spent my entire life playing third fiddle to you and your precious Jo. And I'm tired of it. So once I'm through with you, it's her turn.'

'Then I'll just have to make sure you don't win,' a genuine look of anger flashed across Crovell's face, 'because I'll never let _you_ hurt her.'

'How are you planning to stop me exactly,' he laughed, 'you really think I'm intimidated by any of your face downs?'

'You should be.'

'Arrogant as always Crovell.'

'Exactly.'

'Then I know exactly what I have to do,' he smirked. 'Don't you love the smell of overkill in the afternoon? I'm activating my Chaos Dragon's special effect and…'

'Not so fast,' Crovell's face down card activated, as he slipped the card he was holding into the graveyard, 'I'm activating Divine Wrath.'

Arados's Dragon vanished before his eyes. Anger rose within him and he glared daggers at his brother.

'You'll pay for that.'

'I'm sure I will,' he tilted his head cockily, 'the only question is, will it be before or after I've beaten you.'


	42. Chapter 42

_**(loyal readers, just a quick note: I'm in the process of moving and will be without internet from now till the 6th of Feb, I am hoping to be able to find a wi-fi hotspot in order to post chaps, but, just to warn you, this may well be the last chapter posted until the 6th. Thanks for all your support so far.**_

_**~ ILA ~ )**_

**Chapter 42**

A sharp pain suddenly shot through Lus's heart. He had no idea where it was coming from or why, he just felt pain, like his soul was being torn in two.

'Do you feel that?' Taylor suddenly appearing beside him.

'Yeah,' he nodded as he gripped his chest, 'what's going on?'

'It's Arados.'

'How do you know?'

'Because he's not here too,' there was something almost sorrowful about the tones in Taylor's voice.

Without warning the pain he was feeling suddenly increased. He gave a loud grunt of agony about the same time Taylor did, revealing that he was not the only one experiencing this pain. It was overwhelming and was enough to bring Lus down to his knees.

'What's happening to him?' Whatever fear and worry Lus had been feeling was replaced by a strong wave of anger.

'He's being taken from us,' Taylor growled.

'You mean that idiot lost,' the words were out of him before he could stop them.

'What other explanation is there?'

'Why won't the pain stop?' Lus gritted his teeth as the pain got worse.

'I don't know.'

Without warning an eruption of light surrounded their bodies. It was a hollowing feeling, like they were there but they weren't at the same time.

'What's going on?'

'I guess you two are more connected to my brother than I thought,' Crovell's voice sounded from behind them.

Turning, they saw him stood there with his arms folded and a serious look on his face.

'What's happening to us?' Taylor met and held his gaze.

'Your link to my brother wants to turn you both into your soul cards,' he tilted his head to one side, 'but because you didn't officially lose in a duel and because of the gold cuffs you're wearing, not to mention the strong Ohpayo magic you both contain, well… let's just say there's a major conflict going on.'

'Reverse it,' Lus took a step towards him.

'I'm afraid I don't have the card to do that,' he smirked, activating his dueldisk, 'but I'll be more than happy to put you out of your misery.'

'You want us to duel you?'

'I'm not giving you a choice.'

* * *

'Mum said you were feeling a little down,' Hazelnut's voice sounded from his doorway. 'Well actually she was talking to your mum about it, so... you're a Sen Kayma.'

'Apparently,' he sighed.

'That's kind of cool.'

'Not really.'

He felt his bed move, as she clambered onto it and wrapt her arms around him. Instantly he cringed away.

'Are you okay?' Hazelnut sounded concerned.

'I don't want to be touched,' he pulled himself into a tight little ball. 'I don't even wanna be touched again.'

'Why not?'

'Touching leads to…' he cringed completely, unwilling to damage her in the same way he'd been.

'Touching leads to what?'

'It doesn't matter,' pulling away from her, he rose from the bed. 'Just tell Ly not to touch me either, okay.'

'Okay… But... you know Ly; she'll think she's done something wrong. It'll make her worry.'

'I know, but…' he shifted uncomfortably.

'But what?'

'I can't tell you.'

'I wish you…'

'No,' Drake cut her off, 'don't say it; don't even think it.'

'I'm sorry,' she lowered her gaze, 'but you're my friend Dray and I want to help you.'

'I know, but please don't wish.'

'Your mum's planning to find a way to lock your gift up again.'

'I know.'

'Couldn't she just wish it away?'

'It doesn't work like that,' he shook his head, 'why do you think immortal Sen Kayma had to be locked away? Because you can't just wish their power away.'

'I wish you could.'

'See even that doesn't work.'

'It was worth a try,' she shrugged.

There were a few moments of silence, before Hazelnut gave a loud heavy sigh.

'Do you think your gift can reverse curses? Or free people from the control of evil?'

'I don't know,' he frowned, 'why?'

'Because then... then we could give Kaiba his eyesight back and free the trio from Nayta.'

* * *

Mai was getting a bit sick of the lack of progress the group were making in saving her son. It felt like every step they took forward, three were instantly taken back. And now, for about the fifth time in two days, they were all gathered in the great hall of the Southern Palace.

'Crovell won,' Jo gave a heavy sigh, 'but an unforeseen complication arose.'

'What kind of complication?' Kaiba frowned.

'The bond between the Ohpayo cousins, we didn't factor it in.'

'So they're cards now too?' Yugi shot her a concerned look.

'No,' she shook her head, 'they're trapped in between.'

'That's not good.'

'Crovell's going to take them on, but…'

'But?'

'He barely won against Arados and we all know he's the weakest of the three.'

'So he loses and we take them on,' Jaden's face filled with a confident smile. 'I mean, that's why we're here, right?'

'It's not as simple as that.'

'Sure it is.'

'You don't know...'

'There are a lot of things I don't know,' he gave a dismissive flick of his hand, 'but I think me and my friends were chosen for a reason. And I think you think so too.'

'I can't believe I'm going to say this,' Chazz folded his arms, 'but I think he has a point. I mean, thanks to the trio, we're even better than you were hoping we would be.'

'Exactly,' he grinned, 'so what's to worry about?'

'Um Jaden,' Syrus shifted uncomfortably, 'you are talking about her brother losing, you know.'

'I know, but…' he laughed and scratched the back of his head. 'I guess I was being a little insensitive.'

'Just a little,' Chazz rolled his eyes. 'Look, the important thing to remember is that we're your backup plan and a pretty damn good one at that. Have a little faith.'

Mai couldn't help but smile at his words and looking round the room, she could see she wasn't the only one.

'We don't need to have faith,' Kaiba lowered his head and smirked, saying what they were all thinking, 'we _are_ faith.'


End file.
